Illusion's of Creativity
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared comple
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 _"Will you stay with me?" I asked the man across from me as the moon rose high in the sky, "Just for tonight?"_

 _Soft golden eyes held my gaze as a warm voice came from the man mouth, "Of course meu Inverno*. You only need to ask."_

 _The man walked over to me and wrapped me into a warm embrace. I cuddled close to his suit covered chest and murmured, "It's getting closer..."_

 _"How can you tell?" His voice washed over me as he pulled away slightly to look down at me._

 _I smiled up at him in reply, "I'm me. I can feel it in the air and hear it in the wind."_

 _He chuckled softly and reached up to brush some hair from my face, "Is that so?"_ _I nodded causing his lips to quirk into a smile, "Another odd trait."_

 _I pout at him and turn away slightly, "Always saying things like that..."_

 _He chuckled again and lifted up a hand to cup my chin. He turned my head towards him and smile down at me, "If I didn't, you wouldn't hear how special you are to me."_

 _I looked up at him, "How special am I?"_

 _He leaned down, "Special enough for me to do this."_

 _He leaned down further and..._

* * *

End of dream

* * *

"UP!" The voice of my lovely female best friend echoed through the room.

I groaned softly as sun light filtered into the room from one of the large windows courtesy of the loud girl. The light was graciously shut out minutes later by the blonde currently sharing my bed flicking her wrist. She burrowed her head into the crook of my neck as I groaned, "Five more minutes 'Mione..."

I snuggled deeper into the covers only to find them out of my grasp five seconds later. I slowly sat up to glare at the brunette as the blonde slid down my side and buried her face in my back as the brunette said, "Get up."

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I growl softly as I shot the girl a poisonous look, "It's only," I look to the side and saw the time on the bedside table, "7 in the fucking morning!"

She snorted and strode towards the door, "We're going to Diagon early today remember?" She paused at the door and looked back at me, "Just hurry and make sure you wake up Luna."

She left the room and shut the door with a loud crack. I stared at the door as my sleep hazed mind slowly cleared enough to let the words sink in. Once they did, I shot out of my bed and ran towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room. The blonde in my bed blinked owlishly after me and yawned as she asked, "W'at's goi' 'n?"

"We need to get up and get ready to go to Diagon," I answered her as I rummaged through my wardrobe, "Siri wanted us to get there early to make sure we beat the crowds,"

The blonde yawned softly and shook her head, "Don' wanna."

I paused and offered her a soft smile, "I don't either, but I can blame Hermione or Sirius' logic."

She slowly rose from bed as I found all of my clothes. I made my way across the large bed room towards the bathroom. I paused only to give the pile of white splattered black fur laying in the direct center of the room a scratch behind the ear before entering the star themed bathroom. I quickly got out of my night clothes before getting into the shower as I remembered what had occurred the last five years:

* * *

First year:

It started off with learning I was a witch from a half-giant named Hagrid after a delightful run across country while fleeing letters of all things. From Hagrid, I also learned that I had been accepted to a school of magic called Hogwarts where Hagrid worked as the Groundskeeper. He told me much more than that, but what caught my focus the most was my parents deaths. It turned out that they had been murdered by a very evil man while protecting me. From there, I went with Hagrid to the magic Alley known as Diagon though we had to go through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It was as we were going through the pub that I learned that due to surviving a curse the evil man, Voldemort, had thrown at me, I was hailed as the Girl-Who-Lived. It had made me so angry that no one seemed to be acknowledging that my parents had died that night. I had kept quiet due to my upbringing and the shocked state I was in.

After the fiasco at the Cauldron, we entered the magical alley. We went straight to the wizarding bank, Gringotts, that was run by curious little beings known as goblins. It was there that I found out that my parents had left me money for my school supplies and a bit extra for spending. While we were in the bowls of the bank, I began to converse with the goblin leading us around. I learned a lot from the little being while Hagrid was focused on not giving up his lunch as we rode a rickety cart down to the vaults. I also learned that Hagrid had been there to not only help me out, but get something from the bank under orders from the headmaster. I had taken a peak and found Hagrid had only taken a small package from the nearly empty vault.

After Gringotts, we went around to get my supplies. I ended up meeting an interesting boy by the name of Draco Malfoy while getting the school uniform. He gave me something to think about and an offer for friendship. After that, I went around getting my books and such from the various other stores. We did end up spending quite a bit of time in the potions supply store because I wanted to make sure I got the best ingredients. Hagrid had looked uncomfortable by the time we were done and wouldn't say why. I ended up ignoring it as I somehow managed to get Hagrid to let me go to the Magical Mangery. It was there that I discovered my familiar, Winter. Hagrid had looked so surprised to see me walk back over to him with the little snow leopard cub in my arms. In fact, he was so surprised that I managed to convince him to talk the Deputy Headmistress into letting me bring Winter to school with me.

After that, we headed to get the last item on my list; The wand. I ended up meeting the wand maker, Olivander and subsequently got a laugh out of Winter almost biting the old man for sneaking up on me. He was an odd man, but also rather skilled if he could make wands. I ended up going through the whole store and while only getting a slight bond with a phoenix and holly wand. In the end, Olivander had to craft a wand from scratch for me. The wand ended up being 12 inches of Portuguese Eucalyptus regnans*. The core was the tail hair of a thousand year old spirit kitsune. Olivander said that it would work best with illusion, transfiguration, and elemental magic.

Hagrid then took me to the Leaky Cauldron and I somehow managed to get him to let me say at the pub for the rest of the summer. One of the reasons he allowed it was because it doubled as an Inn and was rather low priced. The bar man, Tom, was quite happy to allow it and even gave me a room for lower than normal pricing. I ended up spending the rest of the summer exploring the diffrent parts of the alley. It was during this exploration that I came upon a second hand store in the beginning of Knocturn alley. In the shop, I discovered a rather old, yet in perfect condition sketch book, a pack of playing cards, a pair of gloves that fit my hands perfectly, and a black jacket with white streaked black fur on the inside. I ended up buying those and two books on magic. The first was about illusions and the second about elemental magic.

Fast forwarding to the end of the summer, I went to the train station. It was there that I met a Muggleborn that would become one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. She helped me onto the Platform since Hagrid forgot to tell me that it was hidden behind a wall that was only made of stone some of the time. Once on the platform, we got onto the train and got a compartment with a rather shy boy named Neville Longbottom. Draco made an appearance and I accepted his friendship under a few stipulations. He reluctantly agreed, but in the end it worked out for all of us.

While on the train, we encountered four individuals. The first was a red head named Ronald Weasley. He had been looking for someone, I later found out it was me, but left upon seeing Draco there. We then met Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. All three ended up sharing a compartment with us and we found out that while Blaise and Daphne were Purebloods, Tracy was a half-blood like me. We also learned that the world was divided into Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborns/Mugbloods. It was then that Hermione and I learned that most Pure Bloods were biased little shit. I was quick to, with the help of Hermione, make everyone realize that if they continued down the path they were going, they would most likely lose their magic in the coming generations from inbreeding.

Fast forward again to the sorting ceremony, I ended up in Gryffindor with Hermione and Neville while our train companions all went to Slytherin. I could have gone into any of the four houses, but the hat argued that I was too lazy for Hufflepuff. The same could be said about Ravenclaw since I only really got serious about studying was when it was about something I liked. Slytherin and Gryffindor were argued about until I told the hat that a true Slytherin would fool everyone into thinking they were a lion when in reality they were a snake hiding in lions clothing. It was then that the hat informed me of a few places in the school that would prove useful to me. After taking off the hat, I realized that I had spent over an hour arguing with it causing me to blush and quickly make my way over to the table. It was at the table that I met the lovable twins, Fred and George Weasley. I also met their elder brother Percy and Ronald again, but they aren't that important. From the twins, I learned that the scar I had on my forehead was what marked me as the Girl-Who-Lived. I ended up telling them that everyone should remember that my parents did die that day, so I shouldn't be praised so much. The two went quiet at that though I did end up hitting Ronald for saying it didn't matter since I was famous.

During the rest of the year, My group of friends and I ended up having to deal with a lot of stuff. First, we added onto our group by gaining the badgers Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. It was during the first week that we met the two and we all hit it off after getting Susan to agree to a study group since it had become clear within the first day that the defense teacher sucked. Hannah followed Susan to the study group and soon the Twins followed. Second, Ronald was getting angry at the fact he couldn't do a spell right and Hermione tried to help him. Granted Hermione back then was rather bossy; it's better now!. He said something that hurt her and sent her to the bathroom. Normally I would have gone after her, but on Halloween I was lost in my own mind. It seems like Halloween is cursed for me since a troll was let in. Hermione didn't know since she had been in the bathroom all day, so I showed my Gryffindor side and went after her. Hannah and Susan saw me, so they followed after me and we found the troll in the bathroom with Hermione.

Now I will say this, we were idiots for not informing a teacher about Hermione. We also didn't have a good plan either.

Hermione was screaming as the troll moved inside of the bathroom causing it to get angry. It began to get pissy and started to destroy the bathroom. In my defense, I was rather panicked at the time, so I will be forgiven for my next actions. I quickly began to distract the thing with illusion spells I had learned from the book I got from the second hand shop while Hannah and Susan got Hermione out of there. I learned that, due to my inexperience with those spells, I had to be close to my target and that the spells in question were rather draining for first time users. When Susan and Hannah got Hermione mostly out of the bathroom, the troll broke out of the rather draining spells. Thankfully the troll was rather disoriented because when it broke out, so when it hit me with it's club I only ended up having a delightful flying outside of the bathroom and sliding across the floor in a rather painful way before hitting the wall. Hannah managed to calm Hermione down enough for the smart girl to use magic. The girl levitated the trolls club out of it's slack grip and knock it out by dropping the club onto it's head.

The teachers of course arrived just seconds later. It was only thanks to the Matron that we managed to go to the hospital wing without having to deal with everyone. I ended up having to stay there for about three days to heal the broken arm, the trio of cracked ribs, and the broken leg I got from the troll. In those three days, I listened to the matron muttering about me taking after my father way too much. It was from her that I learned of my fathers prankster reputation. I also learned about his friends, but at the time they weren't that important.

Forward from the troll incident, I learned rather quickly that the potions teacher, Snape, hated my guts because of my dad. I had to be rather careful in potions and protect my cauldron since the members of the Slytherin house, besides my friends of course, liked to dump things into my cauldron. I ended up partnering with Neville and keeping our cauldron from exploding every class. In my other classes, I was well liked outside of History, it was taught by a ghost, and Defense, the teacher was an idiot. I excelled at Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy with Herbology being good, but not advanced. Our first Flying class ended in disaster for Neville because he ended up falling from his broom. He was too nervous to fly and ended up going into the air too soon. He fell off and broke his wrist, so the teacher, being an idiot, left a group of 11 year olds alone. Ronald Weasley again caused trouble by trying to steal something Neville's grandmother had given him. In defense of my absent friend, I tried to get it back. We ended up in the air before proceeding to a game of cat and mouse. He ended up throwing it towards the stone shore of the lake and I followed after it in fear of the little glass ball being broken. I ended up catching it just inches from the ground and quickly leveled out before I could crash. It was then I was introduced to the wizarding sport, Quidditch, by my head of house, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall made me the Gryffindor seeker while asking the captain of the team, Oliver Wood, to teach me about the game. Ronald Weasley was angry to find out that I hadn't been expelled.

Ronald Weasley as it were is a rather idiotic rival of mine that continued to cause trouble for my friends and I.

From the anger at me becoming a seeker, he challenged me to a duel. I agreed to it because I wanted to defend my friends honor when it was threatened. Ronald however didn't show up. Hermione, Neville, and the twins had decided to follow me, so they had to endure the care taker, Filch, chasing us. We ended up running into a corridor that the headmaster, Dumbledore, had said was off limits. We learned why by meeting the lovable Cerberus Fluffy. It was only thanks to my illusions that we kept Fluffy calm enough until we could leave. It turns out Cerberus were rather had to keep under illusions, so I almost passed out. The next morning he was rather pissy that he got into trouble for settling up an elaborate prank. It was rather amusing to watch him fail.

Forward once more, my year got increasingly difficult. It went from being sabotaged in quidditch, Hagrid having a dragon of all things in his wooden hut, getting caught after sending said dragon off with the twin's older brother Charlie, meeting a cloaked figure in the forbidden forest as it was drinking unicorn blood, and going on a slight misadventure during Christmas with an enchanted mirror and an invisibility cloak. The picture in the mirror confused me because, rather than show my parents, the mirror showed an older version of me with white hair and heterochromia eyes; one eye was silver and the other eye was sapphire blue, being held in the arms of a man. The man wore a suit, a pair of gloves, and a top hat. He had darkly colored wavy hair, golden eyes, and a mole under his eye. Behind us, a group of people stood with varying expressions. A few looked like they wanted to run away or scowled darkly at me. The older me smiled at me as her eyes flashed gold as well. An expression of this is my life appeared on her face as one of the red heads in the group said something that got one of the girls to slap him over the head with a clip board.

After my meeting with the mirror, I ended up going on a wild goose chase with my friends as we tried to investigate the trap door Hermione had seen the Cerberus guarding. It was by chance that I found a chocolate frog card of the headmaster and we realized that the philosophers stone was inside the school. It was in that realization that we figured out someone had let the troll into to check out the what was defending the stone. Fred and George were absent due to detention, so they didn't find out until all was said and done. We immediately raced to the nearest teacher, McGonagall, only to find out Dumbledore was out of the school and that she didn't believe us. We devised a rudimentary plan and began to tackle the obstacles that guarded the stone.

Hannah was left near the beginning to alert the teachers that came down about what had happened and who was down there. Susan stayed at the keys to do the same. Draco and Daphne were lost to the chess set by sacrificing themselves for us to get through. Tracy stayed with them because she didn't want to leave Daphne alone. Blaise wouldn't go through the room with a troll, so he stayed back to give any helpful information. Hermione was lost in the last challenge because only one potion could let us through to the next side and I took it.

It was there that I found out that the Defense Professor had allowed the man that murdered my parents to piggy back on his soul. It was disgusting to look at much less talk to. The idiotic Professor, Quirrell, had tossed me in front of the mirror because he apparently couldn't get the stone. My mirror self appeared again, but this time she was sitting on the ledge of a window with a familiar sketch book sitting in her lap. Behind her, a huge white city spanned out and her lip quirked into a smile as she looked out at it. She turned towards me and held her left hand to her lips before withdrawing a ruby red stone from her pocket. She winked at me with a grin before putting it back in her pocket and opening the book to sketch again. Upon feeling a weight in my pocket, I realized that I now had the stone. Voldemort seemed to realize that as well and tried to convince me to join him. I spat right in his face and was rewarded with almost dying. It was only thanks to my elemental magic and Winter that I managed to get out of there without dying. Winter had appeared out of nowhere and got me out of the bindings Quirrell had put me in. He then proceeded to toss Quirrell around like a bouncy ball using the vary shadows inside the room while I tried to create things to catch him. It was only when I saw him manage to hurt Winter that I stopped think and tried to kill him. In the end, I ended up unconscious with Quirrell dead and Winter unconscious, but safe.

The rest of the year passed in a blur and I ended up having to go back to the Dursley's for a portion of the Summer.

* * *

Second year:

The year passed much like the first one when it came to trouble.

1) I ended up having to deal with a demented house elf that thought vitally injuring me would be a good idea.  
2)Met Fred and Georges younger sibling Ginny who ended up being added to the group.  
3) Met a wonderful little Ravenclaw by the name of Luna who would become a little sister to me.  
4) The attention seeking jackass for a defense professor that really should have stuck with writing poorly written books.  
4.b) Hermione is never allowed to Fan Girl again because that's just not right!  
5) Fan Boys and Fan Girls started popping up by the droves. They were led by a first year Lion by the name of Colin Creevey.  
6) Halloween's curse struck again and I got blamed for causing the caretakers cat to be paralyzed when I went to a party for a ghost.  
7) I was subsequently shunned by everyone save for my small group of friends.  
8) I ended up having to deal with another mystery as students began to get paralyzed.  
9) Shunned further because I could speak to snakes.  
10) Hagrid ended up being taken from the castle while I almost got eaten by spiders.  
11) Found a diary that gave me a bad feeling.  
12) Ronald again made an ass of himself by sneaking into the Slytherin common room to prove Draco was the heir of Slytherin during the holidays.  
13) Ended up finding out Ginny had been possessed by the Diary.  
14) Found out the defense teacher was a fraud and almost got killed by him, but was saved by Neville's wand back firing.  
15) Ended up having to listen to the shade of the diary, a younger version of Voldemort, monologue while wondering if all villains do that.  
16) Had to kill a basilisk because it was being controlled by the shade.  
17) Got bit by the basilisk and almost died, but thanks to the Headmasters phoenix, Fawkes, I survived the bite.  
18) Ended up going unconscious because black stuff was leaking all over the place and I was in serious pain.  
19) Left Hogwarts for another part summer at the Dursley's.

* * *

Third Year:

Oh the joys the school has brought me.

1) A man that I would later learn was my innocent, yet convicted Godfather, Sirius Black had broken out of prison.  
2) Vernon's sister, Margery had come to stay for a while. I got pissed at her and my magic reacted causing her to inflate like a balloon.  
3) I ran from the house and summoned the wonderful mode of transportation, the night bus after a small, yet unknown encounter with Sirius in his animagus form: A grim.  
4) I met the minister of magic and he was an idiot though I got to stay at the Leaky Cauldron again.  
5) I ended up meeting up with Hermione, Ginny, and the twins though Ronald was there as well.  
6) Hermione ended up getting a cat named Crookshanks that I had the pleasure of watching chase after Ronald's rat scabbers; Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew.  
7) We all ended up riding in some Ministry cars to the Train station after a pleasant last night in the inn where I learned that everyone thought Sirius was trying to kill me.  
8) We encountered the bad creature of the year, Dementors, that were hunting Sirius.  
9) The ministry attack dog tried to suck out my soul, but thanks to the intervention of the new defense teacher, Remus Lupin, I was saved.  
10) I ended up taking Runes and Care for my classes though Divination looked promising it turned out to be a load of shit.  
11) Ronald almost got killed by a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. I love that thing.  
12) Remus introduced us to these things called Boggarts and when it was my turn it turned into a white haired boy with silver eyes dying.  
13) I ended up falling unconscious at the sight though I don't know why.  
14) After that, I ended up staying in the castle as my friends went off to enjoy the wizarding village known as Hogsmede. The only reason I couldn't go was because I had no permission slip.  
15) I ended up having a lovely chat with Remus over tea about Boggarts and Dementors.  
16) He decided to teach me the charm against Dementors after expressing interest in it since I wanted to protect my friends.  
17) Later on that day, Sirius tried to break into the Gryffindor Common room to catch Pettigrew, but failed.  
18) After a wonderful night in the great hall, quidditch was in full swing and Sirius came to watch the first match.  
19) I ended up falling unconscious due to the massive amount of dementors that showed up.  
20) The twins decided to cheer me up, because my broom had been lost due to my fall, so they decided to give me a magical map.  
21) I decided to sneak into the village and discovered the 'truth' about Sirius.  
22) As the Christmas holidays came, I started getting dreams odd dreams about that white haired boy and those people I saw last year in the mirror.  
23) After the holidays that passed with me getting a new broom from Sirius, Remus started to teach me the Patronus charm.  
24) Scabbers went missing and Ronald blamed Crookshanks.  
25) Classes continue with Sirius' continued attempts to find Scabbers and soon exams came.  
26) Scabbers was found by the twins when we visited Hagrid.  
27) Scabbers was then stolen by Sirius in his grim form.  
28) The twins chased after him because they didn't want to hear Ron bitch.  
29) During the rest of the day, we found out the truth of it all.  
30) We captured Pettigrew, but he escaped not long after due to Remus turning out to be a werewolf.  
31) Sirius got captured and almost died, but Hermione and I saved him by going back in time.  
32) Sirius went on the run and we went on with school until leaving.

* * *

Year Four:

Fourth year was one of the worst, but also one of the best because I got to meet Fleur Delacour.

1) I went to the Quidditch world cup with the Weasley's and Hermione.  
2) I was almost killed by a Death Eater at the end of it.  
3) A tournament occurred at the school between Hogwarts and two others.  
4) I was forced to enter the tournament because some asshole put my name in under a fourth school.  
5) The school shunned me once more leaving me only with my friends having my back.  
6) I ended up becoming friends with the French Champion Fleur after bumping into her.  
7) I had to face a dragon to get a golden egg to complete the task with only a small warning of what was to occur thanks to Fleur.  
8) I ended up bonding slightly with the French Champion Fleur after figuring out the clue and helping her figure it out.  
9) In exchange for the information, Fleur took me to the ball because neither of us wanted to take a date that we didn't know.  
10) I ended up facing mermen in order to save Luna to complete the second task.  
11) The rest of the year passed with me trying to stay alive while learning new spells.  
12) I ended up having to go through a deadly maze.  
13) I beat Cedric Diggory to the cup by a full 8 seconds, but quickly found out that the cup was portkey.  
13) I ended up almost dying by Voldemort being reborn using a fucked up ritual, but something made his body destabilize after a few moments.  
14) I used the portkey that was the tournaments cup to return to school.  
15) I told everyone that Voldemort had come back, but they didn't believe me.

* * *

Year five:

Fifth year was the worst in most regards, but also the best year I've ever had.

1) I was almost killed by Dementors after they came after me during the Summer. I beat them with my hyena patronus.  
2) I had to deal with a mock trial because Fudge didn't like me bringing problems to the table.  
3) I spent the rest of the summer with Sirius while stealthily learned to become an animagus.  
4) I discovered new types of magic while staying with him and delving deeper in my studies with Illusions and Transfiguration.  
5) The dreams from third year came back with vengeance and this time they were larger fragments even if they didn't always focus on the white haired boy.  
6) The school gained a ministry employee that was set to kill me by Fudge.  
7) The new teacher hated me even more because I had Winter and she couldn't do anything since he was my familiar.  
8) The students of the school whispered about me and shunned me when it became clear the new teacher, Umbridge, was going to harm everyone close to me.  
9) Umbridge doesn't teach us anything other then about patience during her tenor as a teacher.  
10) The only good thing she brought was the amusement she gave me after her questions about Snape.  
11) Hermione cornered me into teaching everyone defense.  
12) Most students only came because they wanted to hear the 'truth' about Voldemort.  
13) The year was spent dodging Umbridge's attempts to get me into trouble and teaching a bunch of kids defense.  
14) I went back to Sirius' house after the Twin's dad was attacked by someone.  
15) Christmas was spent together and it was rather nice.  
16) Dumbledore tried to shove me into new lessons with Snape, but I managed to avoid them.  
17) Umbridge decided to ban me from quidditch, but at the time I didn't care since I was busy teaching everyone and trying to become an animagus with Luna.  
18) Umbridge spent most of the year trying to catch me teaching everyone, but failed until one day Cho Change betrayed us.  
19) Dumbledore, in a rare show of kindness, protected us and resigned as Headmaster.  
20) We take our OWL exams.  
21) A letter was delivered by an owl Draco recognized as his fathers personal owl.  
22) Said letter was written in blood and said that Sirius was being held captive in the Department of Mysteries.  
23) I was going to go alone, but everyone decided to come along.  
24) We left the school by magical death horse, Thestal, and flew all the way to London.  
25) We entered the Ministry and went down to the department of mysteries.  
26) It turned out to be a trap. No shocker there now that I think about it.  
27) We destroyed most of the prophesy room as we tried to run away from the Death Easters chasing us.  
28) Sirius showed up with a group of people called the Order of the Phoenix to save us.  
29) Battle occurs and Sirius convinced me to run away so he could focus on fighting.  
30) I complied and ended up being chased by a Death Eater.  
31) I managed to find a room to hide in after making it back to the beginning of the Department.  
32) I found an odd glowing crystal in the middle of the room.  
33) It decided that it liked me and buried itself in my heart. It didn't hurt all that much because it just phased through my chest and only hurt when it lodged itself in my heart.  
34) After leaving the room and deciding to bring up the topic with Sirius later, I was found by Bellatrix Lestange and proceeded to run as fast as I could.  
35) She ended up cornering me in the atrium of the ministry and we fought for a while.  
36) I discovered some new powers that apparently came from the crystal and managed to beat her back until Voldemort showed up.  
37) Just as he was about to kill me, Dumbledore showed up and saved me.  
38) He got his ass kicked by Dumbledore and tried to possess me, but was thrown out by some wave of energy.  
39) Sirius showed up just as the Minister did while chasing Pettigrew.  
40) Pettigrew was captured and Sirius became a free man.  
41) We all head to the school while those that somehow got injured during the fighting went to the hospital wing.  
42) The rest of the year passed us by and we went home with me going home with Sirius.

* * *

The summer had been amazing, but now it's time to head back to school. I sighed deeply and leaned against the wall of the shower. I could feel it in my very bones that something was going to happen this year, but what it could be, I didn't know. I shook my head lightly and got out of the shower before drying off and pulling on my clothes. I glanced into the mirror and recalled how much I had changed over the years. Gone was the messy mass of ink I had once called hair, the scar on my forehead that had plagued me almost all of my life, and the need for glasses. Now, I had slightly spiking white hair with a few pieces of brown or black here an there.

At the beginning of the summer, I had spent a month begging Sirius to let me get some tattoo's. He had finally caved when I told him that I wanted to distance myself from what the world had seen me as for most of my life. My tattoos were rather odd even for me though when I created them I just felt a strange need for them. A group of tattoos on my chest in the shape of a black feather surrounded by a group of black swirls. On the back of my hands, I had gotten a pair of feather tattoo's and on my left hip a purple butterfly for some odd reason. The butterfly was rather large for one with a mostly purple body and wings with black in a few places. The wings were stylized so that each one had a diffrent card suit on it. On my right hip, I got a black kitsune with white marks splashed across it's fur in various places. My last set of tattoo's were on my back. On my right shoulder, I had a rose cross. On my left shoulder, I had 16 crosses each made with a black outline though the ink differed between them. In the center of my back, I had the words, _Forte et revertar ad fratres meos semper familiam*._ I didn't know why I had that one done, but it felt right since it was just under the odd birth mark on my spin just where my heart was inside my chest. It was like a darkened star burst. I sighed softly when I heard Hermione banging on my door while shouting, "Frost! C'mon we need to get going!"

"Coming!" I shouted and headed out of the bathroom.

 **End of chapter. Tell me how you liked it.**

 **Words to remember:  
1) ****meu Inverno-My Winter.  
2) ** **Forte et revertar ad fratres meos semper familiam-** **Death may come, but I shall always return to my family**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary:** **The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

"Frost," Was shouted just seconds after I walked into Diagon Alley.

I turned and saw a blonde blur seconds before I was tackled to the ground my to the amusement of Sirius and Luna. I groaned softly and say, "Tracy. Nice to see you again."

The blonde currently using my chest as a pillow propped herself up and smiled down at me, "How's my favorite chibi doing?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "Just because you ended up growing to be 6'1 while I'm stuck at 5'5 doesn't make me a chibi."

"Details," The blonde replied before yelping as she was lifted off of me by a smiling giant of a boy, "Neville!"

I snicker at her and slowly got up while brushing the dirt off of my jacket, "Thanks Nev," I looked up at him, "How've you been?" I eyed him, "Well other than growing another inch. What is it now? 6'7?"

He nodded and spoke softly, "Gran has been kind enough to allow me to move onto the harder to control plants in the Greenhouse."

"Where's your boy toy?" Tracy asked from her still airborne position, "And let me down!"

"Right here," Came the smooth voice of Blaise Zabini as the Italian boy walked up, "Frost," I offered the boy a smile as he smirked at me, "Nice to see that you made it through another summer,"

"It was easier with Sirius looking after me," I answer causing him to chuckle, "Though it was a pain in the ass when we traveled to the beach. He's a dog,"

"Hey!" Sirius shouted with a look of mock hurt on his face, "I am not!"

"Tell that to the amount of ladies you slept with," Was my charming reply.

Laughter came from my friends as Sirius mock growled, "Why you little-"

"I do hope you weren't planning on denying that Sirius," Remus said as he walked up, "It's true after all,"

"Moony!" Sirius gave Remus a look of mock hurt, "Why are you taking her side?"

"Because she the most responsible out of the two of you," Came the werewolf's reply, "Now let's get our shopping done while Frost enjoys herself with her friends,"

"Meanie," Sirius pouted at the werewolf who rolled his eyes before turning towards me, "Have a nice time Pup and here," He tossed me a sack of money, "Use it wisely,"

"Thanks I can get more potions ingredients now!" Sirius groaned at that, "And I can get more books on illusions! Thanks Siri!"

He chuckled and patted my head, "See you later Pup."

He and Remus walked off while I handed my money to Winter when the leopard slipped out of my shadows. He grabbed it between his teeth and returned to the shadows as Tracy asked, "Where does he put all the crap you give him?"

"Dunno," I shrug lightly as Winter returned and stood at my side causing me to place a hand on his head, "But it's useful,"

"Maybe he has a pocket dimension or can create something like that with his ability to manipulate shadows?" Hannah suggested as she showed up with Susan and Daphne, "Hey guys,"

"Hey," I say as the others gave their own greetings, "Maybe you're right Hannah. How was your summer?"

"It was amazing," Hannah said while giving Susan a smile, "Susan's aunt let us spend the summer with Tracy and Daphne. We ended up spending it at the Greengrass' beach-side manor,"

"Sounds like fun," Blaise said before turning to Neville, "You give it to her yet?"

The soft spoken giant shook his head, "I forgot."

"Then it's a good thing you have me," Blaise sighed as I looked between the two curiously.

"Give what to who?" Draco asked as he popped up with the twins and Ginny.

"Neville has some special plants he grew over the summer for Frost," Blaise answered calmly while the others jumped at the blonde's arrival, "You're looking well Draco. Your stay with the Weasley's went well?"

"Indeed," Draco said before turning to me, "You're looking as beautiful as always Storm princess,"

I offered the blonde a glare for that remark, "I will turn all your dreams into nightmares if you don't stop using that stupid nickname."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't know how special you are," Was his remark.

I fell silent as the memory of my dream reared it's head...

* * *

Dream

* * *

 _"Will you stay with me?" I asked the man across from me as the moon rose high in the sky, "Just for tonight?"_

 _Soft golden eyes held my gaze as a warm voice came from the man mouth, "Of course meu Inverno*. You only need to ask."_

 _The man walked over to me and wrapped me into a warm embrace. I cuddled close to his suit covered chest and murmured, "It's getting closer..."_

 _"How can you tell?" His voice washed over me as he pulled away slightly to look down at me._

 _I smiled up at him in reply, "I'm me. I can feel it in the air and hear it in the wind."_

 _He chuckled softly and reached up to brush some hair from my face, "Is that so?"_ _I nodded causing his lips to quirk into a smile, "Another odd trait."_

 _I pout at him and turn away slightly, "Always saying things like that..."_

 _He chuckled again and lifted up a hand to cup my chin. He turned my head towards him and smile down at me, "If I didn't, you wouldn't hear how special you are to me."_

 _I looked up at him, "How special am I?"_

 _He leaned down, "Special enough for me to do this."_

 _He leaned down further and..._

* * *

End of dream/Memory

* * *

"Frost?!" I shook my head to clear it as Tracy waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked causing the blonde girl to look at me in concern, "What's going on?"

"You zoned out on us," Ginny helpfully informed me, "After Draco said, 'you wouldn't know how special you are,'"

"Oh yeah," A small blush built on my cheeks, "Sorry about that you guys,"

"It's fine, but what's up?" Susan asked causing me to shrug.

"I've just been having odd dreams lately and that sounded like something someone said in one of them," I answer with a sheepish smile, "It just brought it to the forefront of my mind is all,"

"Wait odd dreams?" Daphne looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Like the ones back in third and fifth year?"

"Yeah," I said slowly while slowly trying to back away from her.

"They didn't stop did they?" She demanded causing me to nod slowly, "Why didn't you inform me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," I answer while feeling ashamed of myself, "Sorry Daph,"

I flinched as I felt a pair of arms around my waist only to be pulled close. A curtain of icy blonde hair blocked everything from view as the ice queen of Slytherin hugged me. She pressed her head against the top of mine while making my chin rest on her shoulder. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her as she murmured, "So foolish little chibi. I worry for you anyway, so it wouldn't have been that much more to add."

"I didn't want to burden you anymore," I whispered softly as her grip tightened on me.

"I know," She withdrew herself slightly to look at me with those ice-chip like blue eyes, "But hearing that they still bother you makes my worry increase. I do not like it when you are bothered by them,"

"I'm not," I protest with a small smile, "They've actually been rather helpful with giving me tips on both my drawing and my illusions. I can create stronger ones now that actually feel real!"

She shook her head with a stern look in her eyes, "While they may help now, I still worry that they are not good for your mind," She looked closely at my face, "You haven't been sleeping well."

"Nightmares, but they don't bother me too much since I usually block them out by doing things that exhaust me," I say causing her frown to deepen, "Dreamless sleep doesn't work on me remember?"

She looked at me with slight pain in her icy eyes, "I know," She sighed deeply and released me, "Just let me know if it gets too much, okay?" She was pleading even if she didn't sound like it, "I'll try to help you find other ways."

"Alright," I agree causing her to smile and move back.

"So..." Draco sounded sheepish, "What exactly did Neville get Frost?"

Neville perked up and walked over to me while withdrawing a chest from the canvas bag I now noticed him wearing. He held out the chest to me and I took it carefully while observing it closely. The wood was a deep brownish red color with black leather fastenings. A few runes revealed that the chest was shrunken, had an expanded space inside, and would keep all the items inside healthy. I looked up at Neville with a smile as Winter took the chest carefully with the use of a group of shadowy tendrils. The boy gave me a small one in return, "Happy late birthday Frost."

"Thanks Neville," Winter reappeared with a small book in his mouth which was deposited into my hand, "Here's my late gift to you. I finished it yesterday,"

He took it and opened the book before murmuring, "Drawings?"

I nodded with a small blush on my cheeks, "I thought you would like them. I wanted to make sure I got as many interesting plants in there as I could. I also added some drawings of your parents since Sirius had a bunch of photo's hidden around the house," I looked at the silent boy nervously, "Do you like it?"

He nodded and put the small book in his bag before patting me on the head, "I love it Frost. Thank you."

I grin up at the boy from under his head as Winter purred and nuzzled against his side. I giggle softly and duck under his hand while saying, "Well are we going to explore and shop or what?"

Snorts of laughter echoed around me and we all took off to look through the various stores the alley had to offer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ark

* * *

The Noah clan and their allies sat together in one of the large rooms in the ark. The Earl sat in human form with Neah Walker on his right side and a spiky haired woman on his left. The woman had dark silver eyes and pale skin. Her hair was a mixture of blacks, grays, and whites that made it look like ash from a fire. Her eyes watched Allen Walker as he talked with his friends. The woman jumped slightly as Neah asked, "What's wrong Maria?"

"Nothing," She said softly causing Neah to frown.

"Maria," Neah murmured softly, "Tell me what wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," She assured him before frowning slightly, "I'm still in shock over the fact you all managed to give those around us a second chance at life,"

Neah smiled and embraced her, "It's wonderful isn't it? All of us together."

"Mostly," Maria reminded him with a frown.

He sighed and nodded before cupping her cheek, "We'll find her. We just need to look harder."

Adam watched the interaction with a small smile though he frowned at being reminded of his second greatest failure. He was about to speak when a tapping sound echoed on one of the large glass windows. Road, who sat closest, quickly opened the window and an owl swooped in. The owl flew straight towards Adam and landed on his knee. Adam was quick to relieve the owl of it's burden after remembering the small society of magic users that still used owls to deliver male. Road skipped over to him and asked, "What's with the letter Milleni?"

"It's a letter from the magic users in great Britain," He answered while cracking the seal on the letter, "Though why they would be contacting me, I do not know,"

"Why's that?" The childish Noah asked as the others looked at Adam with varying degrees of curiosity.

"Because they dislike anything they see as 'dark'," The majority of the room snorted at the very thought, "They still try to define magic as either light or dark,"

"But that's stupid!" Road exclaimed while throwing her hands up, "If that were true, then we would be still be enemies trying to kill each other!"

Adam patted the childish Noah on the head causing her to calm down, "I know, but it seems they wish to bother me."

Adam began to read the letter and felt his very body turn cold as he read through it. Neah noticed the tension and dread in Adam causing him to ask, "Adam? What's wrong?"

"Albus Dumbledore has called in his favor," Adam answered with a barely contained growl of anger, "He is demanding that we come to protect that school of his and the so-called child of prophecy from the weakling dark lord,"

"Are you going to do it?" Allen piped up causing Adam to nod.

"I do not see why not, but only someone who wants to go will," He said causing murmurs to break out, "He is requesting that at least five of us go,"

"I wouldn't mind a break," Daisya Barry offered, "We do need to see if she's there ya know,"

"Who else?" Adam asked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing magical England," Arystar Krory said with a small smile.

Three other exorcists added their agreement while none of the Noah wished to get involved for the moment. If something came up, they would, but for now they would leave it to the exorcists as they always had. Adam nodded at that and quickly wrote a letter back to Dumbledore. He made sure to give the names of those going, but also to make sure they would be well cared for during their stay. He sent it off with one of the golems he had made a while ago before everyone settled down again.

* * *

With Frost

* * *

I sighed deeply as I flopped down in the middle of the large garden that took up much of the left side of the black estate. The garden was filled to the brim with plants from all diffrent places, but my favorite part was the Portuguese and Japanese plants. I was currently in the middle of a circle of sakura trees next to a koi pond some ancestor of Sirius had put in. The koi scattered as Winter lept over the pond with ease and curled up next to me in a ball. I laid back while running a hand over his soft fur and muttered, "It feels like things are about to heat up Win," He growled softly in agreement, "You'll make sure to watch my back right?" He gave me an offended look with those hazel eyes of his blazing, "Right stupid question."

He snorted and laid his head on my chest as he flipped over slightly. I bore it with ease after years of the leopard doing it and just ran my fingers through his fur. I stared at the sky as stars slowly started coming out. I settled into a slightly relaxed state until the bushes rustled. I looked up and found Luna walking out of them. She walked over to me and took a seat next to me while saying, "The stars are pretty tonight."

"As they always are," I murmur softly as she laid back to look at them better, "You don't get to see them often because we're usually too busy moving around to stop and look up,"

"Will you be sleeping tonight?" She asked causing me to shrug which Winter rewarded me with a growl, "He's haunting your dreams,"

"Which one?" I asked though I knew who she spoke of.

"The butterfly," She answered softly, "The dragon-star hasn't bothered you since last month,"

I frowned up at the sky and sighed deeply, "I can do nothing, but wonder why he haunts my thoughts. I do not know him, yet it feels as if I known him for years."

"We never really understand why," She spoke softly, "It just happens does it not?"

I snort and glance at her, "You sound way too old Luna."

She offered me a tired smile, "The nargles are buzzing. People are coming to Hogwarts this year that never have before."

I sighed again and looked back at the stars, "I can tell that this year will be an odd one."

"Are you scared?" I shook my head.

"I can't be scared anymore," I admit softly, "Even if I feel fear, I must be strong for all of you," I looked back at her and offered her a weak smile, "It's not too bad since I've done the same thing every year,"

"I don't like it," She murmured in reply causing me to sigh.

"I don't either, but it's the way the cards have fallen for us," I moved out from under Winter and sat up, "We must play with the hand we're given and I'm doing my best. If all ends well, I'll be able to end this war quickly,"

"You shouldn't have to," She murmured and was quick to curl up in my embrace.

"I know," I felt her shudder against me, "But we must work with what we have and I have this," I ran a hand through her hair, "Now we need to get off of the topic about me and onto why you won't sleep alone anymore,"

"A-are you mad?" She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"No, but I dislike when you won't tell me what's bothering you," I looked at her seriously, "Nightmares?"

"About Mom dying and Dad leaving me alone," She answered softly, "About everyone dying while I have to watch,"

"Nightmares will often bring such things," I murmur softly, "But in the end, we must rise above their grasp," I look at her softly, "People die Fea Child, but if you do not forget them, they will be happy. Your mother died, but she's still watching over you," Luna smiled slightly, "Your dad may have left you, but you have the others and I. We won't ever leave you,"

"Promise?" Her voice was soft and small...like a young child.

"Promise," I murmur softly, "Everyone dying...It will happen eventually," I admit softly, "But I won't let anyone harm them like you fear. I will protect everyone using anything I can because I love you all too much," I offer her a smile, "I promise you that and I will never go back on my promises,"

She smiled at me and I felt her body ease, "Can you tell me a story?"

I hum and nod, "About the stars?" She nodded, "Alright," I lay us both down, "Did you know that the stars are actually souls?"

"Really?" Luna asked causing me to hum and nod.

"Yup," I say with amusement, "They're the souls of great warriors of the past given the chance to forever guard the gates of heaven..."

 **End of chapter! Did you guys like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary:** **The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"So..." I didn't really know what to say about the sight before me.

A group of males in silver or red trimmed black clothing were currently gaping at me while their various trunks lay open with their belongings scattered on the ground. I blink once more before turning to a blushing Tracy. Tracy gave me a sheepish smile and said, "Oops..."

"Explain what just happened please?" I was beginning to get a headache and not only from waking up so early in the morning to get here.

She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Well I kinda bumped into them while trying to pounce on you..."

I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair before turning to those looking at us. I offer them an apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry gentlemen about my friends actions. She gets rather excited," Tracy pouted at me, but didn't bother denying it, "Would you like me to fix up this mess?"

One of the men, a jester-like one, seemed to snap out of his surprised daze, "Sure that would be great."

I nodded and took out my wand before flicking my wrist with a murmur of, "Pack."

The various objects responded with ease to my controlled magic and floated into the various trunks. With a careful gaze, I easily made sure the luggage was correctly packed and wouldn't give the odd looking group any trouble. Once done, I turned to the men as Tracy said, "Sorry again you guys."

"Eh you wanted to see your friend," The jester-like guy waved off the apology with a shrug, "It happens sometimes,"

I took a moment to observe the group. Five members in total stood together though some of them had odd items with them. Three of them were rather unnoticeable, but two caught my eye. The first was the jester-like man. He had sharp facial features and wore some kind of makeup under his eyes that trail down his cheeks like tear-marks but end in sharp points. His clothing consisted of a long cloak worn over a pair of pants tucked into thigh high boots, and he seems to wear bandages as opposed to a shirt. The hood of his cloak is long and ends in a point with a metal object holding an odd bell. The other to catch my attention was rather tall. He had very sharp facial features, pointed ears and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face. He wore the same type of outfit as the other though it was modified into a cloak. A deep feeling of longing and warmth filled me for some reason as I looked at the two. I pushed the feeling back after a few moments as Tracy asked, "Whatcha doin' here?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You are too old to be first years or in school at all, so what are you doing here?"

The man with the fangs spoke up, "We're here to guard the school this year."

Tracy snorted, "Yeah righ-"

"They speak the truth Tracy," I hum in realization as I looked at the group with slightly narrowed eyes, "Sirius told me that Dumbledore had gotten someone to watch over the castle like the Dementors in third year," Tracy gaped at me as I offered the group a small smile, "I do hope you can prove to be better guards. The last ones were rather..." I grimaced at the memory of those things, "Unpleasant,"

"Why the hell didn't anyone inform me about this?" Tracy demanded as she pointed at me, "And how do you know about it?"

I shrug in reply, "You're rather excitable and none of us wanted to deal with your attempts to question us," I smirk at the now fuming blonde, "Sirius informed me of the change just yesterday morning."

She opened her mouth to say something when Daphne appeared and grabbed Tracy by the arm, "Hi Frost. Let's go find a compartment."

Tracy immediately grabbed Daphne's bags as the icy blonde walked off. I shook my head in amusement as I watched the two go, "Those two," I turned and offered the group of five a smile, "If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Would you mind telling us your name first?" The jester-like male asked.

"Only if you do the same," At their nods, I smiled and bowed lightly, "My name is Frost Potter and this," I wave a hand to my side as Winter appeared much to the shock of those in front of me, "Is my familiar Winter,"

The man with the fangs shook himself, "My name is Arystar Krory."

"Daisya Barry," The jester-like man said.

The other three gave their names. Mark, Al, and Garret. I offered them all another smile even as the feelings in my chest welled up, "If you don't mind, I must go and help those two find a compartment."

"Of course," The one named Krory said, "We shouldn't keep you Ms. Potter,"

I shook my head, "Just call me Frost. I don't like formalities," I turned and Winter handed me my sketch book, "I hope you enjoy your time at the school gentlemen and do try to ignore the idiots that tend to crop up."

With that, I followed after Daphne and Tracy. The two found a suitable compartment in the back of the train which would allow all of us to fit inside without the aid of magic. I settled down next to the window and curled up with my sketch book. I barely looked up as the others entered the compartment. I only paused in my sketching when Hermione tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at her in confusion causing her to sigh, "Are you alright Frost?"

"I'm fine," Was the immediate and well used answer causing the brunette to sigh, "I'm just really focused on drawing,"

"Ooh," Tracy said and was by my side in seconds, "Can I see?"

"No," I dismiss her immediately causing her to pout, "It's not done yet,"

"Please!" She gave me her puppy dog eyes to which I snorted.

"Nice try, but no," I turn my eyes back to my sketch, "Go bother Daphne,"

"So cold," Tracy whined causing me to sigh and hold out my book, "Yay!"

"Don't touch the lines," I warned her causing her to give me a mock salute, "The things I do to keep you guys happy,"

Snorts of laughter echo around me before Tracy began looking through my sketchbook. I leaned back against the seat watching her carefully. Hermione sat down across from me as Luna settled on the floor in front of me. I absentmindedly began to play with her hair as she did the same with Winter. Hermione spoke up as I busied myself with Luna's hair, "So what are we doing this year?" I gave her a look of confusion causing her to fidget slightly, "Dumbledore won't take well to the new you and Ronald will be an ass as always, so what are we going to do?"

I hummed softly in thought before shrugging, "Truthfully?" She nodded, "I dunno. Pranks are a definite, but we need to prepare for the road ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked from her laid out position on Hannah's lap.

"Voldemort," I was pleased to see no flinches at the name, "Will be gathering his strength more so now then before. We must be careful about what we do this year, but we also need to prepare ourselves," I leveled the group with a hard look, "We need to get stronger with not just our magic, but also with our bodies. Magic is after all a part of us which means it can be affected by the state of our bodies,"

"So we need to get physically stronger?" Hannah asked causing me to nod, "How?"

"We start easy by running and stretching before working our way up," I answer with a small shrug, "I know I have most of you beat already due to the amount of running I've done,"

"Not to mention the things we did this summer," Hermione reminded me causing everyone to look between us.

"What do you mean?" I felt a small blush build on my cheeks as Hermione looked at me with amusement.

"She," She gestured to me, "Decided it would be fun to steal things in a big city. She ended up getting caught and had to lead the people chasing her on a wild goose chase,"

"Wait you're saying Frost is a thief?" Draco asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I grin at them unabashedly, "And a damn good one,"

"Then why did you get caught?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged lightly, "Out of practice at the time."

"Wait why the hell are you a thief?" Blaise demanded causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize that was how I got most of my food and was able to get my cousin to actually protect me, right?" I asked causing him to shake his head, "Well that's how it was back then and it's a habit of mine to do so though I usually control the urge around you guys, but," I smirk at them, "Once a thief, always a thief,"

Snorts echoed around me before Hannah asked, "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"It never came up," I answer with a small shrug, "I never really thought it was important,"

"Just how good are you-" Before Draco finished that question, I tossed him a bag, "Is this my-"

"Money pouch?" I asked innocently causing him to nod, "Yup!"

"How?" He demanded, "And when?"

"It was easy since you had it hanging on your belt and I've been at it for years," I shrug as I answered the first question, "As for the when, I grabbed it when you walked inside,"

"Damn," He cursed lightly, "You're good,"

"I had to be back then," I leaned back into my seat, "It's merely getting back into the swing of things,"

Hermione was about to comment on that when Tracy asked, "Frost?" I hummed in reply, "What's this?"

I frowned as she stood up and handed me the sketch book. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the city drawn on the page. The white stone city seemed like it was about to jump off the page. Longing filled me as I gazed down at the drawing as well as a deep pain. Whispers echoed in my mind as I stared down at the drawing only to look up when Hermione asked, "Frost?"

I shook my head lightly and pushed the feelings down, "Sorry about that Tracy. What was the question?"

She looked at me in concern and answered, "I asked you what that was."

I hummed softly and looked back down at it, "It's a city..."

Tracy rolled her eyes, "I know it's a city, but where?"

I frowned and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then how did you draw it?" She pressed causing me to sigh.

"I saw it in a dream, liked what I saw, and drew it the next day," I looked at Tracy with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"It looks like the kind of place I would love to live in ya know," She said causing me to hum in agreement, "Thanks for showing me your drawings,"

"No problem," With that said, I returned to my sketches.

* * *

With the Exorcist's

* * *

"Damn do you think it was her?" Daisya asked as the group sat down.

"There is a chance, but it might not be," Krory sighed slightly, "She didn't seem to recognize either of us,"

"Yeah, but maybe she hasn't awakened yet?" Daisya suggested, "It would explain why she didn't recognize. The fact she has a snow leopard named Winter that can appear out of the shadows says as much,"

"But he didn't seem to recognize us either," Krory pointed out, "Even if she wasn't awakened yet, shouldn't Winter still know us?"

"I don't think so," Daisya frowned, "Maybe familiar's have a diffrent set of rules they have to follow. Maybe he doesn't know us because he has to go through an awakening as well,"

"He didn't seem to be wearing the necklace with his innocence on it," Krory realized, "Perhaps you're right,"

"What are you two talking about?" One of the three other Exorcist's in the compartment asked.

"The girl we met," Another one concluded, "But why?"

"She looks, sounds, and to a point acts like Polarise did before," Daisya said causing the trio to look between themselves.

"You mean that girl everyone's looking for?" The first one asked causing Daisya and Krory to nod, "So...What are you two going to do?"

"It would be best to watch for now," The last member of the group answered causing the others to look at him, "We do not know if it is her. It would be best to watch her carefully during our time here and only inform the others when we have evidence of her being Polarise Walker,"

Krory nodded as Daisya began to protest, "We need to-"

"Daisya," Krory cut him off causing the jester-like male to look at the vampire-like male in shock, "We all miss Polarise, but we know nothing of this girl. We do not know how she would react to everyone suddenly appearing. She may look, act, and sound like Polarise, but she isn't her,"

"But what if she-" Daisya began only to stop as Krory held up a hand.

"She may awaken and be our Polaris, but there is a chance she's just a normal girl," Krory looked at Daisya with an uncharacteristically stern gaze, "We need to watch her closely, but do not involve the others. It's best not to get their hopes up,"

Daisya cursed under his breath and looked away from Krory, "Fine, but if it blows up in our faces, it will be your faults."

* * *

With Frost, End of feast

* * *

I looked around the hall as I finished my dinner and smiled as I caught each of my friends eyes. Hermione looked at me and asked, "Are you going to do something at the end?"

I give her a deadpan stare as I say, "As if I would let such a travesty occur and let it be called music."

She snorted, "Dramatic."

"When it comes to music, gladly," I turned towards the front, "Looks like they're about to start,"

Just as the words left my mouth, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood, "Now that we're all fed and watered."

"We're not horses old man!" Someone shouted causing snickers to erupt.

Dumbledore coughed lightly, "Now first and foremost, to all students please note that the forbidden forest is just as the name implies," He looked over at me and I flash him a grin as the twins snicker, "The list of banned items has once more expanded while adding skiving snack boxes to the list."

"No fair!" The twins whined causing me to snort.

"There is to be no magic in the corridors," Snorts of laughter echoed around the room since that was usually the most broken rule, "Now it is my pleasure to introduce both our new defense and Potions teachers,"

"Snape got sacked?!" Someone from down the table shouted.

"No he's sitting at the table idiot!" Someone else shouted.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore's voice sounded slightly strained, "Professor Snape has agreed to be the newest defense against the dark arts teacher," Booing sounded across the room as Hermione and I looked at each other, "This year, taking the post of potions professor, Horace Slughorn has graciously agreed to return for one last year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore then smiled brightly, "I know that you all have fears this coming year with the news of the Dark Lord coming back," Scared whispers exploded around me while many looked at me, "I have decided to use an old favor that I've been holding for a long time to offer the school another protection,"

"No Dementors!" Someone shouted.

"Worry not my dear students!" Dumbledore said above the noise, "The ministry is not involved in this. Now," He smiled at the suddenly silent hall, "Help me in welcoming our guests for the year!" The doors swung open and the five from earlier walked in, "Welcome all five of you!"

The five from earlier walked inside causing gasps to echo through the hall. Apparently, the clothing they wore and the items some of them bore were rather unusual, but I saw nothing wrong with this. The group made their way swiftly down the length of the great hall before coming to a stop in front of Dumbledore. The fanged man, Arystar Krory spoke, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed.

The group turned to face the student body and the jester-like man, Daisya Barry, grinned, "Hi everyone. The names Daisya Barry. We're going to be looking after you this year."

"I'm Arystar Krory," The fanged man continued with a small bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you all,"

"I am Mark," One of the others introduced himself.

"Al," The next one introduced himself.

"Garret!" The middle one exclaimed.

"Alright now that our guests of the year have been introduced," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile that made me want to puke, "Let's grace the halls once more with the school song-"

Before he could finish that sentence, rain began to cover the hall. Shouts of shock and dismay echoed through the hall as thunder boomed. We were soon all sent to our common rooms and Hermione grabbed my arm as we left the watery great hall. Her eyes glowed brightly in the dim light of the corridors as she growled, "What the hell was that?"

"I decided that rain would be a nice touch," I answer with a smile, "What? Don't want to be wet Kitty?"

Hermione glared at me and hissed, "It's not funny!"

I rolled my eyes at her behavior, "Be at peace Hermione. The water will go away in a few minutes."

"How the hell did you do that?" Ginny asked as she caught up with us.

"Yeah-" Fred said as he popped up next to Hermione.

"How did-" George continued as he appeared next to Ginny.

"Do cause-" Fred continued as he linked arms with Hermione.

George linked arms with Hermione as he said, "It to-"

"Rain inside?" The twins concluded.

I giggle slightly at the twin speak before answering, "A time delayed spell interlocked with a password that I hit the ceiling with the moment we entered the great hall while everyone was getting to their seats."

"How did you create that?" Ginny asked causing me to smile lightly.

"Trial and error as usual," I answer with a small shrug, "It's easy once you get the two seperate parts to work. It just takes figuring out how to chain them together without causing one or the other to fizzle out,"

"You're a genius," Ginny said causing me to blush and shake my head.

"Nah. It's just what I do," My cheeks were scarlet at the praise, "It's actually pretty easy if you think about it,"

Ginny snorted and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Yeah right! You're the best when it comes to making things. Hell you have the biggest imagination in the group besides Luna."

I shook my head, "No I'm not. Neville's a lot better with creating hybrid plants."

"But you're the best at figuring out how to use those plants to our advantage," Ginny pressed causing me to shake my head.

"No I just give you ideas while letting you guys figure it all out," I argue further, "Susan's the best at creating defensive stuff,"

"You're amazing at creating Potions and salves," She pointed out causing me to shake my head.

"The potions and salves would just sit there if it weren't for Hannah using them," I point out, "Hannah's the best healer here and you know that. My potions would go to waste without her expertise,"

Ginny sighed in exasperation, "You really don't think you're a genius do you?"

"Nope," I smile at her in reply before smiling at the blonde walking up next to me, "You staying with us?"

"Professor Flitwick has agreed and already sent my things to the den," The fairy-like blonde answered.

"Good," I hugged the blonde fiercely, "I would've had to do something if he hadn't,"

Luna giggled and hugged me back before we continued on our way. Hermione and the others shook their heads, but didn't bother commenting since it usually happened sometime during the year. I always somehow got Flitwick and McGonagall to agree to it, but this year Sirius did got it done without my involvement. If there was one thing you could say about the dog-like man, it was that he got things done in the end if they involved me and my happiness. I may not want to accept the help, but when it came to my friends, I would do anything.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I stared out the window as the stars slowly unfolded in the sky. It was a favorite past-time of mine to watch the stars as they cradled the rising moon like a mother cradles her child. The bluish-gold glow of the stars mixed well with the yellowish white of the moon. A deep rumbling pur alerted me to my familiar's presence as he appeared. I reached out and run a hand over his back as he moved to sit next to me. Together, we stared at the sky as we always did. No words were said as we looked at the sky for none were needed. It came after our years of companionship, but seemed to go past it more often then not. Unknowingly, we would react to things before the other even formed a thought about it. It had always bothered me, but also comforted me as the years blurred together. He leaned against me as I sat on the window seat that sat in the common room. It was only as the fire slowly diminished that I made my way up the stairs towards my dorm room. I changed into my nightclothes and slip into my bed. Winter curled up at my side and I fell asleep...

* * *

Dream/Memory

* * *

 _"I can smell it you know," I say as I stared at the moonlit sky._

 _"Smell what?" My companion's voice echoed softly in the night._

 _"The seasons are changing," I answer softly, "Summer is giving way to Autumn and soon Winter shall bathe the land in it's glory,"_

 _A chuckle from my companion had me glancing towards them. The man that had stood with the older version of me in the mirror smiled slightly in amusement. He looked paler and had brown eyes instead of gold, but it fit him. He wore slightly ragged clothes and had a pair of swirly glasses on his face. He shook his head as he asked curiously, "Where did you learn to do that?"_

 _"Growing up on the streets," I answered softly, "It was something that one needed to learn because it was always harder in the winter," I leaned forward against a rather thin looking railing, "I learned it to help my little brother and I survive before we even met Mana,"_

 _"Another odd trait," He commented causing me to shake my head, "You seem tense,"_

 _"I suppose anyone would be if they were on the run," I replied softly, "Not all of us can have two diffrent lives Tyki,"_

 _"And what exactly makes you think I'm lucky?" He asked both in amusement and curiosity._

 _"You can become friends with anyone you want while I have to stick with being alone most of the time," I answer with a small sigh, "You have a place you can return to while I have to continually move around with no hope of finding an actual home,"_

 _His eyes seemed to sharpen at that, "You could have one..."_

 _"But then I would have to pick a side," I murmur sullenly, "I don't want to pick a side because it hurts those I love either way," I sighed softly and looked at the sky, "I'm tired of running Tyki, but I...I have to keep on walking," A bittersweet smile appeared on my lips, "Just like Mana said. I have to keep on walking even if it hurts...Even if I want to give up,"_

 _I didn't even have a second to register his movements before he wrapped me up in his arms. I cuddled against his chest and smelt the scent of him. Cigarette smoke, coal, sweat, aftershave, and ash tree. He held me close and murmured, "Tonight you can...I'll protect you."_

 _My body slowly relaxed against his and soon he was sitting with me in his lap. I listened to his heart beat as he gently carded a hand through my hair. I slowly drifted off to sleep even as I murmured, "Thank you Tyki..."_

 _I barely heard his reply as I slowly lost myself in the sweet darkness of sleep, "Anything for you...Meu Inverno **(1)**..."_

* * *

With Tyki

* * *

Tyki stared at the sky and shuddered slightly as a soft breeze ran through the room. It felt as if she was sitting right next to him, yet when he looked she wasn't. His fingers clenched around a necklace as he stared at the stars. The necklace was of a sapphire butterfly with a fox curled under it made of amethyst. His mind went back to the words she had said when she gave it to him, " _No matter what you do, keep this with you,"_ She had smiled at him with that fox-like smile of hers, " _If you have that, you'll always have me by your side,"_ She had held up a second one only with the animals made in reverse, " _I have it's twin, so the same could be said for me,"_ She had looked at him with those damnable puppy dog eyes, " _Please?"_

He had quickly fallen prey to those mismatched eyes of hers and agreed. Ever since then, he had always carried the necklace with him. Ever since her death, he had the twin. He carried both in hopes that one day he could give her back hers, but as the years passed it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to. Yet, her words echoed in his mind; the words she had spoke during one of the nights they had spent together, " _I can feel it in the air..."_

Tyki closed his eyes and held the necklace in his hand close, "Soon Meu Inverno...Soon..."

 **End of chapter! Did you guys like it?**

 **(1) Meu Inverno-My winter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary:** **The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

I ran a hand sleepily through my hair as Hermione dragged Luna and I downstairs 10 minutes before class was due to start. She was currently cursing our lack of sense being as today was the first day of classes. I still don't see why she was acting like this, but then again it's Hermione. It still didn't change the fact that I was still sleepy as hell and wished that I had History of magic first period because then I could sleep more. I still couldn't believe most people would miss out on this chance to sleep in class without the teacher noticing. I barley noticed when we got to the great hall, but immediately latched onto the cup of coffee that appeared on the table. I hummed in bliss as Blaise chuckled across from me and asked, "Still the same pain in the ass to wake up in the morning?"

I offered the Italian male a half hearted glare with half-lidded eyes. Hermione groaned as she grabbed her breakfast, "Yes. Honestly you would think she would wake up early in the mornings, but nope."

I grabbed an apple and began to eat it much to Hannah's dismay as she said, "You need to eat something other than that Frost."

I merely offered the girl a small shrug and continued to eat my apple. Daphne giggled softly, "Hannah you know as well as the rest of us that she'll never change. Apples are the only thing you'll find her eating in the morning."

Hannah groaned softly, "I know, but still it isn't healthy."

"At least it's something," Tracy offered with a slight grin.

"Ms. Granger I hope this habit isn't going to continue," Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to us, "10 minutes before class is due to start and on the first day no less,"

"I apologize Professor, for the fault is mine this fine morning," I say causing her to look at me in slight surprise, "Please forgive me for causing it,"

"Ms. Potter is there a reason as to why you're speaking with a Scottish accent?" The Professor asked causing me to shrug.

"Not really Professor. It's a habit that's always been with me," I offer her a slightly sheepish smile, "I can normally hide it, but in the mornings it's not something I can do,"

"Have you ever been to Scotland?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Just this past summer, Sirius took Luna, Hermione, and I there," I answer softly, "He said that he wanted to show me where my Mother''s clan came from,"

"I see," The Professor said slowly before handing Luna, Hermione, and I our schedule's while looking distinctly surprised though it was hidden quickly, "Please look over your schedules and try to not make it a habit to come down ten minutes before classes. The last few years I let it slide because they weren't as important, but now you're beginning your NEWT studies and must be ready for them,"

I looked over my schedule and nodded to myself, "Looks like I have Runes first period with you Hermione."

Hermione looked pleased before looking at Draco, Susan, and Hannah, "Did you three choose to continue this year?"

"I did," Draco confirmed while Hannah nodded though Susan shook her head.

"I chose to focus on defense this year along with a few others that will help me become an Auror," Susan said causing me to nod.

"We should get to class. Wouldn't want our teachers to get angry," Ginny said though the smirk on her face said other wise.

She had a good point so we all began to get up. I made sure to grab three more apples to hold me over much to Tracy's amusement. Said girl wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she whispered, "You'll still be give me information for my Transfiguration, Potions and Charms homework right?"

"The deal is the same as last year," I answer softly, "I'll give you the list later,"

She nodded and slid off to Daphne's side. The icy blonde nodded to me before heading off to her class with Tracy trailing behind her. I made my way up the stairs slowly as I followed Hermione and Draco. Tracy would always ask me for help in those subjects and I would provide information for her, but she had to draw her own conclusions. It was a system that worked out best in the end because it gave Tracy the help she needed and me anything that I needed at the time.

* * *

Daisya and Krory

* * *

The two watched as Frost walked away with her friends. Daisya had a smirk on his face as he said, "Scottish accent is there."

"Another point towards it being her, but we still need to watch," Krory said in reply.

"Ah Mr. Arystar," Dumbledore said as he walked up, "I hope you are well this morning,"

"We're fine thank you for asking," Krory assured though for some reason he didn't like this man, "What can we do for you this fine morning?"

"I just wished to know what you plan to do during your stay here?" Dumbledore answered with his usual grandfather persona up, "Do you plan to patrol the castle and grounds?"

"For now, we plan on surveying the land," Krory answered though his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Are you planning to send letters to Adam?" Dumbledore asked, "Reports if you will?"

"A monthly report; however, if something note worthy happens, we will be sure to send a report immediately," Krory answered while standing, "If you'll excuse us, we must get started,"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied though he didn't show it, he was rather angry for being brushed off like that, "Pleasant day to you then,"

"And to you as well," Krory said before walking off with the others following him.

"Something wrong Krory?" Daisya asked as they walked through the doors to great hall.

"I don't like that man. He seems fake," Krory answered, "Be watchful of him. The Earl will want to know everything that's going on if Polarise is here,"

Agreements were given and the five split up to gather more ground.

* * *

With Frost

* * *

I sat next to Tracy in the back of the room as we watched Snape pace in front. I could feel the subtle stiffening of her muscles as the man continued to do so. I was keeping better control of myself than she was, but for the girl, it was amazing how much control she was showing. Her time in Slytherin house had not been the best due to her friendship with me, but like the rest of us, she tried not to care about what others did. The Professor had been harsher with both Daphne and her due to how close the three of us were. It was probably going to be a rough year with him teaching defense, but we would push through it like we did with potions. Daphne settled on Tracy's other side and grabbed the stiffening blonde hand. She relaxed immediately as usual much to my amusement. Snape sneered as the last person entered the class, "You all have received a patch-work education with the last year being the most dunder-headed of all. Some of you," His dark eyes flickered to where my friends and I sat in the back of the class, "Took it upon yourselves to actually learn something. If it will help you in this class, it will be a surprise..."

* * *

Small Time skip

* * *

"Well that was..." Neville trailed off as he took a seat against one of the many trees by the lake.

"Shitty," Tracy said while plopping down on the ground.

"While it could have gone better," I agree causing Tracy to smile only to frown as the next set of words left my mouth, "It showed he would be a good teacher,"

"How the hell did you work that out?" Tracy demanded.

"While I hate to agree with her," Hermione said much to the blonde's anger.

"Hey!" Tracy growled only to be ignored.

"How exactly did you work out that conclusion?" Hermione finished as if not interrupted.

I sighed softly from my place on one of the high stones in the little area we had claimed so long ago, "To be truthful, I'm still skeptical on how good of a teacher he will be for the class."

"I'm sensing a but in there," Hannah said causing me to nod.

I ran a hand through my hair as I puzzled about how to phrase my next statement before deciding to just push through it, "His style of teaching needs work, but that doesn't mean the information he'll be giving us won't be beneficial to learn."

"What'dya mean?" Tracy asked causing me to give her a deadpan stare, "Right I'll let you finish,"

I nodded to her before sighing, "You all know his past right?" Nods were given, "What exactly do we know about him? Well, other than being a friend of my mothers, his past with the Marauders, and him being a potions master."

"The man needs better social skills," Tracy said bluntly causing a few snickers.

"Yes, but other than that," I agree with a small smile.

"He's a Death Eater and a member of the Order," Susan added causing me to nod.

"He wears a shit load of black," Tracy added causing snorts.

"I think the Dungeon Bat nickname gave that away," I say causing snickers, "But what else?"

"Dark Arts..." Neville said hesitantly.

"So what?" Tracy asked while turning to him, "What's that got to do with current topic-"

"Correct Neville," I say causing her to turn to look at me.

"Say what now?" Tracy asked in disbelief, "What the hell do the dark arts have to do with anything?"

"He will be focusing on the Dark Art's most likely," I say before looking at Draco who offered me a nod, "Because of this, we'll actually be able to encounter the spells before they're used on us, Alright?" I saw a few hesitant nods, "The knowledge we gain will allow us to figure out which spell it is, counters if any exist, what the spell does, how much damage it can cause, how far the spell can go, and everything else that matters,"

"What you're saying, is that we'll be better prepared for the war ahead of us?" Blaise asked causing me to nod.

"Correct," I gave them all a smile, "With that in mind, we really need to figure out a schedule for all of us to work with. I believe that Saturdays would be the best days to work together on getting our physical conditions up and running,"

"What about Quidditch?" Fred asked causing me to hum.

"Right we're going to need to get the team ready for the games this year and next year as well," I closed my eyes as I thought over my schedule, "Saturday mornings would be best spent working on Quidditch with everyone looking up spells or doing homework," I open my eyes slowly, "We'll need to figure out the whole team, look over everyone's schedules, and figure out where everything works together before we begin practice, but Saturday mornings will be a permanent fixture," I look at Fred and George, "We'll be working together to figure out all the various strategies for the year,"

"What's wrong with the old ones?" Fred asked causing me to shrug.

"While some a useful, we really need some new ones to spice things up," I answer with a slight smirk, "After all, we can't let the other teams get used to our plans can we?"

"No," George said as Fred nodded, "We should start figuring those out right?"

"Later," I agree before looking up at the castle, "Those with class should get going,"

Hermione, the Twins, Hannah, Draco, Susan, Daphne, Neville, and Blaise stood up. They offered their goodbyes as Ginny and Luna made their way over. I smiled as Luna plopped down next to me with a smile. I reached into my bag and took out my last apple before splitting it with the knife Sirius gave me. Luna took one half and I the other before we began to snack on it. Ginny pouted at me and I chuckled softly before tossing her one of the chocolate bars I had in my bag. Tracy grabbed one from her own bag as Ginny asked, "How come neither of you are taking Arithmancy?"

"I'm not good with numbers," Tracy said unabashedly.

"I just don't care to learn it," I answer with a small shrug, "While it's need for certain parts of spell making, I've already learned enough to know what to do,"

"Have you made any new spells?" Ginny asked causing me to hum and nod, "What kinds?"

"Mostly elemental," I answer causing the three to giggle, "I did make a new illusion spell,"

"What does it do?" Tracy asked causing me to smirk, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like that spell?"

"Oh it's not that you won't like it, it's just that you probably won't want it placed on you," I say causing her to look at me in confusion and a small bit of sadistic excitement.

"What does it do?" She asked again.

"It makes you believe you've gone to another world entirely," I answer causing her to pout a bit, "The world is one of your dreams, but like dreams it can be pleasant or unpleasant,"

"It causes nightmares?" She looked rather giddy at that.

"Yes, but the dream depends on what the caster is feeling at the moment it is cast," I continue my explanation, "If the caster is feeling happy, the world will be pleasant, but if the caster is feeling angry, it will be a nightmare,"

"Okay so it's emotion based?" Ginny asked causing me to nod, "Is there a way for it to be what the caster wants without being based on emotions?"

"Yup," I hum softly, "It was easy to create the first part of the spell, the world if you will," They nodded, "But to add a second, higher level to the spell it took a matter of weeks," Tracy sucked in a harsh breath, "I assume you both know what that means?"

"The higher level part of the spell will require double or triple the amount of magic the first level needed," Tracy breathed out in shock.

"Not only that," Ginny added with slightly wide eyes, "It's an illusion spell, so it'll take a lot of magic anyway,"

"Correct," I smiled at both of them, "Want to know the name of the spell?"

"Yes," They chorus.

"The first spell is 'somnia mundi' **(1)** ," Both nodded at that, "The second is either 'Somnia mundo infernum' **(2)** for Nightmares or 'Somnio mundum caelum **(3)** ' for good dreams,"

"I'm so going to learn that spell," Tracy vowed much to my amusement.

"Try as you like," I say while leaning back against Winter as he appeared, "Luna already knows it,"

"Really?" Ginny asked causing the blonde at my side to nod, "Nice!"

"Damn already beaten by a kid," Tracy growled playfully, "But at least it's another blonde!"

I shook my head in amusement before focusing on Ginny as she asked, "So what did you guys do over the summer other than make a few spells and travel?"

"I drew," I ignored the resounding snort that earned, "I also got a new broom, a bunch of new supplies, a lot of books, new clothes, and a few other things to name a few. I also learned a lot of diffrent things over the summer that'll help us train for the war,"

Luna said, "I found evidence of nargles!"

I shook my head as Tracy and Ginny went wide eyed. I snapped my fingers causing the two to look at me, "Alright you three. How about we get some pranks planned and put into action."

I was given three very large grins and grinned in reply. Ah it's so good to have good enablers and helpers.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"Frost you're helping me with my Homework for this class," Hermione said causing me to give her an exasperated look.

"Hermione you do realize how last year ended up right?" I ask tiredly causing her to blush.

"It'll be diffrent this year!" She protested causing me to snort.

"You wouldn't listen to a thing I said," I deadpan causing her blush to deepen.

"Potions is not like cooking no matter how you put it!" Hermione exclaimed causing me to shake my head.

"It is," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "It's just an over complicated and advanced type of cooking where one mistake will most likely kill you..." I paused for a moment, "Or injure you to the point that healing won't help,"

Hermione shook her head, "It isn't like that."

"Protest all you like, but that's how it is in my head," I say while walking towards the stairs, "I can't help you if you won't listen to me,"

"I didn't even know you could cook," Tracy said causing me to shrug.

"I would be surprised if she couldn't," Blaise commented with a teasing grin, "She is a little jack of all trades you know,"

"I do what I need to, to survive," I retort with a small shrug, "So shut it,"

"Oooh getting feisty now?" Blaise teased causing me to give the Italian boy a glare, "Little chibi storm,"

"Keep calling me that and I will turn you into a cheetah cub," I growl causing him to smirk at me.

"Bring. It. Little. Chibi. Storm," He said slowly before taking off running.

I chased off after him with a growl and pulled out my wand. I began to cast the human transfiguration spell over and over at him. With each miss, I got closer to hitting him. He began to sweat and pant as we continued this little game of cat and mouse. I began to smirk as we ran and added in a few other spells. I finally managed to corner him and grinned down at my prey. He paled as I said, "Caught ya."

"N-now, n-now we don't n-need t-t-to d-d-do t-this," Blaise tried to bargain, "Y-you w-would g-get i-into trouble,"

With a laugh, I cast the spell on him. He let out a pathetic mewl as he transformed into a cheetah cub. I picked him up carefully, "You do realize that I don't care about getting into trouble right?" I made my way back to our friends before depositing him into Neville's arms, "Let's get our stuff settled into our dorms before going to eat."

Laughter echoed through the hall as we separated. Draco carried Blaise's bag for him due to the now transformed male being unable to. Ah some of the things magic can do!

* * *

With the Exorcists

* * *

"Are you serious?" Krory asked causing Al to nod since he had just returned from his patrol and thus saw what happened.

Daisya let out a loud laugh, "Damn that means Polarise can now go through with her threat to turn Lavi into a rabbit!"

Snorts echoed from the others while Krory shook his head at that. It wasn't as funny as they thought it was, but then again he had been around Polarise during the mission to get Cross before she had been called away. The pranks the girl had pulled had become the norm since they had happened often enough. With magic, they would probably be funny once more, but only time would tell. He let out a sigh as he looked out at the slowly darkening sky. Another point in the direction leading towards Polarise. It would seem that only time would truly tell if it was her, but with the facts coming in, he was beginning to believe that it was her.

 **End of chapter. Kinda on the short side, but yeah!**

 **(1)-** **Somnia Mundi-Dream world  
(2)-Somnia Mundi Infernum-Dream world: Hell  
(3)** **Somnio mundum caelum-Dream World: Heaven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary:** **The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

 _"See Chibi!" An annoying red head that popped into my dreams a lot grinned at me, "I told ya it would work,"_

 _"Oh it worked, but you gotta run from him now," I gesture to the steaming white haired boy that took the star of my dreams many times, "I ain't helping you,"_

 _I turned and began to walk away as the red head gaped at me. He finally managed to shout, "H-hey why aren't you going to help?"_

 _"You called me Chibi," I answer with a smirk, "Now you have to deal with Allen,"_

 _"B-but he's your little brother!" The red head shouted causing me to shrug._

 _"He maybe my little brother, but I ain't helping you since you're the one that caused it," I walked away from him with a wave of my hand, "Have fun!"_

 _I heard a shout of, "Damn it! Come back!"_

 _I giggled and continued to move through the rather heavy crowd. Every so often, my hand would dart into a purse or a pocket and money, jewelry, and the like would fall into my hands. I made my way through the heavy crowd to the run down part of the town we had stopped at to rest. I smiled as I heard the squeals of children and soon found myself at the rundown orphanage of the town. I made my way inside and knocked on the door which was then opened by a rather old woman. She smiled and beckoned me inside with a smile, "Ah Polarise I heard that you and your little brother were in town."_

 _"We're looking for the red haired pervert," I answer causing her to grimace slightly, "I decided to stop by and see how everything's going,"_

 _"It's been easier with the garden you helped create," She said causing me to smile, "Tom and Gracie managed to get jobs, so money is flowing in now,"_

 _"Good," I sighed and pulled out the spoils I had gathered on the way here though I saved some of the jewelry for myself, "Here's some stuff I hope will help,"_

 _"Thank you," The matron of the orphanage smiled._

 _We spent a few more moments talking before I left. I waved to the children and smiled as they played with some of the toys I had brought for them last time I was in the area. I soon found a warm hand in mine and smiled as I looked to the side, "Hey Tyki. Whatcha doin' here?"_

 _The man chuckled and smiled at me, "I wanted to visit you."_

 _I shook my head with a small laugh, "Of course," I offered the cleaned up looking man a raised eyebrow, "Here on business?"_

 _"No though I haven't had time to change since I just got finished some," He answered causing me to nod, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Looking for a certain red haired bastard that I want to beat to the brink," I say causing him to frown slightly, "Something wrong?"_

 _"No," He shook his head before glancing back, "Why were you in that orphanage?"_

 _"I wanted to make a donation and talk to an old friend of mine," I say with a small shrug, "Plus it feel's good to give those kids a chance," A small blush decorated my cheeks, "It'll keep them from either being sold off to the circus or have to resort to less than savory things to survive,"_

 _"Like you?" He asked causing me to nod, "You have a big heart,"_

 _"More like I just don't want people to have to do what I did once upon a time," I say causing him to chuckle which warmed my heart, "How are Eeez and the others?"_

 _"Doing well," He looked at me with a smile, "The medicine you made for Eeez has made it easier for him to breath. He's been a lot more healthy since he started taking it,"_

 _"Do you guys need more?" I asked causing him to nod, "I have some of it in my bag. We'll have to head to the Inn where I'm staying to get it,"_

 _"Where's Winter?" Tyki asked as we headed that way._

 _"Delivering a report of everything so far to Komui," I answer causing him to nod slightly, "So how have you been?"_

 _"I've been good," He answered causing me to giggle, "What not a good answer?"_

 _"Not really, but it's a classic so I can't fault you," I answer and he chuckled softly._

 _"Fine," He rolled his eyes playfully, "I've been doing good. The jobs are coming in and it's been kinda easy on me,"_

 _"I'm glad," I smiled softly, "I was kinda worried since last time you were so stressed over something,"_

 _"Well I'm not anymore," He said causing me to nod, "What about you?" He looked at me with slight worry as we reach the Inn and I bring us up to my personal room, "How are you doing?"_

 _"Other than being pissed over having to find that rat bastard of a pervert?" I asked causing him to nod, "Pretty good. Some things could use some work, but I'm not too bored. We haven't been too bothered, but I did meet this odd Blonde a little while ago,"_

 _"Did she do anything to you?" He sounded worried causing me to frown._

 _"No," I answered causing him to sigh in relief as I got the medicine I had made for Eeez, "We only sat together one night while I was separated from the others. We talked a bit about life and we didn't fight," I sighed a bit, "While I know we should have fought, I...I didn't feel the need to,"_

 _He looked at me with slight amusement, "You do know that you are quite odd."_

 _"And you're quite the worry wart, but we don't comment on that," I say before handing him the medicine, "Here you go,"_

 _"Hey I am not," He protested as he took the medicine, "Do you want anything in return?"_

 _"Only to know that you'll continue to be my friend and company," I answer causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "You're a friend Tyki, so I'm not about to charge you for stuff like this," I then decided to tease him, "Plus it helps that it's for a cute kid like Eeez,"_

 _He mock pouted at me, "You only like being around me because of Eeez."_

 _"Maybe," I tease causing him to scowl playfully, "Though you are rather amusing,"_

 _"You keep me around because I amuse you?" He asked causing me to shrug._

 _"Perhaps or I like taking your money when you lose at poker," He shook his head lightly and I sobered up some as I plop down on my bed, "So you leaving?"_

 _"I have to get this to Clark and head to my next job," He answered causing me to sigh lightly._

 _"I'm sad that we don't get to spend a lot of time like this playing around," I murmured and laid back to stare at the_ _ceiling._

 _"But we can't," He sighed and made his way over before sitting down next to me, "It's how things are,"_

 _"Yup," I hum softly as I stared at the beams supporting the roof, "Allen and the others'll be back soon,"_

 _We sat in silence for a little before I heard Levi shout below, "Damn it Bean Sprout! I said I was sorry!"_

 _"And there goes our time together," I sat up and wrapped my arms around Tyki's shoulders while being mindful of the medicine, "See you,"_

 _"See you," He replied as I let him go._

 _He stood up and walked over to the door. He paused to open it and waved at me before walking out. I laid back and murmur, "Damn I wish I could spend more time with him away from the damned order's war..."_

* * *

End of dream

* * *

I woke up with a small groan and sat up slowly as I rubbed at my eyes. A month had passed in Hogwarts and the dreams had been getting more detailed. The warmth of another hand in mine and the warmth of the hug still lingered on my slightly chilled skin. I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair. The dreams were now longer than ever, yet as I looked out to the window, I noticed that only a few hours had passed since I had gone to sleep. The dreams had also been putting some kind of stress on my body though I don't let the others see it. It's harder to stay awake in class and I've started having dizzy spells at random points in the day. I've been contemplating going to see Madame Pomfrey about all of it, but never had the time with all the things I had to do during the day. I let out another sigh as I leaned back against my pillows and looked to my side. Winter had been affected by it as well. He's been sleeping longer and longer until yesterday when he didn't get up at all. I had been forced to lug a heavy bag from class to class, but I didn't mind so much as I worried about him. The fact I couldn't do anything to help him was pissing me off. I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep. I was going to help Hermione and the others get started on learning wandless magic in the morning after all.

* * *

During the day

* * *

I was heading upstairs to take a nap when I bumped head first into someone. I landed on my butt ass and shook my head lightly as I muttered, "Shit."

I heard a low chuckle and looked up to see the vampire-like man, Krory. He held out a hand to me, "Let me help you up."

"Sorry for bumping into you," I said after I got up, "I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"You seemed deep in thought," He nodded his head slightly, "Something on your mind?"

"Nah just tried," I say with a small smile.

He seemed to notice something and asked, "Are you alright? You look a little sick?"

"Nah just tired," I repeat my earlier statement, "I'll be okay after getting a nap,"

"I suppose so," He looked around slightly, "Where is your familiar? He's usually with you,"

"He's sleeping," I answer though I flinched a bit, "He's been doing that a lot lately,"

"Oh?" He seemed to notice the flinch, "Is he alright?"

I shrug and wondered why I felt comfortable talking about Winter's health. Then again this guy isn't someone that was likely to go report everything he hears about me to Dumbledore, I bit my lip before sighing, "I don't know. He's been sleeping a lot lately and hasn't woken up for the last two days."

"Has he ever done that before?" Krory looked curious and I think I saw a flicker of some emotion in his eyes.

I frowned slightly before shaking my head, "No he hasn't. Not even when I got him as a cub. He's always awake with me unless I order him to take a nap or he feels that I'm safe."

"I see," He hummed softly before asking me something that caught me off guard and caused my hackles to be raised, "Are you having odd dreams? Dreams that seem so real that they felt like memories?" He paused before asking, "Dreams where the feeling of being touched lingers long after the dream is over?"

I stared hard at him as I silently panicked inside. The only people who knew about my dreams were my friends and even then only a select few knew the extent of the dreams. Even to those few, I kept quiet about some effects. The effect of being hugged in them was one of them. I moved away from the man and shake my head, "I need to get going."

I took off without looking back as I tried to get away from the vampire-like man.

* * *

With Krory

* * *

He frowned silently as he watch the girl run off. The panic he had seen in her eyes told him that she had been having those dreams. If he was right, the girl was truly Polarise. Daisya walked up next to him and asked, "What'd you do to her Krory? She looked kinda panicked."

"I asked her some questions," Krory replied and began to walk down the stairs, "I think it's time we brought in the Earl on our find,"

"What do you mean?" Daisya asked as he followed the older Exorcist, "And where's her familiar? I noticed that he hasn't been around her since three nights ago,"

"He's been sleeping for the last two days," Krory answered causing the jester-like Exorcist to pause before grinning, "I assume you know what that means?"

"Her familiar might be Winter gaining his memories back?" Daisya asked with excitement in his voice, "Hell Yeah!" He then looked at Krory, "What did you ask her about?"

"I asked her if she was having odd dreams," Krory answered as they made their way down the Grand Staircase, "I asked her if she was having dreams so real that they felt like memories. I ask her if she was having dreams where the feeling of being touched lingered long after the dream was done," He closed his eyes lightly as they made their way outside, "After we're done our patrol, let's write a letter to them,"

"Better to do with where those listening spells are?" Daisya asked causing Krory to nod, "I'll take the west today. You take the east,"

"Right," Krory nodded and the two separated.

* * *

With Frost

* * *

I panted softly as I leaned against the wall of the third floor. How had he known about the dreams? How did he know about the extent of them? I closed my eyes as one of the questions popped back into my mind, " _Dreams that seem so real that they felt like memories?_ "

Dreams that seem so real that they feel like memories? Yeah most of the dreams felt like that come to think about it. All of them did except in the beginning, but then again not much happened in them other than a few snippets. I frowned before pushing myself off the wall as I noticed that I wasn't far from the library. Sleep could wait since I needed to see if Madame Prince had any books on the subject.

* * *

A short time later

* * *

I sat at one of the back corners of the library with a small stack of books in front of me. It had taken a bit of convincing, but Madame Prince had helped me find the books I was looking for as well as a few that contained some words that had popped up quite frequently during my dreams. Each of the books on dreams seeming to be memories all centered around three ideas. The first was merely someone like my parents imprinting the memories of certain events into my mind when I was a baby to help me when I grew older. The second was that someone had cast a rather complex illusion over me and the 'dreams' were actually my real life while the one I was living was merely a reality the caster had placed my mind in. The third was that the 'dreams' were actually memories from a previous life that were being unlocked either due to an event triggering them or some kind of power being ingrained into the memories to make them activate once a certain level of maturity was released. I discounted the 2nd one because the flaw in that theory was that illusions can't affect someone who's magic is aligned to illusions. The second was discounted after much thought because my parents wouldn't put some of the things in my dreams that pop up. I shiver slightly at the memory of some of those dreams. The third was the only option and led me to the book I was about to look at. The second part of the theory spoke of one word and one word alone. The word was one of the ones that I wanted to look up due to the fact it was mentioned frequently during my dreams. I breathed out the word as I picked up the book, "Noah.."

The book in my hand's was old. A lot older than most of the books that I had seen. It looked like it was about to fall apart though Madame Prince told me that the book was warded against such things every few months. I felt my fingers shake as I opened the book and was immediately met with a huge pentagram sitting in the direct center of the page. Over the top and the bottom three to four words were written each. The top said the books title 'The clan of Noah'. The bottom said 'The Millennium Earl'. The two names sent a shiver down my spine and I felt my throat tighten. I shook myself firmly to stop and berated myself for acting like this even if something seemed to stir inside of me. I opened the next page and began to read what was written there:

 _The clan of Noah or the Noah clan are the decedents of Noah and his children._ _All humans on Earth are the descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. It was originally believed that at their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Earl of Millennium who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset._ _Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name._ _Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair (with the exception of a few) and the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata._

 _The Noah clan were the top dogs so to speak, but soon the human's gained a weapon to combat them. Innocence was what they called it with the most powerful being known as The Heart of Innocence. Thousands of years ago,_ _the Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it was documented as "The Three Days of Darkness" by the ancient civilization. After the first incarnation of the Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generation. The ancient civilization, prophesied the return of the Earl and the Noah, left behind the Innocence for future generations to find, leaving instructions in one particular piece of Innocence, known as the Cube._

 _The greatest enemy of the clan was known as the Exorcists for they wielded the innocence to wage war against the clan. The war lasted for many years as neither could let go of their hatred until something occurred. Two of the clan, The Earl and the 14th, fell in love with an Exorcist. The love blossomed until two amazing things came about. A pair of children with the blood of the Noah clan and the blood of the Exorcists; One boy and one girl. The two children would one day become the stars of the war so to speak, but alas tragedy occurred. The eldest child was given away by the Exorcist due to the Exorcist not being able to raise girl. The child was unknown to the clan until many years later. The younger of the two was born just 3 years after with the whole clans knowledge, but tragedy occurred when the Exorcists struck. The child was given to a friend of the Exorcist that ran from the battle, but alas when the friend was found, the friend was dead and the child gone._

 _Years would pass until either of the children were found. Both children became wielders of innocence and joined the Exorcists in their war. The two discovered each other and then a care taker after a few years together. The caretaker would become very dear to the two, but alas tragedy struck. The children's caretaker was killed and the two mourned. The Elder was quick to push down the grief she felt to try to find a solution for the two. The younger however mourned much deeper and the pain he felt drew the Earl to him. The Earl offered him a way to bring the caretaker back and the younger, being a naive child, took the deal. However, hope turned to horror as he realized what he had done._

 _You see the Earl brings someone back by creating a skeleton of Dark Matter and has them call the departed soul of the loved one back, the soul then becoming trapped within the skeleton and forced to obey the Earl's will. Once trapped within the skeleton, the soul then "puts on" the body of the loved one who called it back, using their skin to move around in the human world in disguise. The trapped souls become known as Akuma at that moment. The Akuma are the servants of the noah clan_

 _The caretaker realized what the child had done and shouted at him. He was ordered by the Earl, who did not know that the child was his, to kill the child and wear the child's body. The caretaker was forced to obey, but the child's innocence activated, in the shape of a large metal claw with a glowing cross on the back of the hand, at that moment and saved him. However, the child was cursed to be able to see the souls of the Akuma. The Elder child arrived in just enough time to see what had happened and was devastated. In her highly emotional state, she did not notice the Earl leaving or an Exorcist arriving._

 _The two were taken in by the Exorcist to be trained to join the war. They trained and trained until the Exorcist separated them. The elder was sent off to join the order of the Exorcists. However, the elder it seemed did not want to join either side. During the training the Exorcist had given the two, she had become doubtful of the world and realized that some of the hate the Noah had for humans was in the right place. She however went along because she wished to protect the younger even though at the time she did not know he was her brother._

 _Time passed for the two and finally the younger became a member of the Order. The two became friends with many there, but alas things once again took a diffrent turn._

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I stared down at the book in my hands as I shook lightly. The book had outlined most of the dreams though parts of it hadn't been in the dreams. I read over the list of abilities the Noah Clan had again as well as the Noah Apostles:

 _The abilities are diffrent for all Noah though there are five core abilities that all of them posses:_

 _1)Natural command of all Akuma: All Noah have the ability to command Akuma to do whatever they want, both verbally and telepathically. The extent of this influence is so complete that Noah can command Akuma to self-destruct, even if it is against the Akuma's will._

 _2) Akuma Blood Oil Immunity: Though they are human, Noah are immune to the poisonous effects of Akuma blood oil._

 _3) Noah's "Memory": The driving force behind the will that all Noah feel, it creates their thirst for blood and their hatred of Innocence and those who wield them, and, when a Noah is in a life threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramatically._

 _4) Familial Empathy: Noah are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden the Noah within them._

 _5) Dark Matter abilities: All Noah members have their special abilities based off Dark Matter, which grants them each a unique and powerful ability, making them deadly fighters. This also makes them vulnerable to Innocence, but at the same time, allows them to destroy Innocence by merely touching one._

 _The clan members of the Noah include:_

 _1) Adam-The Earl of Millennium  
2) Toraido-The Judge of the Noah  
3) Joido-The Pleasure of the Noah  
4) Dezaiasu-The Desire of the Noah  
5) Wisely-The Wisdom of the Noah  
6) Fiidora-The Corrosion of the Noah  
7) Maashiima-The Pity of the Noah  
8) Raasura-The Wrath of the Noah  
9) Road- The Dreams of the Noah  
10&11) Bondomu-The Bonds of the Noah  
12) Rasutoru-The Lust of the Noah  
13) Maitora-The Ability of the Noah  
14) Nea- The Musician of the Noah  
15) Polarise- The Creativity of the Noah  
16) Allen- The Balance of the Noah_

I bit my lip as I read over that again though my eyes stop on the 3rd and the 15th. The 3rd made my heart race in my chest while the second made me feel as if I was gaining something back. I shook my head and shut the book as I decided that for now I should go rest. I stacked the books in my arms and went around the library depositing them in their proper places. I made my way to the doors of the library causing Madame Prince to ask, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

I contemplated it before nodding, "Yes and thank you for your help. I put all the books back where they belong."

"Thank you," She said in and I gave a nod in return, "Have a nice night Frost,"

I inclined my head and left without another word. She would no doubt be checking to see if I had put them all back. I began the slow trek to the lions den with sleep on my mind. I needed time to let all the information sink in and sleep would be the best option for me to do that. I entered the common room and found that it was empty meaning that dinner was most likely going on. I almost sighed in relief and made my way up the stairs and into my dorm room. I quickly changed into my night clothes and crawled into bed next to Winter while shutting the curtains around my bed. I ran a hand through his fur and murmured, "Wake up soon Winter. I need your advice on what I've learned. You've missed so much today and I...I miss having your presence as a constant by my side. It feels horrible without you there. I feel exposed without you. Please Win," I knew I was begging him, but damn it I want my familiar back, "Wake up soon."

My pleas went unheard as the leopard continued to slumber on and I sighed before curling up against him. His comforting presence wrapped around me like a blanket and eased me to sleep. I sighed softly in content as I lost all sense of the world.

 **End of chapter. How do you all like it? I know Nea and Allen would be the same, but in my fic they aren't. You don't like it? Stop reading or just don't care about it. I hope you all liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

 _"Polarise!" I turned my head slightly and smiled upon seeing a blue haired girl run up.  
_

 _"Hello Road," I greeted the teen as she reached me._

 _Road had purplish blue hair done up in spikes. She was wearing a punk-gothic lolita style dress. Her dark eyes glittered as she held a normal pink cane umbrella with the addition of a small jack-o-lantern on the tip. The head came alive and shouted, "Road let me go, Lero. We aren't supposed to be here, Lero!"_

 _"Oh Lero be quiet," Road said before smiling at me, "Hi Polarise!"_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked causing her to shake her head._

 _"Nope!" She smiled in slight excitement, "It's spring break,"_

 _I hum in acknowledgement and returned to my walk, "I see, but that doesn't explain why the two of you are here."_

 _Road pouted at me and said, "I want to have fun, but no one is around to play with me."_

 _"So you came to see me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and was given a nod in return, "I see..."_

 _"So can you play with me?" She asked causing me to chuckle and shake my head._

 _"Nope," She pouted at me, "I have to go get these," I held up the basket on my arm and shook it lightly causing a tinkling sound to be heard, "To the village up ahead,"_

 _"What are they?" Ah the natural curiosity of a child even if said child is not actually a child._

 _"They're bells and crystal animals," I answer with a small smile._

 _"Are you going to sell them?" She asked causing me to nod, "Can I have one?"_

 _"Sure though I didn't put any life in them," I said causing her to pout, "If you want, I'll make you a golem later,"_

 _"Yay!" Road cheered and waved Lero around.  
_

 _"Stop it, Lero!" Lero shouted causing both of us to giggle._

* * *

End of dream

* * *

I groaned as I woke up only to sit up when I noticed something missing from my bed. Winter was not laying beside me anymore. He was gone and the place he had laid was ice cold. I began to search for our connection and found it, but I couldn't open it enough to talk to him. I couldn't locate him either. The only thing I could feel were his emotions and that he was far away. Panic surged through me and I couldn't help but shout, "WINTER!"

* * *

With Winter some minutes before

* * *

The leopard watched as the Noah and Exorcists began to shout. It was rather odd to see them together after so many years of seeing them fighting. He quickly deduced that one of the exorcists based at Hogwarts, Krory or Daisya most likely, had sent a letter regarding Frost formally Polarise Walker. He sat comfortably in the shadows that dwelled in the room. A loud whistle made him wince before he looked at the source. It was one of the Noah, the 14th he guessed, as the man took his fingers from his mouth. One of the exorcists, the red haired bookman Lavi, shouted, "What the fuck?!"

"Will all of you quit arguing," The male glared at them causing most to flinch back, "You're all acting like children,"

"How are you not panicking about Polarise possibly being there?" The green haired girl, Lenalee, demanded.

He observed them silently before spotting the younger brother of his mistress. He noted that the younger sat near both the childish Noah of dreams, Road, and the odd Noah, Tyki Mikk. He silently stood up on and made his way over to the young boy he had grown fond of. The boy turned slightly and stared at him in shock as he butted his head lightly against the boys knee. The boy reached down as if to make sure he was real and ran a hand down his back. He arched against the boy silently as he watched the rest shout at each other. The Earl looked at the 14th with questioning eyes even as the dark haired male explained himself, "I know that she will be in danger from both Dumbledore and Voldemort, but I trust in Krory and the others to keep her safe until we are able to be there."

"What of her awakening?" The judge of the Noah, Toraido, asked, "She will be in a vulnerable state before and during the process,"

"She has Winter and I have no doubt she had gained her Innocence," The 14th explained, "Even if it won't harm anyone other than the corrupt and evil, it will act alongside her magic to protect her from things such as poison,"

"She may have Winter, but didn't Krory say that he didn't have his innocence?" Lenalee asked, "How can he protect her fully without it?"

"Ask him yourself," The 14th said before looking at Winter, "Winter it's been too long,"

He growled in agreement and stalked forward until he was staring into the eyes of the 14th. A look of understanding passed through the man's eyes before he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a soft silver chain. The chained glowed brightly and wrenched itself from the man's grip before expanded as it broke apart. The pieces of chain hovered around his neck before connecting once more as it settled there. He growled softly again and the 14th chuckled as Lavi asked, "The fucking chain we found in the ark this morning was Winter's?"

"Yes his innocence takes the form a chain when not in his possession," The white haired boy explained causing him to nod silently, "It's how we found out that Winter was an accommodator," The boy looked at him, "You came to get the chain?" He nodded and growled softly, "Is Polarise okay?" He sighed and shrugged, "So she's okay, but not okay?" He nodded, "We'll get to her as soon as possible,"

"Allen how the hell do you understand him?" Lavi asked while the other people in the room nodded or voiced their own questions about it.

"Because I grew up with him being around me after Polarise and I met," Allen explained while absentmindedly scratching at the leopards ears, "I learned from her about interpreting what he does and putting it into words. She's a lot better than me, but then again she's really good at interpreting animals. Plus, they're connected due to him being her familiar,"

"So the Chibi is okay?" Lavi asked causing Allen to look at him.

"Yes and no," He said before looking down at Winter, "I-"

Winter suddenly felt panic rise in his bond with his master and realized that he had been gone too long. He yowled softly as the panic swept through him causing someone to shout, "What the fucks going on?!"

Allen looked at Winter and asked, "Winter what's going on?" He growled loudly in his panic, "Polarise noticed you weren't there and is currently panicking," He looked at Winter and said, "Go to her. We'll figure everything out and get there as soon as possible."

Winter nodded and disappeared in a plume of shadows.

* * *

With Frost

* * *

I gripped the cup that had been forced into my hands by Professor McGonagall. Hermione and my other dorm mates had been woken up by my panic just a few minutes ago. Hermione sent one of them to get the Professor while Hermione tried to get me to stop panicking. It was only after she slapped me in the face did I start to calm down. The Professor arrived moments later and now we were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall was pacing in front of me and frowned as she looked at me, "When did you last see him?"

"Last night when I went to bed," I answer softly.

"Has he been acting weird lately?" She asked causing me to frown before nodding slightly.

"He's been sleeping a lot, but so have I," I answer causing her to look at me sharply, "Not to the extent he was sleeping, but I've been having trouble staying awake during classes," I shook my head, "Winter didn't get up at all during the last two days,"

"And why didn't you inform anyone of this happening?" She demanded causing me to shrink back slightly.

"I was going to do it today and I did tell someone," I flinched at the glare she directed towards me, "I'm sorry!"

"Ms. Potter has anything else occurred with your Familiar?" She asked causing me to shake my head, "Then I'm afraid we must wait until he returns to di-"

The Professor was cut off by a white form throwing itself out of the shadows. I felt the familiar warmth of Winter settle over me and cuddled my familiar in my arms. I buried my face in his fur as a soft whine left me. He growled in response and I felt his regret over our bond. I sent my forgiveness and hugged him tighter. When I finally had my emotions under control, I looked up and found everyone in the common room staring at us. I blink at them before looking at the Professor. I bit back a gulp as she glared down at Winter and said, "Ah Professor it looks like Winter's back."

"Yes, but where was he?" She asked causing me to shrug, "Ask him,"

I nodded before looking into the eyes of my familiar, "Where were you?"

He growled in response causing me to nod as the Professor asked, "Well?"

"He said that I would find out in time, but it had to do with a place both of us knew," I saw her twitch and shook my head lightly, "He was meeting old friends I guess and lost track of time,"

"I see," She glowered down at Winter, "Next time have him tell you if he's leaving. I would rather not be woken up early on a Saturday unless I must be," I nodded as Winter growled in agreement, "Good," She then looked around the common room, "I suggest you all either go back to sleep or get ready for the day,"

She left after that and I stared after her before looking at the twins, "Seeing as we've all been woken up early, let's gather the kids together and work on our plays."

The previous Saturday had been the Quidditch try-outs and needless to say I wanted to smack most of the kids there. I was pleased to note that Ginny was a marvelous Keeper. The twins stayed on a the Beaters though next year Seamus and Dean would be taking that position. The three chasers to replace the three that graduated were a mix of two third years and a fourth year. The two third years were twins named Alexander and Alexia. The fourth year was a girl by the name of Tessa Hark. The twins both had wavy dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes. They actually reminded me of Sirius in a way, but they had no relation to him being that their last name was Salvatore and both their parents came from Italy. Tessa had light auburn hair with a few streaks of blonde and purplish blue eyes. I absentmindedly ran a hand through Winter's fur as I greeted each of my teammates. All of them were yawning, but very eager to get started and I couldn't blame them. I smiled as the younger of the 3rd years, Alexander, asked, "So what are we gunna do Captain?"

"We're going to..." I began to outline what we were going to do the whole of the morning.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

I stretched against one of the trees and yawned softly as I watched my friends work on their wandless magic. Luna was in the lead with Hermione following quickly behind, but that was mostly due to me helping them during the summer. Daphne, Tracy, Hannah, and Susan were doing well at bringing their magic to the surface, but have yet to reach the level needed to actually use it. The twins were almost there, but only together could they actually use their wandless magic. Ginny was proving to be easy to teach, but her magic was barely responding to her. Neville and Blaise were doing incredibly well in their wandless magic training. The reason being that Neville had been unconsciously using his magic when he was tending to plants in order to keep them docile and promote growth. Blaise had been taught at a young age to use his magic wandlessly in case of one of his mothers suitors trying to kill him. It worked in our favor while his would be assassin's were given shitty luck. The boy was a power house when it came to manipulating the magic in his body to argument his limbs as well as any weapons he possessed. He just had trouble actually pushing the magic out of his body without a focus. In time, he would gain that control, but for now this was good. I noticed that the sun was slowly starting to go down meaning that dinner would soon be served. I sent out a quick burst of magic causing all of them to freeze and look at me with slightly wide eyes. I smirk at their wide eyes only to have my smirk turn into a grin as Tracy shouted, "Why the fuck did it just feel like I was being covered in something both hot and cold with something silky being dragged across my skin?"

I giggle softly at the description and answer, "I used a burst of my magic to stop you in your tracks."

"Why?" Hermione asked only for me to point at the setting sun.

"The sun's going down," I say as I jumped from the tree that I had climbed and landed gracefully on the ground below, "It's best if we get inside because I don't know about you, but I'm hungry,"

They quickly began to head towards the castle at the mention of food. I shook my head in amusement and followed after them. Winter followed me silently and brushed against my side as if to remind me that he was there. I noticed the necklace around his neck and wondered where he got it. It was oddly beautiful and for some reason it felt right to see him wear it. It was obviously important to him if he had gone to get it this morning. He looked up at me and cocked his head to the side as if to ask what I was thinking. I shook my head causing him to nod and we continued on our way up to the school from the hidden alcove of the lake we had chosen. We soon reached the school just as a wave of dizziness hit me. I managed to grab the great wooden front door as waves of it hit me. I struggled to keep myself standing as I waited for it to pass. I wanted to curse loudly since these waves of dizziness had been hitting me more frequently lately, but never had they hit me like this. I grit my teeth lightly only to feel a hand on my chin. I soon found myself looking into the concerned eyes of Neville as I struggled to keep from falling over. He spoke softly, "Frost. Are you okay?"

I wanted to nod, but settled for speaking verbally, "Yes. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Has this been happening a lot?" He demanded softly.

Due to the combination of my severe dizziness and the fact he only did such things when he was worried, I answered him truthfully, "Yes. They've been happening more frequently."

He nodded and turned slightly, "Blaise go get Madame Pomfrey. I'll get her to the hospital wing."

"Right," The Italian agreed as Neville picked me up.

Neville carried me towards the hospital wing as I struggled to keep my surroundings clear. A deep, almost physical pressure seemed to settle on my head. Neville's slightly jolting gate was enough to keep me from completely losing my surroundings. I heard a door open and was soon greeted with the scent of the hospital wing. It caused my stomach to revolt at the very scent of it and I gagged slightly. Neville was quick to settle me onto a bed and stood next to me, "Frost Madame Pomfrey will be able to help you."

"I hope so," I mutter under my breath as Winter appeared, "Winter,"

"Frost why didn't you tell us this was happening?" Neville demanded while looking worried.

His face was slightly blurry, but I could still see his eyes clearly. They shown with worry that extended as far as the eye could see. With a deep sigh, I answered him, "I've been alone Neville. Before I met any of you, before I had Winter, I was alone. I learned how to survive by hiding when I was hurt, when I was sick, when I was sad, I learned it all," I closed my eyes lightly, "Even now, I struggle with myself to even tell you guys when I think you're doing something wrong. I'm so scared of losing you that I keep closing myself off. I don't want to do it, but the habit..." I shook my head lightly and tried to ignore the tiredness slowly seeping into me as I opened my eyes, "The habit's hard to break."

He looked down at me with sullen eyes, "I know Frost, but I wish you would tell us."

"I know Nev," I murmured softly just as the door opened and an irritated nurse walked in with Blaise trailing behind, "I know,"

"Ms. Potter," The nurse gasped softly as she caught sight of me, "What happened to you?"

I look at her in numbed confusion as sleep tugged at me, "I got dizzy."

"Dizzy?" She gaped at me, "W-at do -ou me-n d-z-?"

I look at her funny at the disjointed sentence, "What did you ask Madame Pomfrey?"

She opened her mouth, "W-t - -u -an -zy?"

It felt like cotton was being pressed against my ears and inside of them as her words became even more disjointed. I shook my head as she opened her mouth. My vision became truly blurry before finally dying as my eyes closed. I felt a numb sort of panic settle over me as a shout echoed around me, "Frost!"

I struggled slightly, but soon lost to the wispy strands of darkness that were creeping towards me. I fell into a deep sleep while no longer caring about anything around me. I was too tired to care anymore and the darkness was too comforting for me to want to leave it.

* * *

With everyone around Frost

* * *

Madame Pomfrey cursed as she saw the girl fall unconscious. Her skin was visibly turning to an ashy color that was probably not healthy. She quickly went to her cabinets and grabbed a group of potions from it. She returned to the girl and began to run a diagnostic scan as she demanded of the boys standing nearby, "How long has this been going on?"

"Frost didn't tell us," Neville explained, "We didn't even notice that anything was wrong until a few days ago,"

"We thought she was just a little under the weather or had overworked herself," Blaise added while giving the mediwitch a small frown, "If we had known it was this bad, we would have taken her here immediately,"

"I see," Madame Pomfrey muttered before looking over the information the diagnostic scan brought and gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong with her, Madame Pomfrey? Neville asked the Mediwitch.

"Ms. Potter is going through an early magical inheritance," The Mediwitch answered.

"Will she be okay?" Neville asked her worriedly.

"She should be okay, but the nature of this inheritance is one that I'm not clear on," She looked over the information again, "I do not know what is happening to her other than it being an inheritance of some kind. I do not know when she shall be finished with it. I do not know when she'll awaken," She looked at the despondent duo, "I can however tell you that she'll be okay," Both perk up at that, "She'll no doubt be a lot healthier than she has been and will be stronger,"

"Will you keep us posted with her?" Blaise asked, "We're here friends, hell we're almost family," He shook his head, "Can you keep us posted?"

"I suppose," The Mediwitch agreed, "Now leave so I can deal with my patient,"

The two left with quite a few backwards glances towards the unconscious girl. She shook her head and went to work on the girl while silently wishing she knew how to help her. She could only provide the barest amount of care to her because the magic in her body would reject almost all forms of treatment. She glanced to the potions she had grabbed and spotted the nutrition potion. She picked it up while silently thanking god that this was one of the potions that could work during inheritances.

* * *

With Daisya and the others based at Hogwarts

* * *

They were sitting with the Headmaster in the mans office due to the letter the Earl had sent. Daisya was bored of the old man trying to manipulate the situation in his favor. Dumbledore had spent the last 3 hours trying to debate where everyone was going to be roomed, the food situation, the patrols, and the like. It was honestly driving him up the wall. Just then, a spectral cat appeared and spoke in the deputy headmistress's voice, "Frost Potter collapsed in the entrance hall and was taken to the infirmary."

The cat disappeared without another word and the Headmaster stood up, "Excuse me gentlemen, but I sho-"

"Headmaster we shall accompany you," Krory said as he stood with the rest of them, "Frost is the Girl-Who-Lived and the one that you said was of the utmost important to watch over. We will accompany you to make sure she has not been harmed,"

Dumbledore growled under his breath, but nodded as he moved towards the door. He hated it when the Earl's people were around. They were the only ones that wouldn't listen to a word he said unless they already knew it was either true or false. He hated it, but due to the crisis with Voldemort, he had to resort to using that favor the Earl owed him. Damn it all to hell. He wanted to spend enough time alone with the girl to look through her memories of the summer and find evidence to take her from Black. He needed his pawn to be malleable if he wanted to win against the monstrous beast of a wizard. Damn the Earl and damn his people for taking away his chance.

* * *

With the Noah

* * *

Multiple heads shot up as bodies froze where they stood. The people around them looked at the group in concern. Lavi, who was standing next to Allen, asked, "What's going on?"

"Polarise is awakening," Allen answered softly as a smile appeared on his face, "She'll most likely be awake by the time we are able to get there,"

"We must hurry," The Earl said with a frown on his face, "She is at her most vulnerable right now,"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked causing Road to turn to her.

Road's face was unusually serious as she said, "Because her inner Noah and her magic will be trying to find a balance between each other. It will be a full on war due to her innocence if she has it," Road noticed the slight horror and confusion on the faces around her, "All Noah's come from a magical background even if we don't have magical parents. It's one of the reasons we can control dark matter," Road closed her eyes, "Polarise's mind will be trying to assimilate the memories she had in her past life. Her dark matter will also be trying to open up parts of her magical control that lay dormant. It will most likely shatter any bindings on her which will cause an immense amount of pain. Due to this, she will be in an almost completely vulnerable state and unable to protect herself from outside sources."

"Shit," Many winced at hearing what's going to happen.

"Hey Road," Allen said causing the girl to look at him, "Will her being an animagus effect anything?"

"It might," Road shrugged her shoulders, "It mostly depends on what her animal form is. We'll find out later, but for now," She looked at everyone, "Let's pack up!"

Nods were given and people began to rush around to pack some items away. While they would always have access to the ark, it was best that Dumbledore didn't know where it was nor how to get inside. Tyki detached himself from the group and made his way through the ark. He quickly reached his room, but paused just outside the door to look at the one across from his. The door was a bright splash of dark blue with star shaped white spots and black wisps. His fingers itched to open the door while half hoping that she was behind it and that everything had been a dream, but he knew it was real. He shook himself as he went inside his room and sat down on his large bed. He pulled the two necklaces from their places on his person and fingered the amethyst kitsune. He vaguely wondered what she would say about all the panicking everyone was doing. He snorted as he realized she would most likely laugh and say " _Hey I can actually cause chaos without being there!"_ She would most likely throw herself across his lap and look at him with those mischievous eyes of hers, _"Did you panic? Tyki?"_

He sighed softly as he felt a pang in his chest. His fingers closed around the kitsune and he murmured, "Come back to us soon Polarise."

 **End of chapter. Man 2 chapters in three days? Listening and watching D. Grey Man Amv's is good for the soul! Tell me what you guys think and next chapter should be coming real soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Luna sat and stared at the unmoving form of the one she called big sister. She had seen that this was going to happen, but she could do nothing about it. It was to happen no matter what. It was what happened to all those who would become one of the Noah clan. She had thought that it wouldn't happen until that clan got here, but it seemed her inner Noah had decided to awaken. She felt angry at herself for not telling Frost about the pain she was about to go through or what the dreams were. Every time she told someone about their future, it always turned out worse. A tear trickled down from her eye as she stared down at the girl. She spoke softly as she curled up in the chair next to the bed, "Please Frost...Please Big sister make it through this and come back to me...I need my big sister...please..."

* * *

With Frost

* * *

 _I felt warm, yet also very cold. Something was slithering across my body like a snake and I wanted to get it off of me because it was disturbing. I tried to move, but I couldn't even twitch. It was like my body was frozen solid or something. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were glued shut. I began to panic only to feel something...familiar brush across my cheek. It felt both warm and cold, yet silky to the touch as it brushed the skin of my cheek. It made whatever was keeping my eyes closed seemingly disappear. I blink open my eyes and found myself in a dark place with withering shadows surrounding me. They had a purple tint to them as they moved around like snakes. I tried to move my head and found that I could move it side to side, but not up and down. I found myself surrounded by loosely floating ribbons of black lined white ribbons that kept the shadows from getting too close. The ribbons would sometimes open wide and the shadows would brush across my skin. The ribbons would quickly slam down on the shadows and cut the part that was touching me from the rest. The cut part would dissolve with a soft hiss while the rest of it's 'body' would quickly retreat while shaking slightly as it regrew the part that had been cut._

 _I watched as this continued until the shadows seemed to have enough and pressed closer. A few managed to get to me and wrapped around my arms. A pair grabbed my legs while one grabbed me by the neck. Agony that I often associated with burning suddenly sparked at the points that were being held. It crawled along my arms and legs as the one on my neck began to pulse agony in a slow beat though it did not move. A brief relief came in the form of the ribbons tearing at the shadows and removing them only for the agony to return as new shadows latched on. Each time the ribbons tore one off, the agony became worse as the next one took it's place. I couldn't even scream as the energy to do so was sapped away with each new round of agony._

 _The ribbons seemed to be getting overwhelmed and the agony increased tenfold as more of the shadows latched onto me. I began to fear that the agony would take me over as a bubble of pressure began to build in my chest. The pressure increased as more agony seared through me and more shadows attached themselves to me. The agony spread slowly from each point all headed straight to the core of my being, my chest, my heart, my very soul. The pressurized bubble got bigger and bigger as the agony got closer to my heart. When the agony finally reached it, the bubble burst open. Suddenly waves of calm began to crash through me as the shadows were forced away from me._

 _I felt what was holding me from moving break away causing me to fall slightly only for something to catch me. I opened my eyes though I do not know when I closed them and gasped softly. Curled around me was a gigantic white fox. It's eyes glowed a brilliant silvery green as it glared at the flowing tails swished around and the shadows hissed at the light that seemed to be coming from within the fox, no it's not just a fox, but a kitsune. The ribbons began to swirl lightly around the kitsune and brushed against me. The kitsune turned it's eyes on me and I was stuck by the memory of the crystal that had lodged itself in my heart. My eyebrows scrunched together before I murmured, "You're the crystal that I found in the Department of mysteries?" The kitsune nodded and I turned slightly, "That means the ribbons are my...magic?" The ribbons swirled and danced in the air causing me to giggle, "But what are the shadows around us?" The kitsune snorted softly, "You know, but I need to figure it out?" I got a nod in return, "Great, so if you want me to figure that out, can you tell me where we are?" I asked and one of the kitsune's tails tapped my forehead then the area of my chest right over my heart, "So we're in my mind's representation of my core," The kitsune nodded, "Then the shadows are..." The memory of the book I had read hit me and suddenly the shadows didn't look like shadows anymore, "They're," The shadows seemed to change from the snakes made of shadows and into a thick billowing purple lined mist, "Dark Matter," The mist seemed to pulse and suddenly a figure emerged from the mist,"Holy shit," The figure was a nine tailed kitsune just as large as the one made from the crystal, but this one was black with a few streaks of purple and had golden eyes, "A-are you a part of me?"_

 _The kitsune nodded and I felt the need to touch it. The kitsune holding me growled softly as if to tell me to keep away from the other kitsune. I shook my head lightly and pushed the tails away. I moved forward and reached out towards the black kitsune. It moved towards me and lowered it's head softly until my hand was just an few inches from it's forehead. I placed my hand on the black kitsune's head before reaching back towards the white kitsune's head. The white kitsune stared at me for a moment before lowering it's head and allowing me to touch it's forehead. A deep, unrelenting warmth swirled through me as the ribbons wrapped around us. Suddenly, I felt something pressing against my forehead and looked up to find a glowing ball made of swirling mist. I stared at it as it slowly came closer and instinctively bent my head forward. I jolted slightly as my mind seemed to start to burn as the ball slowly began to sink into my forehead. Ripples of pain hit me as the ball suddenly seemed to hit a wall. I gasp softly as the ball pressed harder and harder causing the pain to increase. My eyes closed as I heard twin growls of pain and anger from either side of me, yet neither of the kitsune withdrew from their place. The ribbons tightened as the wall in my mind began to crack and shudder. I finally let out a scream as the wall broke after a short while. The ball disappeared into my skull, but I could feel it as it broke apart into tendrils. The tendrils slid through my mind and seemed to settle all over the place._

 _Slowly the growls from both kitsune stopped as the ribbons slowly loosened and the pain began to fade away. I gasp softly as it felt like all my energy was being drained away. With each movement of the mist, my body seemed to grow heavier and heavier until I was forced to drop to the ground. The two kitsunes laid down around me and I giggled softly as the thought of Yin and Yang ran through my mind. The ribbons seemed to droop before laying across all three of us. Slowly my eyes closed and I allowed myself to fall asleep even as the mist continued to settle over my mind._

 _Images blared through what was supposed to be a peaceful sleep. Sights, sounds, smells, touches, and tastes followed the images. Suddenly as I watched the images go by, I began to piece together the dreams that I had been having. The white haired boy named Allen was my little star, my little brother. The green haired girl with those odd boots was Lenalee. The red haired, rabbit-like boy was Lavi the bookman. The blue haired samurai was Kanda the baka-samurai. The purple haired man wearing a white beret and building Robots was Komui the c_ _hief and at one time my boss. The vampire-like man Krory. The jester-like man Daisya. The klutzy, but kind Miranda. The red haired bastard Cross. The sadistic little brat, Road. The ever annoying, Sheril. The ever smiling, Earl. The mind reading annoyance Wisely. The calm and good listener Lu Lu Bell. The idiotic, but always hilarious twins_ _Devit and Jasdero. The serious and strict Toraido. The creepy Fiidora. The ever mocking Maashiima. The always working, but always ready to share ideas with Maitora. The fun loving and kind Nea. Finally, the cat like and mischievous, but at times sadistic Tyki. Each one was so important to me and I hated that I had forgotten them._

 _The memories slowly pieced themselves together and I remembered everything from start to finish. I remember my earliest memory of being sold to the circus by the one that was supposed to take care of me. Find Allen in the Circus though his name had been Red. Meeting Mana and gaining him as a caretaker. Learning magic from Mana and gaining Winter as my familiar. Mana dying and Allen trying to get him back with the help of the Earl. Allen being cursed and his innocence activating. Cross taking us in and 'training' us. Being sent to the order three years before Allen would get to come. Meeting Daisya and everyone. Lavi coming along. Allen coming to the order while I was on a mission. Going on missions with my brother and meeting Tyki for the first time in human form. The many troubles and Noah's I met when Komui sent us to search for Cross. Having to split off from Allen and the rest due to a new mission. Awakening as a Noah for the first time. Find out that Tyki was a Noah. Being dragged back to the order by the generals and almost being executed because they believed I was a Noah. They hadn't known at the time that I was, but I wasn't going to inform them of it. Escaping with Winter from the execution and being on the run. Crows sent by Lvellie attacking me while trying to capture me and getting closer to Tyki. Meeting the Noah family at a ball. Finding a place to call home. Continuing to run from the Crows being sent after me. Finally the memories seem to slow until one played out before me..._

* * *

Memory

* * *

 _"I can't let this happen," I growl as I started at the battle field where those I loved were gathered, "This isn't right! They shouldn't be fighting,"_ _Winter growled softly and butted his head against my leg, "I know what they said, but I can't let this happen," I looked down at him and smiled slightly even as the battle began, "You don't have to stay with me for this Winter. You know what will happen," He growled and glared up at me causing me to giggle softly, "It was worth a try stubborn one," He snorted and we began the slow walk to the battlefield, "Until the end right?"_

 _He nodded as we heard someone shout, "Damn it! There's too many Akuma!"_

 _"We're not going to make it!" I heard one Exorcist shout._

 _I shook my head sadly as I made my way through the chaos. I dodged attacks from both sides and soon found myself in the center of it all. Clashing against each other were The Earl and Allen. Allen's face was as hard as stone, but I could see the pain in those silver orbs. My fingers curled around the item that I had in my pocket and I shuddered lightly as a brief moment of doubt filled me. I pushed it away as I heard Allen shout, "We need to end this!"_

 _"Quite right," The Earl agreed._

 _"Then I'll end this," I said before taking the item out of my pocket and throwing it into the air._

 _"Polarise!" I heard multiple shouts as the item began to glow._

 _I offered them a slightly melancholy smile before turning my eyes to the item. It was a deep jet black with silver lines on it. A silver symbol sat in the direct center of it. A triangle with a line going down the middle and a circle around the line. Dark energy began to flow from it and I found myself looking at the Earl. His eyes were wide with horrified knowing causing me to nod at him. I spoke softly as I stared at him, "Family is everything, so when a sacrifice must be made for it, I will be happy to make it."_

 _"Polarise," He murmured, "You shouldn't-"_

 _I shook my head, "I've done enough of standing around and watching you all fight. I'm tired of watching those I love die. I'm tired of it all, so I'm going to do something to stop this war," I turn my eyes towards the item again as it slowly lowered it's now dark energy covered form, "I'm going to do something even if it means that I'm not going to make it."_

 _"Polarise what the hell are you talking about?" Lavi demanded causing me to smile a bitter smile._

 _"I'm ending this damn war in the only way I can," The air became as cold as ice, "I can't let any of you die killing each other," The wind dropped and time seemed to still, "The only way I can do that means to give something in order to end the contract with the one that caused this,"_

 _A bone chilling laugh echoed through the air causing many to shiver. The ones that were about to ask questions closed their mouths as the object seemed to expand until it was vaguely the size of mountain. The dark energy shifted and changed to form two arms, a cloaked head, a massive scythe, and a long body. Dark golden purple eyes stared down at me from within the hood. I offered the hooded figure a small bow as it demanded, "Why have you summoned me child?"_

 _"Hello Death," I greeted the mountainous being that I could tell was male with a small smile, "I've summoned you to cut a deal,"_

 _"A deal?" He asked causing me to nod as I looked up at him, "And what type of deal would that be?"_

 _"End the contract with the Noah clan, but allow them to keep all powers that belong with them such as dark matter and reincarnation cycle," I said causing him to look at me with interest._

 _"And what would you be willing to offer me in return?" He asked, "What you ask is something that would require quite the sacrifice. No jewels, riches, or the like would be enough,"_

 _"I know," I took a deep breath before placing a hand over my heart, "I'm offering you my innocence,"_

 _Shocked gasps explode from the crowd as I shifted into my Noah form and copied Tyki ability to grab my innocence where it rested in my heart. I pulled it out while wincing at the pain that seared through me and held the glowing crystal up to him. He lowered his hand and I set the crystal, that was dwarfed multiple times by the sheer size of it, onto the extended hand. Death brought his hand to his face and stared at the crystal before shaking his head, "While this is a good start, I cannot accept just this."_

 _"I know," I smiled softly, "That's why I'm offer you my Noah form,"_

 _He stared at me and shook his head, "Still not enough."_

 _"My magic as well," Gasps sounded from those surrounding us._

 _"Still not enough though you're getting close," He looked at me, "Just what are you willing to give up?"_

 _"My memories, my life, and," I bowed my head lightly and stared at the ground._

 _He grunted softly, "What else do you have to offer child?"_

 _I smiled a melancholy smile and look up at him, "My very soul."_

 _Shouts echoed around me, but I ignored them as I stared up at the being. His eyes were locked with mine and I knew he was assessing if I was truly offering all of this. His head was cocked to the side as he asked, "And why would you be so willing to do this child? Have they not done enough to you? The pain you've felt, the loneliness you had to endure, the fear you felt as you worried over them, and the betrayal of the order when they didn't even know the facts. Why?"_

 _I smiled up at one of the most powerful beings in the world and said, "Love."_

 _"Love?" He asked in disbelief._

 _"Love," I nodded as Winter cuddled into my legs, "Loyalty, compassion, trust, and so much more," I waved a hand at those around us, "They're the people that I love with all my heart. I accept that they've all done things that didn't work in my favor. I accept everything they've ever done to me: The good and the bad," I closed my eyes lightly and sigh before opening them again, "I've seen each and everyone of them do things that they shouldn't, but I know in my heart that I would protect them no matter what,"_

 _"You're willing to give everything you have to me in order to give those you love a chance at peace?" He asked causing me to nod, "You do realize that if I accept this deal, you will not be walking away,"_

 _"I know and I accepted it long before I summoned you," I closed my eyes lightly, "The only thing I ask is a chance to say good bye before you kill me,"_

 _He stared at me long and hard before nodding, "Alright. You only have a short while."_

 _He disappeared from sight though his presence still lingered. I turned to them only for a pair of arms to wrap around me as Allen hugged me. Tears built in my eyes as I hugged him back just as fiercely. He knew as well as I did that this wasn't a joke. He cuddled me close and asked, "Why 'Arise?"_

 _"Because I love you idiots too much to let you die like that," I tell him, "I'm tired of seeing you guys get hurt because of a stupid deal,"_

 _"So you decided to make another deal to get us out of the first one," The Earl said causing me to nod as Allen moved back a little, "A dangerous thing to call a being such as that here,"_

 _I closed my eyes lightly and hum softly, "Dangerous it maybe, but it worked."_

 _"All of this," Lavi waved his hands around as everyone gather around me, "Is because of some stupid deal?"_

 _"Yes," I said before looking at all of them, "And now another damned deal will end the first stupid deal," I giggle at the thought before sobering, "I want you guys to stop fighting like this. The deal will be over, so please go and be at peace,"_

 _"Che like that's going to happen over night," Kanda scowled at me._

 _"I know it won't Baka-samurai," I glared at him, "So stop think I'm expecting that," My lips twitch slightly, "I doubt you idiots could keep from fighting for five fucking minutes,"_

 _"We can too!" Lavi protested causing me to shake my head in amusement._

 _"Polarise," I look to see Road walking towards me, "You're really doing this?"_

 _I could see tears in her eyes and when I looked at the others, I could see tears in the eyes of all the Noah. I returned my gaze to the Noah of dreams and nodded, "Yes Road. I'm really doing this," She reached me and I reached over to wipe the tears that slid from her eyes away, "So stop crying. I'm always doing dangerous stuff, so this isn't anything diffrent."_

 _"This time you're actually going to die!" She shouted with anger, "This is diffrent!"_

 _"But I'm still doing it," I said causing her to stare at me, "I'm doing it because I love you guys enough to die for you," I smiled softly at her, "And I want to say that I forgive you for everything,"_ _She stared at me speechless and I turned to those all around me, "In fact, I forgive everyone for what they've done. No matter what you did to me, I forgive you for it," I turned slightly and looked at Cross, "Well most of you," I smiled as I returned my gaze to those around me as a whole, "I know that you guys are pretty much trying to deny it and want it to be a dream, but it isn't. I didn't cast a complex illusion. I didn't do anything to cause this," I breathed deeply through my nose, "Listen to me you guys. I maybe leaving this place, I maybe forgetting everything, I maybe damning myself, but I am ending the deal the Noah made with Death. You have no reason to be at war. I know that killing people and such can't be forgotten, but please forgive them since they had to do it for the deal," I smiled at them, "It's my last wish, so please be a dear and do it," I heard snorts of laughter, "I know I've done my fair share of stupid shit and this tops everything-"_

 _"Hell yeah!" Someone shouted causing me to shake my head._

 _"But please do me a favor and try," I closed my eyes lightly, "I don't want to die to end a war only for all of you to start fighting again the moment I stop breathing," I open my eyes again, "You all would be a shitty batch of fucking bastards if you did that," I heard quite a few choked gasps at my language, "So please do it,"_

 _I saw a few nods and smiled just as Death reappeared, "It's time."_

 _I looked at him and nodded just as he waved his hand. A jet black tendril of shadow shot out of his hand and came straight at me. I stared at it as the tendril raced towards me and noticed that Tyki in full on Joido mode didn't have one quite like that. The tendril reached me and pierced my chest before going right through my heart. The tendril lifted me into the air as I coughed up blood before glowing darkly. I started to feel cold and realized with a pained whine that my magic was being drained from me. My dark matter followed after it causing me to feel as if I was ripped in two and the tendril slid from my body causing me to fall towards the ground. I was caught in Tyki's arms and he stared down at me in horror. I smiled a bloody smile up at him as I stared into his golden eyes and murmured, "I love you Tyki."_

 _"I love you Polarise," I felt his and his inner Noah's agony, "I don't want you to die,"_

 _"I know," I reached up weakly to cup his face, "But everything dies some day. I maybe going before my time, but knowing that all of you will live with a chance at peace makes me happy," I smiled at him, "I know it hurts, but please live...for me,"_

 _"I will Meu Inverno_ **(1)** _," He promised me causing me to smile before I weakly sat up and pressed my lips to his._

 _I pulled back and murmured, "Good bye Tyki Mikk. May we meet again someday."_

 _He shook his head lightly, "This isn't good bye since those are for forever. It's merely a see you later."_

 _"Copy cat," I giggle before coughing lightly._

 _My eyes began to close and the last thing I saw was Tyki's golden eyes filled with horrified sorrow. I wanted to take it all back if it would spare him this pain, but I couldn't._

* * *

End of dream

* * *

 _After that memory, I gained the memory of talking to both Death and Fate. The two had decided to use me in order to take out two very difficult souls that were long past their time in this world. They gave me something in return. Once I completed the task, my deal with Death would be complete and I could live as I wished to. It was after that moment, I was sent to Lily and James Potter. The rest is history. When I opened my eyes again, The two Kitsune's and the ribbons were still surrounding me. I offered them an apologetic smile as I murmured, "I'm sorry I used you guys like that. I won't do the same thing again."_

 _The two kitsune's nodded as the ribbons moved about me. I looked around and noticed that we were in a large forest filled with mist. I smiled slightly before standing up. The two kitsune's that represented my innocence and my dark matter followed my example. I stretched lightly before I began to walk. I soon found a light shining in the darkness and knew that once I went to it, I would awaken in the real world. I patted both of the kitsune's and nodded to the ribbons before walking through it. It was time for me to rejoin my friends and soon my family..._

 **End of chapter. Did you guys like it?**

 **(1) Meu Inverno-My winter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself staring at the ceiling. The sharp scent of the hospital wing greeted my nose as I took a deep breath. I grimaced and sat up before looking down at my hands. The familiar ashy grey of my Noah form greeted me and I smiled slightly. I ran my tongue over my teeth and found the fangs that all Noah have when they're in this form. I reached up and grabbed at some of my hair before bringing it before me. Inky black strands with a white undertone met my eyes and as I let the hair fall to my shoulder it settled in a spiked curl. I slowly got up and looked around before noticing Luna sleeping in the chair beside the bed. I moved over to her and noticed her shivering slightly. I frowned and turned slightly as Winter appeared next to me from the shadows. He made no sound as one of his shadow tendrils handed me a blanket. I settle it over Luna's form causing her to sigh softly and snuggle into the chair while murmuring, "Big sister."

I stiffened slightly as the image of a white haired boy doing just the same thing came to mind. I shook my head after a few moments and smiled down at her. She maybe doing it unconsciously, but it felt nice all the same. I shouldn't panic over it since I thought of her as a little sister just as Allen has always been. I reached down and brushed the stray strands of blonde hair from here face, "Sleep well little one."

I turned and headed over to the bathroom. I opened the door and turned on the lights before looking into the mirror. Slightly slitted golden amber stared back at me. A row of stigmata in place on my forehead. A small patch of white hair sat just over the center of my forehead like a crest. My hair fell to just below the middle of my back in small waves of spikes. I was just an inch taller than my actual 5'4, but it made sense since the Noah transformation could only do so much. I smiled slightly at seeing my old Noah self before doing my business in the bathroom and left the room. I wandered back over to the bed I woke up in and hoped into it before curling up in the covers. I took a deep breath and focused on changing back into my human form. It took a few minutes due to a small amount of resistance from my dark matter before I was once again in human form. I reach back and noted that my hair was once again at the same length it was in my Noah form. I smiled softly and closed my eyes in hopes of getting more sleep since the transformation had exhausted me. I wonder how long it took for me to make the transition this time around.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Warm sunlight greeted me as I slowly woke up. I felt better than I had in years, but then again it had been years since I was last whole or almost. The lingering feeling of want filled me as I remembered the rather _amazing_ dream I had. I shivered slightly in memory of it before sitting up. The hospital wing didn't look as menacing as it usually did, but then again it was missing the person in charge of it. The minute the Matron's door opened, I closed my eyes and steeled myself to act like the confused 16 year old I currently was. The Matron stepped out and noticed me as my face became a mask of confusion. She quickly made her way over to me and asked, "Are you feeling alright, Ms. Potter?"

"I feel fine," I pause for a second as if I had realized something, "No I feel better than I have in a long time," I offered the Matron a puppyish expression that I learned to make from Road, "What happened, Madame Pumfrey? Why do I feel this way?"

"You went through an unexpected early magical Inheritance," She answered with a small frown.

Hm, so the Noah transformation comes off as a magical inheritance? It makes sense since all Noah have a magical background due to our abilities being formed through a mixture of magic and dark matter. Hm...I wonder if this is anything like last time and if so, how long will my magic be messed up? I mentally shook myself before asking a question anyone, but me would ask, "Unexpected? What do you mean by that?"

"Neither of your parents had an inheritance though I believe your mother did have one," She added the last part in after thought, "The Potters have never had any magical inheritance's, but if they did, they would have kept it secret. I would ask your God Father about it," I offered her a nod, "Now I'm going to scan you in order to see if the inheritance has done anything to your magic,"

She didn't wait for me to give her answer before she waved her wand around. Rude much, but this would give me a better gauge on how long it will be until I can use my magic. I'm pretty sure I can use my innocence in the mean time since I've had for so long. My dark matter will have to settle first due to the chaotic way it had awakened. I must've had a lot of bindings on my body if it hurt as badly as it had. I wonder who put them on me. I could guess, but I would head to the goblins and check before coming to any conclusions. I gave the matron my full attention when she stopped waving her wand around, "Is something wrong?"

"You seem to have two other sources of energy," She answered with narrowed eyes, "One of them seems to be a chaotic state which has your magic agitated. The other seems to be calm," She looked at me with stern eyes, "Do not use your magic for at least a week,"

"What am I to do in the mean time?" I asked her with shock even though I wanted to jump around with happiness since that means I can spend time interrogating Krory and the others.

"You'll be able to do book work," She answered causing me to frown lightly.

"Can I become Hagrid's assistant?" I ask since working with animals would help me keep from being bored.

"Yes though you will have to do your book work regardless," She answered causing me to smile brightly.

"Of course," I wanted to dance at the fact I wouldn't have to deal with Snape for a while.

"Now other than your magic being unbalanced, you are in perfect health," I nodded to her, "You may go get dressed in the clothes your friends brought for you while I inform your teachers," I looked at the chair beside my bed and noticed that Luna wasn't there, "Ah Ms. Lovegood was taken by Ms. Granger to eat,"

I nodded silently as she handed me my clothes. I got off the bed and headed into the bathroom where I changed. I would take a shower after I ate something. Once I was changed into the uniform Hermione had most likely brought for me, I slipped out of the bathroom just as the Matron entered the room. She nodded to me, "You may head downstairs since it's about time for Lunch."

"Thank you for everything Madame Pomfrey," I thanked the witch before turning and leaving the hospital wing.

I was rather happy to get out of there and quickly made my way to where the great hall was. I could heard the rush of noise as I came closer only for it to disappear as I entered the room. I scanned through the crowd of students before finding Hermione. I began to walk towards her when a blur of blonde came running at me and crashed into my chest as Tracy's voice shouted, "Frost!"

We landed on the ground and I let out a small groan as I hit my head lightly. I laid there for a moment to gather my bearings and understand that the missile that hit me was Tracy. Once that fully processed in my mind, I raised my head and offered the blonde a small smile, "Hi Tracy. Get off of me."

"Rude," She sniffed at me and made no move to do as I asked.

Prompting me to say, "Neville be a dear and get her off of me."

Within seconds, the weight on my body was gone and I slowly got up. Neville held Tracy up by the back of her shirt causing the blonde girl to growl, "Let me go Bear-boy."

"That's not the magic word Tracy," Neville said before looking at me, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a long time," I smiled at the boy before shaking my head lightly, "Let her down Nev. I want to eat something,"

He nodded and set the seething blonde on to her feet. She immediately made her way over to Daphne to sit and sulk. I snickered lightly as Neville led me over to the table and we sat down. I grabbed various food items and began to eat as Hermione asked, "So when are you heading back to class?"

"When Madam Pomfrey gives me the okay," I answered after swallowing a mouthful of pork sandwich, "She said that I can't use my magic for a week, so I won't be in classes with you guys,"

"What?!" Hermione looked at me with wide eyes, "What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"Work as Hagrid's assistant and do book work," I shrug lightly, "Basically what I usually do,"

"Wait what about Potions?" Tracy asked causing me to shake my head.

"Potions uses magic to help make the potion work while you're brewing it," Tracy's eyes widen slightly, "It one of the reasons why our hands are almost constantly in touch with the ingredients and such. Our bodies just naturally push magic into the potions through you just standing there, but touch is easier,"

"So that's why Mundane's can't make potions," Hermione's eyes were wide which meant she hadn't known.

"Pretty much," I took a large bite of another sandwich.

"So what happened with your inheritance?" Draco asked causing me to hum lightly.

"A lot of stuff, but I won't talk about it here," I told him, "I'll tell you in a bit when we're not being listened in on,"

Immediately conversation started flowing again.

* * *

A bit later

* * *

I moved through the halls quickly as Winter led the way to where Krory was. Draco and the others were in class at the moment while I would be working with Hagrid starting tomorrow, so I thought it would be the best time to talk to him. We soon found him looking out of the window and I smiled slightly as I walked forward. I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump as he swung around to stare at me. I smiled at him as he said, "Polarise."

"It's Frost now Krory," I reminded him, "While I love my old name to bits, I need to keep the one I have now until after the old snake bastard is dead and the goat has stopped trying to meddle in my life,"

He snorted softly, "The snake is Voldemort correct?" I nodded, "Who is the goat?"

"Dumbledore," I answered with a slight grin, "Now tell me how all of you are alive? I can understand Kanda being alive because of what he is, but not the rest of you,"

"So you don't want us around?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"It's not that I don't want you around, but I'm kinda wondering if Papa Adam decided to do something stupid," I gave the vampire-like male a raised eyebrow, "So spill,"

"Let's head outside since there's less of a chance for others to hear," I nodded and together we headed outside.

"How have you all been?" I asked after a few minutes of walking.

"We've been excited at the prospect of having you back, but everyone hasn't been the same since you..." He trailed off.

"Died?" I supply and was rewarded with a nod, "I'm surprised," I rub the back of my neck sheepishly at his surprised look, "I honestly thought you guys wouldn't care about it that much. I mean I can understand the Noah's, but not the rest of you since the only reason you even cared about me was because of Allen,"

Krory stopped suddenly causing me to do the same. I looked at him with surprise as he glowered at me and hissed, "Never, ever think that Polarise. Both Allen and you are important to all of us. You protected us even when we shunned you. You gave us help when we needed it. You defended us even when we didn't deserve it. You healed us when we were hurt and Lavi nor Bookman could help us. You kept us content and calm when normally we would have panicked," My eyes were wide as I listened to the man, "You gave each of us something that was irreplaceable just by being there. When you died, all of us were stuck in a state of shocked horror. We couldn't stop starring at your body. You doing what you did to prevent everyone from dying proved just how precious you were to us. It nearly killed us to burn your body," He looked at me sternly, "Do not think that we did not care about like the Noah. We love you for all that you've done, all that you are, and all that you can become, so please do not think that way."

I tried to get the information to sink in and didn't realize I was crying until Krory wiped away the tears. I reached up and wiped them away as I tried to look away from him, "I...don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Krory suggested as he began walking again, "We've got a lot to talk about anyway,"

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

I stared at Krory for a few moments once he finished his story, "Okay let me get this straight. The earl," He nodded, "Found some type of magic that would allow all of you to come back like the Noah clan by sacrificing the ability they had to create Akuma?" He nodded again, "You all agreed because you wanted to have another chance at life and live it to the fullest," He nodded once again with a small smile, "You idiots also thought you may never see me again because of the amount of times you all got reborn only to discover I wasn't there?"

"Yes," He answered me, "Though there was always a chance you wouldn't be a part of the Noah rebirth cycle because you were a new Noah,"

"And you were giving up hope until the other four you're with and you met me on the train?" I asked causing him to nod, "So after that you decided to watch me?"

"Yes though I was doubtful it was you until you started showing signs of a past life mixing with the current one," Krory smiled a little, "Once you started showing those signs, I knew it was probably you. It was only when we talked on the stairs that day that I knew it was you,"

I bit back a sigh as I allowed all the information to sink in before I asked, "How is everyone?"

"All of us are excited," He nervously ran a hand through his hair, "I don't really know what's going on due to not seeing them since we left for the train-station,"

"Alright," I sighed deeply, "When are they all going to be here?"

"Within the next two days," I nodded as he looked up, "We should be heading inside,"

"Right," We headed inside.

* * *

After Dinner

* * *

"Frost are you going to tell us tonight?" Hermione asked as we walked out of the great hall.

"No it's going to have to wait until the weekend," I barely spared her a glance as I walked towards the stairs, "Everything I need to say will be clear by then and I will hopefully have a clearer way to explain everything," Hopefully with the help of Krory and the others, "So don't worry about it for now,"

"No fair," Tracy groaned causing me to shake my head in slight amusement.

"Are you okay Frost?" Blaise asked causing me to nod.

"I just need a breath of fresh air and some time to think," I smiled at all of them, "I'll see you guys later. I'm heading up to the roof,"

"Right we got homework to do anyway," Hermione said though the worry in her eyes didn't diminish.

"I'll be down when I'm ready," I turned and made my way up the stairs.

"Alright!" Was called after me.

I ran all the way up to the Astronomy tower and was happy to see that I was alone. I took a seat near the edge and laid my head on the cool bars that kept the students from falling off. I breathed in deeply and was glad for the crisp mountain air. Being around everyone today after just waking up from the transformation with all my memories was disconcerting. Knowing that they weren't here yet made my heart ache. Knowing that it would be a short time till I saw them again made me excited. The two emotions, Excitement and pain, were just the forefront of the turbulent emotions swirling around in my mind. I could barely get a grip on the whirlwind that was there and it scared me. I had always been able to keep my emotions from overwhelming me, but now it felt like I couldn't. It felt like I couldn't breath deeply enough no matter how hard I tried. It was only when I felt Winter brush up against me that I began to calm down. I pressed my face against his side and took deep breaths filled with his scent. After a few minutes, I calmed down and realized that I had made his fur wet. I moved my face away from his side and murmured, "I'm having trouble keeping everything straight. My emotions are all over the place and my memories are pressing down on me. I need help understanding it all Win, but everyone that could help me isn't here," Winter snorted softly, "You're here, but we both know you can't really help me get it all straight," He purred softly causing me to sigh and press my face back into his fur, "I miss him Winter. What if now that he, and everyone else was reborn however many time, is diffrent. What if he doesn't want me? I'm scared Win. I want him, but does he want me?"

Winter growled softly and for the first time in a long time spoke through our bond, " _Only time will tell Kit. Only time will be able to tell if your love is as it was before."_

I pressed my nose deeply into his fur and nodded softly, "You're right."

* * *

With Tyki and the others

* * *

"So we're going there tomorrow?" Allen asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Yes," Road giggled softly, "We'll be seeing Polarise sometime tomorrow,"

"Remember to call her Frost," The Earl reminded them, "Since that's what she will be going by until she decides to retake her old name,"

"I wonder what she'll be like now?" Lenalee asked.

"She'll definitely pull pranks," Devit said with a grin.

"Pranks!" Jasdero announced.

"You don't know that," Miranda protested.

"It's Polarise we're talking about," Lavi agreed with the twins, "She's a prankster through and through,"

Tyki watched them as they argued. The time innocence user hadn't been around Polarise that long, so she didn't know that it was in Polarise's nature to be a prankster. He frowned lightly and wondered if she still loved him. He immediately pushed that thought away since he knew that she was very kitsune-ish in nature. Kitsune's were naturally possessive beings, so of course she would love him. He did however wonder how old she was since it wouldn't do for them to resume their relationship to the degree it was before if she was underage.

* * *

With Frost

* * *

I stood up as a shiver went down my spine. Someone must be thinking about me in some kind of perverted way. I really hope it's not Ronald because that would be horrible. I frowned slightly at the thought of the boy. He had been rather quiet and from experience that was a rather bad thing. I'd have to double check my stuff later and watch my food just in case. With that thought in mind, I headed to my dorm with Winter on my heels.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I walked downstairs at the regular 10 minutes before class stared and ate my breakfast. I broke out of my usual apples only breakfast routine because I was rather hungry and probably wouldn't be able to get Winter to sneak off for snacks that much. Hannah seemed rather pleased with my choice in food, but I ignored her as I ate my bacon, cheese, sausage, toast, and egg sandwich. I soon stood up with everyone, but split off from them to head down to where Hagrid's house was. Seeing that Hagrid had yet to surface, I decided to practice my handstand balance and set down my bag before getting onto the rather large wooden fence. I walked along it until I found the perfect spot to balance on that had soft grass and dirt on either side just in case I fell over. Once there, I immediately began my balancing act with Winter laying in a patch of early morning sunlight not far from me. After about thirty minutes, I felt eyes on me, but ignored them since it was probably Hagrid's first class heading towards us. I soon lost my balance as Hagrid's loud voice sounded from behind me, "Frost!"

I fell onto the soft ground and let out a small groan, "Ow."

"A'e you 'kay t'ere?" Hagrid asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah, but try not to do that again," I say before sitting up, "What's going on Hagrid?"

"I need you'r 'elp wit' the 'ippogryp's," Hagrid answered.

"We're working with Buckbeak and the others?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Aye," I got to my feet.

"Lead the way!" I grinned happily at the thought of seeing one of my favorite magical creatures.

He let out a loud booming laugh and led the way to the area where the Hippogryphs usually were.

* * *

With the Noah and the Exorcists

* * *

Road closed the door behind them once everyone was through. Daisya greeted them, "'Bout time you guys showed up."

"Let's get our meeting with Dumbledore over with," Nea said before anyone could say anything, "I want to see my baby girl,"

"Follow me," The jester-like exorcist said before taking off towards the castle that rose in the distance.

They traveled on the rather long drive with trees growing close on either side and Allen asked, "How come they don't have carriages or something waiting for us?"

"Apparently the creatures that usually pull the carriages couldn't be found," Daisya snorted, "More like Dumbledore wanted you guys to be a little tired in order to make a deal with ya,"

Snorts sounded as they walked. They soon reached the point where the trees surrounding them thinned and finally gave way to open ground. Everyone stared at the castle before them in slight awe though it wore off rather quickly since the Ark beat it by a mile. Allen however soon pointed out something, "Hey is that..."

They wondered what made him stop and turned to see a shocking sight. The slightly spiking white hair. Moon beam pale skin. Mismatched eyes were half lidded in concentration. It was Polarise. Daisya noticed where they were looking and snorted, "Yeah she's going to be helping the groundskeeper teach his class. 'Course she would become the assistant of the man that deals with all the animals on the property."

They could only stand and stare at her until the man's shout. Watching Polarise fall was rather amusing, yet worrisome. The grin that appeared on her face as she talked to the giant of a man spoke of happiness. Allen's gaze followed her as she walked with the giant man. It was her.

 **End of chapter. Yes the Noah and Exorcists are there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Powerful wings cut through the air easily as I felt the arms around my middle relax a tad. I smiled softly and shouted back at the 3rd year riding with me, "Isn't this amazing?"

"Is this what flying by yourself feels like?" The 3rd year asked, "Because if it is, I wanna be able to fly!"

"I wouldn't know, but probably," I said before patting the beast beneath me, "Let's start heading back. Class will end soon."

The 3rd year nodded and the hippogryph began to return towards the area where the others would be. The 3rd year spoke up as we slowly descended, "How come he doesn't need you to tell him what to do?"

"Animals respond to touch and emotion," I answer while glancing back at the girl, "It's one of the reasons as to why they attack when they're threatened,"

"They can feel our emotions?" I nodded as the hippogryph made a small circle as he tried to decide where to land, "How?"

"Emotions radiate outwards and animals have noses that can detect the emotions through scent," The 3rd year made a surprised sound, "It's one of the reasons why animagus are able to tell if you lie or not,"

"What's an animagus?" She asked causing me to hum softly.

"A witch or wizard that can morph him or herself into an animal at will," The hippogryph finally found a spot to land, "It's something you learn to do later in life though not many do,"

"Why? It seems like an amazing skill," I almost snort at the question.

"Because it would reveal what kind of person you truly are rather than the mask you usually put up," I got off the hippogryph as he landed, "It also puts pressure on your mind by strengthening the your natural instincts to the point that it becomes hard to tell the difference between what form you're in,"

"Are you one?" I hummed softly.

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged lightly, "You should go to your friends,"

I help her off the hippogryph as she nodded before she ran off to join her rather excited friends. I shook my head in amusement and set about taking care of the hippogryph's around me. Hagrid ran the 3rd years through his end of lesson talk as I worked before sending them off to the castle. I finished my job with ease due to long experience of taking care of animals in both this life and my last one. Hagrid looked at me in surprise, "'ou'e done?"

"Yes Hagrid," I smiled at the half-giant, "May I go and take a nap?"

"Su'e jus' make su'e 'ou'e back befo'e lunch," He said causing me to nod.

I headed off towards where Winter laid dozing under a tree. I mentally tapped him and was rewarded with a raised head. He growled softly before getting to his feet and walking towards the lake. I giggled softly and followed after him. We reached the lake with ease and Winter sat down. I began to stretch out my muscles before I began to work on some fighting forms. My fighting style was basically me moving at high amounts of speed, aiming for the vital points, dodging, moving in a way that allows me to react to any situation, and allow for weapons to appear at any time. It allowed me to move like I was mist thus making it look like I was dancing. The grace that had once been there was gone due to the fact this body wasn't used to it, but in time it would return. I soon lost myself in the movements just as I always lost myself in my drawing or illusion making. It was that mistake that caused...

* * *

Noah P.O.V

* * *

"That was soooo boring!" Road groaned causing a few chuckles.

"But it was needed," The Earl reminded the childish Noah, "Now we can explore,"

"Let's go find Pol-Frost!" Road corrected herself as she spoke.

"Yeah!" The twin Noah's agreed.

The trio ran off with the rest following at a slower pace. All of them felt amusement over the actions of the trio, but many of the exorcists that hadn't been close to the girl wondered what would happen now. It wasn't as if they had gotten the chance to actually meet her since she was usually in the background unless it concerned her brother or she had left the order. Quite a few were rather fearful over meeting the girl since they had heard many diffrent stories about her and not all of them good. Would she be the kind, warm hearted, smiling girl or the sadistic, trickster, grinning girl they had heard about? The question buzzed through their minds and caused many to become lost in thought. The exorcists that had been close to her were rather eager to see Polarise again though lingering regrets over what had happened still stung. Even though she had forgiven all of them, the lingering worry of her being angry and distrustful of them flowed through their minds. It was this worry that made Lavi ask, "Hey Allen?"

"Yeah?" The white haired boy looked back at his friend, "What's wrong Lavi?"

"How will Frost react to us?" Lavi asked causing Allen to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The other members of the group listened in on the conversation.

The red head scratched the back of his head nervously, "Will she be angry about what we did? You know with us trying to execute her for the suspicion of being a Noah even if we had no proof."

"She already forgave everyone except for Cross," Allen smiled and shook his head lightly, "When she forgives someone, she truly means it. She knows that it was because of orders and accepts that," He remembered many events such as that happening though none ended with Polarise dying, "It's just how she always has been and I doubt it will have changed by now, so don't worry too much about it,"

"I guess you're right since you did grow up with her," Lavi still had doubts, but would push them away for now.

Tyki agreed with the red head's statement though he already knew that Allen was correct since she had forgiven him for hiding the fact he was a Noah from her. He still remembered the vast sense of relief he felt when she told him that she forgave him after a month of coming up with arguments, fighting, getting help from Eeez, and finally getting on his knees and begging. The girl could hold a grudge, but once she forgave you, it was true until you messed up. He mentally sighed as his thoughts went to the girl and the hand in his pocket clenched around the necklace once more. The one she had given him was once again around his neck where it would stay until he needed to take it off. He was alerted to Road pausing as they finally reached the outside before she darted off with a shout of glee prompting him to say, "It looks like she's spotted Frost."

Most nodded though it was rather disturbing to hear the man so easily call Polarise by her knew name. Tyki ignored it as he followed Road. Allen became a blur as he ran to follow the Noah of dreams. The duo spotted their target as she moved at the edge of the lake. Allen looked at Road before rushing forward to beat her to Polarise. The Noah of dreams slowed as she noticed the look in Allen's eyes and settled for watching the reunion between the siblings to the shock of the rest. Wisley spoke as he watched his adoptive sister, "It seems that even she realizes that the two need a moment of just being siblings without our interference."

The rest slowed to a stop at hearing that and decided to give the siblings the moment they need. Allen barely noticed that all of them had stopped as tears slowly built up in his eyes. He vaguely heard a small purr come from Winter as he sped towards his sister. The gravity of the situation hit him at that moment. His sister was standing right there. His living, breathing, beautiful sister was moving through her fighting katata's. She was alive and right there! His sister was _alive_!

* * *

Frost

* * *

I barely felt the impact of something or rather some _one_ impacting me around the middle before my body was flying through the air. I barely let out a yelp of shock before I impacted the water. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to breath properly before I went under. I floated in the water in dull surprise before looking at the thing that caused this. In the murky lake water, I found myself staring at a bundle of white. I was curious as to what it was before I saw the familiar silvery grey eyes and red scar. I realized just who it was and the shock of it being him seared through me. My little brother was here. My little star was here. I stared into those silver grey eyes for who knows how long before I felt the burning in my lungs. It seemed my brother felt the same because both of us were making a break for the surface. As I surface, I took a deep, gasping breath of the air and coughed up the water that had managed to get into my body. I gathered myself after a few minutes and panted out, "D-damn l-little s-star you re-ally know ho-ow to greet s-someone. F-fucking h-hell."

"Polarise!" He hugged me around the waist and I was struck by the fact it was actually him.

Tears burned at my eyes and I hugged him back with equal force. The sheer relief that it was him made me light headed or perhaps that was the fact that both of us were practically strangling each other from the force of our hug. I finally relaxed my grip and smiled at him gently with tears running down my face, "Little star...My little star...My little brother...Allen."

"Polarise," He pressed closer to me and I had to use the power my innocence had over water to keep us afloat, "I was so scared,"

"I know little star," I reached up to brush the wet hair from his face, "I know,"

"You died and I thought that you wouldn't come back," He sobbed lightly as he looked at me, "I was so scared that I would never see you again,"

"I know Allen," I hugged him close, "I was so scared that I wouldn't see you either. I was afraid that I wouldn't get to see you smile again or hear you laugh," I pressed my face into his wet hair, "I was so scared that I...that I wouldn't be able to speak to you again," I pulled away from him, "Please...Please forgive me,"

He stared at me for a few moments before nodding with a small smile, "Of course," He then looked around us, "Let's get to the shoreline."

I nodded with a watery giggle, "Yeah. I can't believe you sent us this far out."

I really couldn't since we were almost halfway across the lake. Allen blushed lightly and nodded, "Of course."

We began our slow swim towards the shoreline. I was beginning to get tired since I was still using my innocence to keep us up. Finally, we reached the shore and I let go of my grip on my innocence. We slowly climbed up the rocky shore and constantly slipped trying to get to stay on our feet. I almost slipped before a familiar gloved hand darted out and grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked up from the ground and found myself staring into familiar dark brown eyes. My breath stilled in my chest as I stared into those eyes. Memories burned their way to the forefront of my mind prompting me to murmur, "Tyki."

A familiar smile appeared on a tanned face. Wavy, dark hair sat uncovered atop his head. Familiar dark brown eyes with a mole just under the right one. His voice rushed over my ears in it's familiar roughened, yet smooth way, "Frost."

I shivered at the sound of my new name on his lips. While it didn't have the same ring to it as Polarise did, it still sounded amazing coming from him. I finally broke my eyes away from him when a cough came from the side. Tyki helped me get onto solid ground much to my relief and slight embarrassment before I found my arms full of squealing teenage Noah, "Pol-Frost!"

"Road," I giggled softly as I held the slightly shorter girl, "It's been a long time,"

"Yes it has," She gave me an uncharacteristically stern look, "Never do that again!"

"I won't," I smiled as I promised her, "I promise that I won't,"

"Good," She left my arms, "Because now he won't act like a depressed emo chick on her period," **(No offense to anyone reading this)**

I snorted before looking at the man, "Really Tyki?"

"N-no," He looked away from me.

I gave him a raised eyebrow until Devit wrapped his arm around my shoulder loudly stating, "Yup he was a fucking depressed idiot."

"Depressed. Depressed!" Jasdero exclaimed as he came to my other shoulder.

I snorted and ducked under the arm before walking forward. Tyki avoided looking at me until I reached up as if to touch his face. He looked down at me and I felt my breath leave me for the second time within 30 minutes. Emotions swirled within causing the gold flecks in his eyes to glow. The knowledge of me causing him so much pain hit me like a ton of bricks and for the second time today, I said, "I'm sorry."

His eyes sharped and he shook his head, "Don't apologize. You did what you felt was right."

"But I hurt you," I shook my head lightly, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did. I knew it would hurt, but I did it anyway-"

He covered my mouth with a hand and shook his head again with a small smile, "You did what you felt was right. I accepted that a long time ago even if it hurt. I knew it wasn't in your nature to watch us suffer and fight, so I accepted it," His smile widened into a small grin, "Make it up to me by living."

A laugh forced it's way from my throat and I nodded, "Of course."

I heard a round of laughter before an almost hesitant voice said, "P-polar-F-frost?"

I turned my head and found the speaker to be Lavi. He actually looked rather nervous, "Yes Lavi?"

"Do you still forgive us fo-" I cut him off with a small laugh.

A bright smile stretched across my face as I shook lightly from the amusement the question brought me. My laughter slowly stopped and in between giggles I say, "Of course Rabbit. When I give forgiveness, I mean it until you do something that severely stupid," My smile disappeared and I looked at him seriously as I spoke in a deadly voice, "You didn't do anything stupid, Did you Rabbit?"

"N-no," He stuttered causing me to smile.

"Good!" I exclaim brightly before mentally doing a count down.

Three, two, one-"Hey!" Lavi shouted, "Don't call me rabbit!"

I giggled softly before feeling a hand on my head. I looked up and found myself looking at the face I had become familiar with ever since the Noah clan had found out about me being a Noah. The Earl smiled at me from his human form, "Hello Frost."

"Papa Adam," I acknowledged causing his smile to widen since I didn't call him that often due to the past between us.

"You seem rather well though being wet hides that fact a bit," He said causing me to giggle softly.

"Blame Allen for that," I smiled softly as Allen pouted at me from next to Lenalee and Mana, "You lost weight,"

Most of those around me stiffened in fear. I mentally snorted as I smiled up at the man. Laughter burst out from the side prompting me to duck under the hand on my head and turn towards the source. Grinning from ear to ear, Nea Walker laughed. I smiled at seeing my second father and walked towards him as he said, "She has you there Adam."

"Papa Nea," I say causing the man's bluish grey eyes to go to me.

He moved forward and wrapped me in a hug, "My baby girl. You're so small."

"Genetics and upbringing will cause that," I smiled sadly causing him to frown.

"What do you mean by upbringing?" Nea demanded only for me to shake my head.

"Now's not the time," I knew those weren't the right words to say as his eyes narrowed.

It was only when the bell rang to signify the movement between classes that allowed me to move from his embrace. Winter got up with a small growl and shook himself as I moved away from Nea. He began making his way towards Hagrid's class area causing Lenalee to ask, "Where is Winter going?"

"It's time for us to return to class," I answer with a small sigh, "I have to go help Hagrid, so I guess we'll have to part for now,"

"Can't you skip?" Devit asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nope," I gave them a small smile, "I'll be seeing ya later,"

* * *

time skip: Dinner

* * *

I walked into the Great hall for dinner with Winter walking next to me. The hall was decidedly silent as many looked at the Noah and the Exorcists with interest. I mentally shook my head just as Tracy shouted, "Frost!"

I merely smile as I say, "Hey Tracy."

Tracy was waving at me from the lions table where the rest of my group of friends could be seen. A small glance towards the table that held the group of my family showed that many were staring at Tracy with interest or in Kanda's case, Disdain. I snort and walked over before plopping down in my seat next to Luna. I scowled upon not finding any food on the table. Hermione said, "I think we're having a welcome feast for the new people."

"I already have something set up in case Dumbledore wants us to sing," I say prompting all of them to smile, "It would be suicide on his part due to the fact a lot of the group like music and are musicians,"

"How do you know?" I mentally cursed myself for saying that before sighing.

"Because I know them," Upon hearing that, those around me stopped moving to stare at me.

"WHAT?!" Was shouted by multiple people.

* * *

With Noah and Exorcists

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rang across the room prompting all of them to look towards the source.

Polarise sat in the middle of a small group of people that were staring at her in shock. She looked rather uncomfortable, but also resigned. Road commented at the mix of emotions on her face, "She looks like she did when we made her dress up for dinner with the family."

Many of the Noah that had been there nodded. The girl was a tom-boy through and through thus it was a pain in the ass to get her to dress nicely. It made them wonder what had caused that expression since it didn't show up often.

 **Okay done. Tell me what you think. My other stories will be updated real soon, so don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

I held back a wince at the stares and shook my head, "Now's not a good time."

"The hell it ain't!" Tracy growled while slamming her hands onto the table, "You-"

"Tracy," I hiss causing her to freeze, "Now is not the time, I will explain later, but not in a room full of gossip mongers,"

The people around us flinched causing my friends to nod. A tense silence settled on the hall until Dumbledore walked inside with the rest of the teachers following. I mentally snort at the fact that all of the teachers in the school thought it was a good idea to leave their students with a group of unknown strangers. It was another show of the absolute loss of common sense in witches and wizards. Winter snorted in agreement from my side causing me to smile slightly as I ran a hand through his thick fur. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice the silence as he smiled and walked towards the head table. Once there, he turned to everyone and said, "Everyone in honor of our new friends joining us, We shall have a feast!" Small bursts of applause echoed here and there, but everyone looked at him in a stony silence, "We are joined today by the Earl of Millennium," Gasps echoed from the pure-blood children from older houses showing that they knew something about the Earl, "His family the clan of Noah," People paled and offered my family slightly scared looks much to both their amusement and my own, "And their allies the exorcists of the black order!"

"You've got to be joking!" Someone shouted from among the sea of students, "Do you know what you've done!"

"I'm not joking," The headmaster actually seemed tense much to my amusement, "The threat of the dark lord is very real, so I've called in my favor to Adam and now they're here to keep us safe," He looked at the Earl, "Isn't that right Adam?"

"Correct," The Earl was in the form that most knew him just by seeing it, "We will protect you and have fun while doing it,"

"Good," The Headmaster smiled, "Now let's eat!"

Food flooded the tables and I began to eat. I was rather surprised to see Timcanpy flying over to me, but pushed it down as I held out a hand for the little golden golem to land on. Timcanpy landed on my hand and spat out a piece of paper. I took the paper and set him down on the table while gesturing for him to eat anything he wanted. My friends stared at him as he began to eat as I looked over the paper:

 _Polarise or Frost if you prefer the name you have now,  
we wish to speak with you as soon as possible, so please send a time and place for us to meet using Tim. We have much to discuss little Fox._

 _Love,  
Daddy Nea_

 _P.S: I will be finding out what happened when you were growing up. I promise you that._

I snort in amusement and shook my head before looking at Winter, "Pen and paper please."

He growled softly and disappeared for a second before returning with the items I requested. I quickly wrote down a note before beckoning Timcanpy over. The golem bulged slightly from the amount of food he had eaten much to my amusement. I handed him the note after rolling it up. He took the note and swallowed it before nuzzling my hand. I smiled faintly down at the little golem before shooing him off. He flew off towards my family's table. I returned to eating my food after burning the note prompting my friends to get out of their shock and Hermione to ask, "What the hell was that thing?"

"He is a golem by the name of Timcanpy," I answered after swallowing a mouthful of turkey, "He's an old friend of mine and belongs to one of the Noah,"

"What exactly is a Noah?" Hermione asked causing me to frown lightly before shaking my head.

"Look in the library for a book titles, 'The clan of Noah' by the Millennium Earl," I looked at each of my friends, "The book will have all the answers to your questions though it will raise more," I sighed lightly, "Once you read that book, I will answer any questions you have for me,"

"Frost..." Daphne's voice was soft as she looked at me, "Does it have something to do with those dreams of yours and your early inheritance?"

"Yes," I nodded my head lightly.

"Then I will make sure we read the book," Daphne said causing me to smile.

"While reading it, make sure to remember the number 15," Winter looked at me when I said that with questions in his eyes, "It will serve you well,"

"Of course," Daphne agreed and we settled down to eat.

While Tracy and Hermione had their usual dinner fight, Winter looked at me with curiosity. I merely smiled and murmured, "Best let them figure out which one I am rather than let them flounder and think I'm someone else,"

* * *

With the Noah and Exorcists

* * *

Nea smiled upon seeing Timcanpy, but frowned at his rather bulged form. Allen let out a laugh at the sight causing Nea to ask, "What's so funny?"

"After Tim learned to eat things, Polarise always let him eat from her plate as a reward for doing good work," Allen answered with a slight grin, "It's just her way of doing things,"

Snorts echoed from those who knew of Polarise's unique way of doing things. Nea shook his head, "She get's that from Adam."

"No she get's that from you," The earl replied, "She get's-"

"Boys please not at the dinner table," Maria told cut off the argument that was about to occur, "Fight about that later, now," She looked at Timcanpy, "Polarise's reply?"

Timcanpy spat out the reply before floating over to Allen to fall asleep in his hair. Nea picked up the letter and read it allowed, "She writes:

 _Dear everyone,  
Please call me Frost because I've gotten used to being called that. For your request, I believe that an hour after dinner finishes should be sufficient. I have a place in mind for the talk, so when it's time, I will have Winter lead you to where I will be._

 _Until then,  
Frost_

 _P.S: You will find out in time Daddy, but when you do, know that my prey are mine and mine alone. You can play with them, but they are Mine._

They looked between each other at the last message before Mana chuckled tiredly, "Looks like the little kit has a new list."

"A new list?" One of the generals asked, "You speak as if she had an old one and what exactly is this list for?"

"She had an old one though I think only Cross was left on it when she..." Allen shook his head, "Anyway, the list Uncle is referring to is Frost's shit list,"

"Shit list?" Lavi looked at Allen with a raised eyebrow, "I know about her prank target list, but her shit list?"

"Frost has a list for various things," Allen explained as the group looked at him, "Her shit list is for those that she would love to torture and/or kill. Cross was at the top of the old list, but I think he might just be on her shit list for torture," He frowned before shaking his head, "Guess we'll find out later,"

"How do you get on her shit list?" Lavi asked while most of the group decided to remember what the boy said in order to avoid getting on said list.

"Harming those she cares about while not being family..." Allen trailed off as he tried to remember the other reasons, "Don't touch her special ink supplies, do not touch her sketch book without her permission, do not touch her special box-"

"Special box?" Lavi cut him off, "What special box?"

"Frost has a box that Winter always has on him," Allen explained, "It's full of stuff that she deemed too important to lose,"

"Like mementos?" Lenalee asked causing Allen to nod.

"Yeah, so don't touch it without her permission," Allen warned them, "Other than what I've already told you, Frost has a few more ways to get on her shit list, but you'll find those out later,"

* * *

With Frost an hour later

* * *

I laid back and stared up at the starry sky above me. The room of requirement had allowed me to remake a rather beautiful scene from my first life. The world was wreathed in a deep, blackened darkness only broken by the light given off by the stars and a large glowing bonfire that sat in what would be the direct center of the area. The fire was a bright, iridescent greenish orange with red and gold flickering among the flames. The air was smelt of crisp autumn leaves just as it did last time. I smiled faintly when I heard a few gasps and heard a rushed pair of footsteps. I slowly sat up just as Allen broke through the ring of trees that sat on the far side of the large clearing I had made. His eyes were wide and bright as he stared at the area. I giggled softly at the awe on his face causing him to look at me, "Frost..."

I patted the patch of grass next to me prompting him to walk over to me and sit down. He immediately laid his head on my shoulder and curled into my side. Winter soon appeared with the others following him and walked over to curl up behind me. Allen immediately began to curl up against him prompting me to smile softly and brush my fingers through my little brothers hair. I felt him immediately relax as everyone made their way into the clearing and found places to sit down. The side that Allen hadn't taken up was immediately taken by a now large Timcanpy. I giggled softly and scratch under the golem's 'chin' prompting an almost silent purr to echo from him. Once everyone was seated, Mana asked the question most wanted to know, "How did this happen?"

"The room?" I asked causing him to nod, "The room is rather unique," I smiled at the multiple eye rolls I was given, "It is known by many names, but the best way to describe it is the room of Requirement. It was created many years ago when this school was first being constructed by the founder of the house of ravens, Rowena Ravenclaw. It is unknown as to why she created this room, but regardless I'm thankful for it," I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times the room had helped me, "The magic contained in this room is somewhat sentient thus allowing it to create anything you have in mind if it helps you, but alas it cannot create food," I heard a few groans, "I used it many times the last two years to have a private place to study and work on projects though last year I used it to help the students of the school actually get training,"

"For what?" Kanda asked causing me to look at him, "It's a school for children, so why would they need training,"

"Because of Voldemort and his merry band of death eaters," I deadpan with a frown on my face.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Lavi asked causing me to sigh deeply.

"The man is a monster that is willing to do anything in order to get his way," I look down causing my bangs to shadow my eyes, "And I mean anything,"

"Even..." Lenalee trailed off as if she couldn't finish saying it.

"Even kill children," Gasps rang around the room causing me to give a slightly bitter laugh, "Oh trust me on that,"

"Frost..." Allen spoke softly making me to look at him, "He...He tried to kill you,"

"Multiple times," I murmured softly, "Because of a damn prophecy, he's tried to kill me and failed each and every time," I smiled a bitter smile, "After trying to kill me when I was a baby and failing, I earned the moniker 'The-girl-who-lived',"

I heard a curse come from Nea causing me to look at him. He had his hands balled into fists and anger radiated off of him, "I knew it, but I hadn't wanted to believe it. Tell us what happened to you. Now."

I closed my eyes before nodding and looking into the fire, "I guess I should start at the easiest point which is a year before Voldemort's failed attack on me. I was born on July 31, 1980 to lord James Charlus Potter and his wife Lady Lily Holly Potter Nee Evans..."

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

"...And that's everything so far," I breathed a deep breath once I was finished.

I waited silently as I waited for everyone to digest my full story. I hadn't left anything out due to the fact they would want the full details and now I felt much better for talking about everything. Only Luna knew as much as I had told them, but that was due to her ability as a Seer to see a persons past through touch. It only happened once and that was during the first meeting with the seer. After the first meeting, it was up to both the Seer and the person to decide if they would allow them to do it again. I wouldn't let Luna see my past life unless she asked and only then when I was sure she could handle it. My thought process froze as I felt arms around me and a tears splashing against the top of my head. I barely registered the contact before I heard, "My baby...I...We..."

I shook my head and pulled away from the contact to look at the tearful 14th. I smiled a peaceful smile, "No. You couldn't have done anything. I doubt we would have seen each other until after the whole mess with Voldemort unless Fate decided to give me a boon."

"What do you mean?" The Earl asked causing Nea to back away slightly to allow me to look at the man.

I sighed softly and ran a hand through my hair, "The only reason I'm even alive at the moment is because of my deal with Death."

"What?!" Multiple shouts of confusion caused me to flinch slightly which made Winter roar loudly to quiet them down.

"You all know the deal I made with Death right?" I asked causing them to nod, "Giving him my soul meant that Death could do with me as he wished,"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you being alive?" Lavi asked causing me to sigh lightly.

"As you know Voldemort is somehow still alive despite the fact the my dark matter and innocence, due to leaving a heavy imprint on my soul," I smiled slightly at that fact, "Came to me in a short burst in order to protect me. The short burst of their combined energy plus my magic reacted with Lily's magic ritual causing Voldemort's curse to be redirected back at him. A curse which had no counter curse and killed you if it touched you," I was given nods, "Is there anyway he could survive that curse especially when it was heavily influenced by both my dark matter and innocence?"

The Earl gasped in horror with widened eyes which were directed at me, "Are you saying that he..."

"Yes," I frowned slightly.

The magic users suddenly realized what it all meant while the exorcists were clueless prompting Lavi to ask, "What'd he do?"

"He used one of the most vile magic's out there," Road spat in disgust.

"What magic?" Lenalee asked.

"One of the few magic actually considered going too far," I say while I closed my eyes, "A magic so disgusting even the most desperate won't touch upon. Only those that are truly monstrous would do such a thing,"

"What is it?" I frowned deeply and opened my eyes as the Earl spoke.

"The magic of splitting ones soul in a bid for immortality," The Earl answered causing gasps of horror to echo around us, "It was a method created by a wizard back in ancient times in order to obtain immortality and thus godhood. It is a magic so tainted that the very act would forever bar you from the afterlife,"

"It's a sure fire way of having your soul destroyed," I add causing them to look at me.

"And what does this have to do with everything?" Allen asked causing me to smile sheepishly, "And why don't I think I'll like this?"

"Because none of you will," I giggle nervously before taking a deep breath, "Me making that deal with Death was a rather large boon because Death messed up,"

"Voldemort made horcruxes thus making it impossible for Death to actually track down his soul when he died," The Earl said causing me to nod.

"Yup since it was actually Death's fault for not finding and destroying all the damn books related to the subject," A few people snickered softly, "Anyway, Death's failure allowed Voldemort to create his Horcruxes and Voldemort disrupted the work of lady Fate. Fate got pissed off at Death and was making his life a living hell. Me giving Death my soul allowed Death a way out. He offered me to Fate which fulfilled my deal to him,"

"What did Fate do?" Lavi asked causing me to look at him with a small glare, "Right carry on,"

"Fate made a deal with me," I said with a small smile.

"You made a deal with Fate?" The Earl spluttered causing me to nod, "One of the most fickle beings in the universe,"

"Yup," I nodded my head, "The deal was that I take out Voldemort's horcruxes and Voldemort in exchange for a new life with the chance to be with you all again," I then frown softly and grumble, "Didn't mention that I would become one of those disgusting things,"

"What do you mean?" The Earl looked at me sharply.

"The ritual Lily used on me required her painting a rune on my forehead in blood," I answered with a small wince, "The rune was the focal point and ended up getting burned on my forehead," I glare at Lavi to keep him quiet when he opened his mouth, "When Voldemort's body was reduced to ash from the amount of power being forced towards it, his soul became a shade. The shade rushed towards me when it was leaving out of rage and passed through my body. Due to the fact Voldemort had killed both my parents, he had enough power to unconsciously create another horcrux. When the shade passed through my body, a piece of it was left in the burned rune on my forehead..."

"Which made you a horcrux," The Earl gasped, "Frost come here,"

Nea let go of me and I stood up before making my way over to him. He waved a glowing hand over me causing me to shiver slightly. The place the scar on my forehead had once been burned lightly as did the scar from the basilisk from second year and the scar from the ritual during fourth year. I felt tiredness fill me and almost collapsed as a dark energy flowed from those three marks only to feel someone wrap their arms around my waist. I leaned against the warm body of the person that was holding me up as the earl held the slightly pulsing dark energy in his hand with a look of disgust on his face. A need to destroy the energy filled me causing me to raise my hand and hiss, "Destroy it."

My innocence flowed warmly through my veins from my chest to my hand before darting out in a burst of green light. I heard gasps as the bright green light slammed into the energy causing the Earl to drop it. A loud, high pitched screamed echoed from the dark energy as it was destroyed by my innocence. I weakly reached up to cover my ears as the screeching continued only to yelp softly as I felt something wet. The screeching died down as the energy was totally destroyed and my innocence came back to me. I faintly heard curses and such, but I was more concerned with the fact my ears were bleeding. I dimly felt the arms around my waist loosen until only one was holding me up and a hand touched one of my own. I removed my hand from my ear and felt the hand that touched mine touch my ear for a second before moving away from it. I heard a distant curse as I realized that the hand that had touched mine was covered with a glove. I was set on the ground and the Earl moved over to me. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear him. I closed my eyes for a second only to hear to Wisely speak in my mind, " _Frost can you hear me?"_

"Yes," I reply as I shook my head lightly, "Why can't I hear people talking?"

It took all of five seconds for Wisley to answer me, _"The loud screeching of the dark energy caused you to lose your hearing. The earl's going to heal you, but thinks it's best to knock you out because of how much it'll hurt you."_

I frowned before nodding, "Do as you like."

Only two seconds after the words were uttered, I was lost to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

With the Noah and Exorcists

* * *

"Do as you like," Frost whispered softly as blood ran from her ears.

The earl waved a hand over her head causing her eyes to fall shut and her breathing to ease. Tyki carefully picked her up causing her to unconsciously curl up against him. He gathered his powers together and spoke softly in a language that only the Noah knew and even then Allen only understood the basics. Frost's ears glowed softly and a soft whine left her as her body shook. Tyki held her carefully as the Earl continued to speak and could only wish for the process to finish quickly. Five minutes later the earl stopped speaking and Frost stopped shaking. Tyki carefully wiped the left over blood from her ears and the Earl said, "There she's all healed."

"Why did she do that?" Allen asked as he seemed to regain his voice.

"Because if she hadn't, the energy would have broken from my powers and tried to reenter her body which would have killed her," The Earl answered while looking at the ash that coated the area that the dark energy had once been, "Her innocence must have felt it and thus acted to save her,"

"I've never heard of innocence acting in such a way," Komui's eyes narrowed in thought, "This is rather odd,"

"Not really..." Maria said causing them to look at her, "Or at least in the case of parasitic innocence. Due to it's close relationship with the body, it will do anything to protect it's accommodator," She walked over to where Tyki was holding Frost, "Frost's innocence will be much closer due to where exactly it rests,"

"Her heart," Allen looked at Frost as the words left his mouth, "Her innocence is stronger because of it being inside of her heart,"

"Why's that?" Lavi asked while looking at the white haired exorcist.

"Because the heart is the souls strongest link to the world," The Earl answered causing many eyes to widen, "It is one of the reasons the akuma I created used souls to power themselves,"

The group was silent for a while before Allen asked, "What do we do now?"

"She'll be out for most of the night, so it would be best to take her to her common room," The Earl answered only to be met with blank faces, "Does no one know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

"Yeah, but we don't know the current password," Daisya said causing a few to curse.

"Guess she's staying with us," Road said with a smile, "She can sleep in my room,"

"She'd probably be happier sleeping on the couch," Devit said with a roll of his eyes, "You would probably shove her into a dress,"

"Dress! Dress," Jasdero agreed causing most to snicker.

"Who the hell asked you?" Road demanded causing a small fight to erupt.

The rest watched the trio fighting before the Earl turned to look at Allen, "Where do you think she would be happiest to wake up?"

"Most likely either with Mana, Tyki, or me," Allen answered before looking at Frost, "I wouldn't mind sharing my room with her for tonight,"

"Alright it's settled then!" The Earl saying that caused the fighting trio to stop and stare, "Frost will be staying with Allen tonight,"

Road groaned, but didn't protest and before long they were heading to the wing of the castle they were given. Tyki frowned slightly at the news, but agreed that it was for the best. When they got to their wing of the castle, Tyki followed Allen to Allen's room where he place Frost on the bed. Allen nodded to Tyki as the Noah of pleasure placed Frost on his bed. Tyki was about to leave the room when Allen grabbed his shoulder. He looked at the boy just as Allen spoke, "If you hurt her purposefully emotionally or physically, I will kill you each and every time you are reincarnated got that?"

He wasn't too surprised by the boy's black side and nodded, "I will never hurt her, but if I do, I want you to kill me."

Allen nodded and let him go before watching the Noah of pleasure take his leave. He would do a better job of protect his sister this time.

 **End of chapter. Did you guys like it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

I let out a soft groan as I woke up to a darkened room. I could immediately tell it wasn't the room of requirement since it lacked the pressurized magic that floated through the air. The next thing I noticed was the sound of breathing next to me and a pair of arms around my waist. I tensed slightly before scenting the air and realized who it was. The scent of camp fires, warm summer nights, violet, and elder trees after an evening snowfall though curiously there was an undertone of spiciness that I couldn't name with the addition of a sharp honey scent that I, again, couldn't name. My lips quirked into a smile as I slowly moved around until I could see him. His eyes were closed and his hair stuck up in odd places from his obviously deep sleep. I reached outwards and gently smoothed some of the hair from his face causing him to sigh, "'Arise."

"Little Star," I cooed softly as he shifted closer and let go of my waist.

I looked around the room for a moment before standing up and walking over to the window I spotted not far from the bed. The moon was halfway full and had just left it's zenith meaning it was around one in the morning. I chewed on my lip lightly before heading towards the door. I paused for a moment and looked back at the bed to see Winter curling up around Allen. He nodded to me and laid his head on Allen's shoulder causing him to sigh softly with a smile on his face. I left the room and found myself in a corridor with rooms surrounding me. I frowned softly as I looked around before sighing and tried to shift my senses into those of my animagus. My eyes, ears, and nose burned like someone had shoved pepper into them for a few moments, but after that, I had the senses of my animagus form at my disposal. I had to take a moment to allow myself time to adjust to the changes. Once that was done, I sniffed the air. A whole host of scents greeted me, but all had a spiciness to them that Allen's scent held making me realize that it was probably the dark matter in us creating that scent. I tried to sort through them, but it was a lost cause making me sigh and begin to move through the overwhelming scents in order to find a way out.

I made no sound as I ghosted down the corridor until a scent seemed to call to me. It was a familiar one that caused my chest to ache and a low whine to build up in my chest. I stuffed it down as I made my way towards the source of it. It left the corridor and went into a rather spacious common room. The common room was wide and had a mixture of diffrent colors splattered across the various decorations. A second corridor sat right across from this one and smelt of the same sharp honey as Allen making me realize that it held the exorcists most likely. The room didn't have that many decoration which meant the occupants hadn't had the chance to play around yet. A small entryway sat at the far end away from the rather large windows which meant it was the way out. I was about to head towards that area when I smelt the scent once more. It was much clearer now than before and it was one that had been burned into my mind since we met. Cigarette smoke, aftershave, nights by the fire during winter, ash trees during a storm, and the spicy scent that was dark matter. My feet moved towards the source before my mind registered what I was doing. I dimly noted that the windows were far wider here than anywhere else in the castle and had large window seats. He was leaning against one of them and staring out at the sky. He was without his hat and his hair was out of the ponytail the Earl used to ask him to wear. He wore the silver studs that I had given him all those years ago when we were still tentatively friends. He was in the form I met him, human; I must have made some kind of noise because he turned towards me. For a moment, our eyes were locked together and I was frozen. Anything that I could say, wanted to say, meant to say was lost to me as I stared into those dark brown eyes with golden flecks. He was the one to break the silence and free me from my trance-like state, "Frost..."

"Tyki," I moved forward and raised my hand as if to touch him only to stop, "You're still up,"

He looked at me in amusement with a wry smile appearing on his face, "I wanted to enjoy the night. Why are you up?"

I let out a soft, awkward laugh and scratched the back of my head with my still raised hand, "Well I kinda woke up and didn't want to go back to bed."

"I see," He chuckled and moved towards me, "It's a shame you didn't just come to see me,"

I offered him a slight smile as I blushed slightly, "Does it really matter? We're both up," He stopped just across from me, "Why don't we say what needs to be said?"

He seemed a little surprised by the suggestion, but nodded before gesturing to the window seats. I took a seat on one and he sat down next to me. The air was slightly tense making me wince internally. We were silent for a while causing me to fidget slightly since it wasn't one of the companionable silences that often occurred throughout our past relationships. Tyki finally broke the tense silence by asking, "What do we need to say?"

"Tyki I know that we were really close before," I looked at my hands, "I also know that we loved each other and would have done anything for each other, right?"

I looked at him and he nodded, "Of course."

"You still love me right?" I asked him.

"Yes Meu Inverno (My winter)," He smiled at me though wariness filled his eyes and body language, "Do you still love me?"

"I..." Memories of our time together burned through my mind...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _"My names Polarise and I'm this," I jerked my thumb towards Allen as I sat down next to him on the train floor, "Guy's elder sister. Deal me in,"_

 _"You sure you wanna play little girl?" The one with the swirly glasses asked with a slight smirk, "Poker isn't a game for little girls,"_

 _I smirked at him in reply and took one of the gems I had stolen in the town, "Does this tell you my answer, boyo?"_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _I snort as I walk through the town on my way to the train station. The mission was a bust and all I had to show for it was a bunch of new clothes. I was almost at the station when I hear my name being called. I look to see it was Tyki and his friends. I pause and greet them with a wave. They catch up to me and I look at them with slight confusion, "So what can I do for you all?"_

 _"We just saw you and wanted to see where your going," Tyki answered._

 _"I'm on my way back since my trip was a bust," I answer as we walk towards the station, "What about you?"_

 _"We're doing what we usually do," Clark answered._

 _I nod and we board the train. I sat down across from them and Eeez sat next to me. I took out a pack of playing cards that were starting to fray and asked, "Anyone up for a game?"_

 _They agree and we begin to play. I play honestly and still win most of the time to their surprise. I shrug and lean back against the seat after the 18th game in a row. Eeez by that time was leaning against me. I smile and play with his hair a little as we took a break. Momo asked, "What's it like being you?"_

 _"Eh boring sometimes," I say shrugging, "I mean being able to travel is fun, but I only get to travel when they ask me to,"_

 _"Really?" Clark asked._

 _"Yeah the only reason I'm even here is because of my little brother," I shake my head._

 _"Really?" Tyki asked._

 _"Yeah," I shrug before taking out a few sandwiches and passed them around, "So where have you guys been?"_

 _"A lot of places," Clark answered, "We mostly just travel around doing stuff for money,"_

 _I nod and say, "It must be nice to travel where you please."_

 _The train whistle rang; it was time for us to part._

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _eaned back in my seat with a sigh. Another mission to do in Poland this time. Damn couldn't they send me somewhere where it's warm. I heard the door open and look to see Eeez and the others walk in. I greet them with a wave as they take their seats and Tyki asked, "Another job Polarise?"_

 _"Yeah it's in Poland this time," I sigh, "I wish they would send me to where it's warm,"_

 _"Why do you hate the cold Ms. Polarise?" Eeez asked._

 _"No Eeez I love the cold," I told the child, "I'm just getting tired of having to go to cold places. I want to go to warm ones like France or Spain,"_

 _"Then why don't you?" Tyki asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I can't," I shake my head with a sigh, "I have to go where I'm ordered to,"_

 _"Why stay?" Clark asked._

 _"Because," I look out the window, "My little brother. He's the reason I stay. I will protect him no matter what. The only time I will leave him is when I am either dead or I something bad would happen if I stayed,"_

 _"That's sad," Eeez said._

 _"Yeah, but how about we throw away our sorrow and play some poker?" I ask._

 _I get enthusiastic round of yes's. We play for a while before resting._

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _I dodge the Akuma's attack before finally slaying it. I sigh in relief as I head back to my hotel after collecting the innocence. I place it in a special case before taking a shower and walking back out to find a place for dinner. I look from shop to shop when I bump into someone. I expected cold ground when I found a pair of warm arms surround me. Opening my eyes, I looked into familiar brown eyes. I blink when I hear someone ask, "Polarise are you going to stare at Tyki all day?"_

 _Blinking slightly, I was on my feet and steadied by Tyki. I look to see Clark and the others and smile at them._

 _"What'er you guys doing here?" I ask._

 _"We're headed to the train station," Clark answered._

 _"Oh," I say, "I'm actually staying here for a few more days before heading back,"_

 _They nod though I could tell they were disappointed. I smile at them while saying, "I'm trying to find a place to eat."_

 _"Really?" Tyki asked, "I know a place,"_

 _"Aren't you coming with us?" Momo asked._

 _"Nah I just remembered I had some stuff to do," Tyki said causing his friends to face fault, "I'll help her out while I'm doing them. I'll catch you guys later,"_

 _"Okay," Momo agreed after recovering._

 _They left after we said our turned to me and with a smile asked, "Well shall we?"_

 _"Of course," I answered with a smile._

 _We head to a nice Italian where we eat and talk about ourselves. I, of course, hold back on my job and I could tell he was hiding something. We end the night with me standing in front of my hotel room. I had a hand on the door nob._

 _"So..." I trail off not knowing what to say._

 _"So..." He did the same._

 _"I had a lot of fun tonight," I say while looking at him through my bangs._

 _"I did as well," He agreed._

 _"I guess this is where we part," I sigh as I said that because today had been the most fun I've had since I joined the damned order._

 _"Does it have to end?" He asked causing me to stare at him with wide eyes._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask._

 _"I could show you some things," He answered with a slightly perverted smile._

 _I blushed knowing about what he was saying, I mean only an idiot wouldn't. You can't be an apprentice of Cross and not know that. I open the door and raise on my tip toes as I kiss him lightly. I withdrew before he could react, "As much as I want to I can't. I...I can't get attached."_

 _I close my door in his face with a sigh. I lean back against the door and hear him walk away slowly. I close my eyes with a sigh as I place a hand over my heart. Damn it! I couldn't feel this way about a guy I had only met a few times, But then why the hell do I feel this way?_

 _Shaking my head I take a shower and go to bed._

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _The festival was nice I concluded after walking around for a bit. Komui had taken pity on me and sent me to this place to rest and have fun. The festival had been going on for a day when I arrived and it was nice so far. I didn't know what it was about, but at the moment I couldn't be bothered to care. I bump into someone and felt familiar arms curl around my waist. Again I open my eyes and looked into familiar brown eyes. Tyki helped me up before asking, "This is the second time I've bumped into you Polarise."_

 _I nod while trying not to look at him, "Yeah...Nice to see you again Tyki..."_

 _I hear him sigh before feeling a hand gently pull my face up to look at him. His warm brown eyes looked into my eyes and he said, "Kaileara about what I said before... I am sorry about that."_

 _I sigh and move away from him, "It's fine, but Tyki can we just be friends? I don't want a relationship right now."_

 _"Alright," He agreed before taking my hand, "Why don't enjoy the festival as friends then?"_

 _I smile and agree._

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _"Let me get this straight," I say leaning against the one of the walls as I stare at the tied up Noah, "You're a noah?" Tyki nodded once more, "And your mission is to wipe out the innocence and exorcists before creating a new world?" Another nod was given to me, "Then why become my friend?"_

 _The noah, Tyki sighed as he looked at the ground. I fall the ground and stare at him. Tyki looked up as I let a small tear fall. I look away from him as I tried not to cry from the betrayal. I heard him sigh when he answered, "I at first did it to get close, but as time went on I guess it became more...true."_

 _I look at him and study him. Our relationship at first was a lie, but after that it wasn't. His eyes were filled with fear over what was going to happen and his emotions were a mix of fear, regret, and something else...something I've never encountered before. With a sigh, I released him from my innocence chains and stood up from the ground. He looked at me in shock and I began to leave the room, "This is goodbye Tyki. I...I'm letting you go. Get away from me before I'm forced to do something I don't want to..."_

 _"So you're forgiving me?" He asked with hope in his voice._

 _"No," I stopped for a moment while I said that, "Our whole friendship was based around lies Tyki...I can't be friends with someone who lies to me,"_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _I stared at the man that had been trying to get me to forgive him for months as he fell to his knees before me. His head was bowed as he said, "Polarise I'm sorry for lying to you. I really am sorry. Please forgive me! I...I don't want to lose the only person I can be my true self around...The one that likes being around both my black and white side. Please forgive me."_

 _I stared at him for a few moments as my lips twitch. With a small giggle, I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Of course I forgive you. I don't want to lose my best friend," Winter growled at me, "My second best friend."_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _I grimaced slightly as I tried to tend to my side only to stop when I heard a small gasp. I looked up and found Tyki staring at me. I offered him a slightly pained smile, "You Tyki..."_

 _"What happened to you?!" He asked as he rushed over to me to examine the wound, "This looks lik-"_

 _"Someone tried to kill me?" I supply and got a nod, "My exit from the order was less than a good end,"_

 _"Explain," He said causing me to sigh._

 _"Help me tend to my wounds while I do," He nodded and helped me tend to my wounds, "I was on a mission when I got called back. I went to the british branch as I always did and I was immediately arrested after I had turned in the innocence I had gathered," I winced slightly from Tyki cleaning out the rather large scratch on my left side, "When I had asked why, I was told that the high ranking inspector that had come to us from central had gather evidence against me. The evidence charged me with treason and-AH!"_

 _"Sorry," He apologized immediately, "You had some shrapnel of some type jammed into your wound," I nodded slightly, "What else did the evidence charge you with?"_

 _"It said I was a Noah," I answered causing him to stop, "Tyki,"_

 _"How?" He asked causing me to shrug._

 _"I dunno," I shook my head lightly, "Malcolm_ _Leverrier is full of fucking shit, but no one would believe me when I denied it,"_

 _"What about your brother and his friends?" Tyki asked causing me to sigh._

 _"Allen knew I wasn't, but..." I bowed my head as I tried to ignore the sting of betrayle._

 _"They believed it," He muttered causing me to nod, "Idiots,"_

 _I chuckled warily before I continued to speak, "They were going to execute me after trying to seperate Winter and I. I managed to break out of the bindings they had me in and forced them all into my illusions save for my brother. They managed to get me a few times," I waved a hand over my wounds, "But I got away..."_

 _"What are you going to do now?" He asked prompting me to smile._

 _"I'll wander around and do whatever to make a living," We bandaged up my wounds as I spoke, "I was thinking of opening a toy store or something when I got enough money,"_

 _"A toy store?" He asked me incredulously._

 _"Yes," I lightly swatted at him only to wince slightly, "I'm childish and like making things,"_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _"Tyki!" I jumped onto his back with a cheshire grin, "Found you~"_

 _He chuckled and swung me around to hold me in his arms, "That you did."_

 _I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck, "I missed you."_

 _"And I you Meu Inverno," He replied as he returned my embrace._

 _I moved my head back to look at him in confusion, "What does that mean?"_

 _"What does what mean?" His smile was knowing making me frown at him._

 _"You know what I mean," I tap his nose, "What does Meu Inverno mean?"_

 _"It means my winter," He answered with a teasing smile, "I thought you would have guessed that,"_

 _I gave him a confused look, "Why winter?"_

 _"Because you remind me of it," His smile turned soft and his eyes grew warm._

 _"I do?" He nodded while a blush stained my cheeks, "Isn't winter cold?"_

 _"Yes, but winter has a mysterious air around it and you meu Inverno," He tapped my nose, "Have that air,"_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _"Polarise," I turned as I heard him say my name._

 _"Tyki," I smiled at him from my place on the large balcony, "Your family doesn't seem to know what to make of me,"_

 _He chuckled as the sounds of the ball echoed in the background, "How could they? You look like Allen Walker, a boy that they see as an enemy, yet you act like nothing is wrong," He walked over to me and stood at my side as Winter leaned against me, "You just tore that girl just now to shred for flirting with me."_

 _I grimaced at the reminder and glared at him, "It's not my fault I don't like people trying to touch what is mine."_

 _"Possessive," He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, "More than that, you just sang the fourteenth's song, but added your own spin to it,"_

 _"It's not my fault ever since Mana showed Allen and I the music scheme that it stuck in my head," I ran a hand through my carefully styled hair rendering all the work useless, "Ever since I was little, I've heard it's melody when I was troubled," I closed my eyes, "Hearing that melody...I learned how to play piano just to learn it. I wanted to put the song that soothed me in such a way to words..."_

 _I opened my eyes when Tyki cupped my cheeks. He smiled down at me causing the gold in his eyes to shine through the darkness that surrounded us save for the light spilling from the open balcony windows and doors. His voice was soft with a tenderness to it that was usually absent, "One of the many things that I love about you, Meu Inverno, is that drive of yours."_

 _I offered him a small smirk, "What else do you love about me?"_

 _He chuckled deeply, almost huskily as he murmured, "If it weren't for the fact the Earl and everyone else expects me back soon, I would stay and enjoy pointing out everything in ways that would leave a_ impact _."_

 _A low heat surged stirred in my belly as he practically purred the last word._

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _Arms curled around me as tentacle-like appendages circled us. Crows lay either dead or dying around me as the reason for their deaths held me close. I turned towards the awakened form of my lover and brushed my fingers across his cheek, just under the mask. His breath was still harsh and tension fell off him in waves. I looked towards his mask covered eyes as I murmured, "Easy Mo D_ _iabhal Chat (My devil cat). Everything's alright."_

 _The arms around me tightened as he looked down at me, " **Hurt mine..."**_

 _"They're gone," I murmured softly, "Everything's alright,"_

 _He leaned down and nuzzled his face into my hair. I mentally wince as the edges of the mask dug into my skull, but ignored the slight pain as I tried to calm him down. I couldn't stop my wince when one of the tentacle's brushed across my wounded side. He moved back and held me away from him as he looked at my side. I hissed softly as he poked at the bleeding wound causing him to growl, " **Hurt...Die...Re..Venge..."**_

 _I reached out and cupped his face, "You've already killed them," I waved my unoccupied left hand towards the dead bodies, "I'll be fin-"_

 _I was cut off from speaking as a wave of vertigo hit me. My eyes closed for a moment before opening again as pain swirled inside of my chest. Joido growled deeply and held me close once more, " **Pol..ari..se..."**_

 _"I'll be fine Mo Diabhal Chat," I murmured softly as my vision began to blur, "Just calm down please," I pressed my hand against his cheek, "Let Tyki out. He's better in situations like this,"_

 _Joido growled, but allowed Tyki to the surface. I decided that it was odd, yet comforting to feel the change; however, I pushed those thoughts aside as I began to lose consciousness. Tyki's arms were tight around me, "Polarise..."_

 _"Tyki I'm about to pass out," I informed him as my grip on consciousness started to slip, "I don't know what they did, but the Crows did something that's causing me to...to...to..."_

 _I lost myself to the darkness at the edges of my eyes just as Tyki shouted, "Polarise!"_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _"Polarise," I smiled a tricksters smile at him, "What are you planning?"_

 _"Nothing much," He rolled his eyes, "I want to give you something,"_

 _"Oh?" He gave me a raised eyebrow._

 _I held out the necklace I made for him, "Here," He looked at it with a raised eyebrow before looking at me, "No matter what you do, keep this with you," I smiled brightly at him, "If you have that, you'll always have me by your side," I held up my own necklace, "I have it's twin, so the same could be said for me," He looked like he was about to say no when I gave him my wounded puppy look, "Please?"_

 _"Fine," He took his necklace and put it on his neck._

 _I hugged him and pressed my lips to his. He let out a small groan as I pressed close to him. I broke the kiss to grin at him, "Awesome!"_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _Tyki brushed the hair away from my face as I tiredly looked up from my sketches, "Tyki..."_

 _"Are you alright Polarise?" He asked as he took a seat next to me on the balcony of my hotel room._

 _"Tired," I murmured as I closed my sketchbook, "So tired,"_

 _"Then sleep," I placed my book next to me as I shook my head, "Why not?"_

 _"I can't sleep Tyki," I frowned softly as I looked at the sky, "The Crows just keep coming. I never have rest now a days," My lips quirked into a slight smile, "Ever since you took me there, ever since Joido helped me kill those Crows," I shook my head lightly, "They won't give me rest unless I use my illusions to put the whole area to sleep," I focused on the moon above me as it rose,_ _"I can smell it you know,"_

 _"Smell what?" Tyki seemed surprised at the turn of the conversation._

 _The seasons are changing," I answer softly as I tried to distance the conversation from the topic, "Summer is giving way to Autumn and soon Winter shall bathe the land in it's glory,"_

 _A chuckle from Tyki had me glancing towards him. He shook his head as he asked curiously, "Where did you learn to do that?"_

 _"Growing up on the streets," My eyes closed slightly and I smiled softly "It was something that one needed to learn because it was always harder in the winter," I leaned forward against the rather thin looking railing, "I learned it to help my little brother and I survive before we even met Mana,"_

 _"Another odd trait," He commented causing me to shake my head, "You're not just tired, but tense,"_

 _"I suppose anyone would be if they were on the run," I replied softly, "Not all of us can have two diffrent lives Tyki,"_

 _"And what exactly makes you think I'm lucky?" He asked both in amusement and curiosity._

 _"You can become friends with anyone you want while I have to stick with being alone most of the time," I answer with a small sigh, "You have a place you can return to while I have to continually move around with no hope of finding an actual home,"_

 _His eyes seemed to sharpen at that, "You could have one..."_

 _"But then I would have to pick a side," I murmur sullenly, "I don't want to pick a side because it hurts those I love either way," I sighed softly and looked at the sky, "I'm thankful for what you guys did to save me, but I...I can't choose," I closed my eyes tiredly,"I'm tired of running Tyki, but I...I have to keep on walking," A bittersweet smile appeared on my lips, "Just like Mana said. I have to keep on walking even if it hurts...Even if I want to give up,"_

 _I didn't even have a second to register his movements before he wrapped me up in his arms. I cuddled against his chest and smelt the scent of him. Cigarette smoke, coal, sweat, aftershave, and ash tree. He held me close and murmured, "Tonight you can...I'll protect you."_

 _My body slowly relaxed against his and soon he was sitting with me in his lap. I listened to his heart beat as he gently carded a hand through my hair. I slowly drifted off to sleep even as I murmured, "Thank you Tyki..."_

 _I barely heard his reply as I slowly lost myself in the sweet darkness of sleep, "Anything for you...Meu Inverno..."_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _My fingers clenched as I stared into the mirror and growled under my breath. I spoke as he entered the room, "Why the fuck do I have to wear this thing?"_

 _The dress was uncomfortable and I wanted to kill Lulu Bell for forcing me into it. He chuckled and moved behind me before settling his chin on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist, "Because the Earl wants us all at Dinner and he wants us to wear clothing that fits our station."_

 _I growled darkly, "We are no better than anyone else. Sure we have powers that make us stronger than other humans, but we are human."_

 _He sighed and nuzzled my neck lightly, "Meu Inverno I know, but it's best to just go with it," He smirked slightly causing me to blush slightly as his hands wandered over my sides, "I have to say you do look beautiful in this dress," He pressed a kiss to the area where my neck met my shoulders, "It makes me far more eager for this night to be over with."_

 _My face heated up even more and I lightly smack him upside the head, "S_ _haobhadh Chat."_

 _He looked at me in confusion, "What does that mean?"_

 _I rolled my eyes at him and answered, "It means perverted cat."_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _Tyki held my hand in his as we walked to the middle of the dance floor. We took the traditional waltz position and began to dance. The music flowed around us and everything faded away as we danced together. While I didn't like the waltz, I loved to dance with him as my partner. Only the two of us were here and only the two of us existed in this faded out world._

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _"Can you sing?" I looked up from my book at the revived 14th in confusion._

 _"Yeah...why?" He grinned as he took my hand and dragged me from my comfortable position in the Ark's library._

 _"Come with me," He said in a sing song tone, "It's time for us to hear your voice,"_

 _"What?" I tried to stop walking, but found that my muscles no longer listened to my commands._

 _"I wanna hear it and so does everyone else," He grinned at me and reminded me immediately of Allen making me realize where Allen got his smile from, "So you're going to sing for us,"_

 _I wanted to argue, but we had reached the music room where everyone was waiting. Nea let me go and walked over to the piano as the Earl clapped his hands, "Good! I'm so glad you agreed."_

 _I opened my mouth to argue when I caught sight of Tyki. He was smiling softly at me and conveyed with his eyes that he was pleased that I was going to sing. I remembered the promise I had given him and mentally sighed before giving the Earl a nod, "Of course I agreed."_

 _"Alright little one," He took his seat as I looked at Nea._

 _"What song am I to sing?" I asked him._

 _"Come over here and start playing," He answered causing my jaw to drop, "Play from the heart dear little one. The best music flows from the soul after all,"_

 _I moved over to the piano and sat next to him. My fingers shook slightly as I raised my hands to begin playing. My mind blanked and I mentally panicked before taking a deep breath. My eyes closed and my mind went to why I was doing this. Tyki. My fingers started to move before I began to register what I was doing as the image of us dancing popped into my mind. I opened my mouth and began to sing:_

"As the music starts,  
The dancers take their places;  
The two of us hold hands,  
As we settle in.

I'm reluctant to begin;  
I can't help it when I feel that way,  
But you're so happy;  
I can't argue.

We begin to dance;  
My reluctance fades;  
The world disappears;  
I'm with you.

Alone in this world,  
The two of us dance,  
The music flows around us,  
And we're free.

My heart beats with yours,  
My mind is clear,  
I can't help it,  
You're so happy.

As I dance with you,  
The world fades away!(x4)

Just us,  
I can't be happier;  
Just us,  
I can't help it;  
Just us,  
I can't even think.

Just the two of us,  
The world will fade away;  
The stars come out,  
And light up our world.

As I dance with you,  
The world fades away! (x3)

Let's leave this world behind,  
Let's continue this dance,  
Just you and me,  
As the world fades...  
Just...You...And...Me..."

 _The music fades out as the last note left me. I opened my eyes and I felt my cheeks darken at the shocked looks on their faces. I laugh nervously and say, "Ta da...?"_

* * *

Next flashback

* * *

 _"Will you stay with me?" I asked him as he stood across from me as the moon rose high in the sky, "Just for tonight?"_

 _Soft golden eyes held my gaze as he spoke warmly, "Of course meu Inverno. You only need to ask."_

 _Tkie walked over to me and wrapped me into a warm embrace. I cuddled close to his suit covered chest and murmured, "It's getting closer..."_

 _"How can you tell?" His voice washed over me as he pulled away slightly to look down at me._

 _I smiled up at him in reply, "I'm me. I can feel it in the air and hear it in the wind."_

 _He chuckled softly and reached up to brush some hair from my face, "Is that so?" I nodded causing his lips to quirk into a smile, "Another odd trait."_

 _I pout at him and turn away slightly, "Always saying things like that..."_

 _He chuckled again and lifted up a hand to cup my chin. He turned my head towards him and smile down at me, "If I didn't, you wouldn't hear how special you are to me."_

 _I looked up at him, "How special am I?"_

 _He leaned down, "Special enough for me to do this."_

 _He leaned down further and pressed his lips to mine. Warmth flowed through me as I returned the kiss. It was the slow kind of kiss that we didn't usually share because of how heated things always got. We parted and I laid my head on his chest, "I love you Tyki...so much."_

 _"I know Meu Inverno," He replied as lowered us to the ground with me sitting in his lap, "And I love you too,"_

 _He leaned back and I curled up against his chest. I laid my head over his heart and slowly began to fall asleep as I murmured, "I wish we could do this more often..."_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

 _"Tyki..." I shook my head at him as tears filled my eyes, "Please don't go..."_

 _"I have to Polarise," He looked at me with a sigh, "I'm the Noah of pleasure and I have to go,"_

 _"No you don't!" I hissed as I wrapped my arms around his waist, "You can stay here with me. Please don't go Tyki,"_

 _"I want to stay Polarise, but I have to go," He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you Meu Inverno, but I have to do this to keep you safe,"_

 _He pressed his lips to my forehead. I shook my head furiously as I let go of him and backed away, "No you don't. If you loved me, you would stay here where it's safe."_

 _His eyes flashed with pain as he sighed, "I have to protect my family Meu Inverno. They need me."_

 _He turned away from me and I felt the strength in my legs fail me. I fell to my knees as tears fell from my eyes, "No...Please don't go...Stay here with me..."_

 _He started walking away from me, "I can't Polarise. I love you, but I can't."_

 _"Tyki..." I reached for him with tears streaking down my cheeks, "No..." He didn't stop walking my heart started to break as I began to shake, "Tyki if you truly love me stay with me!" He shook his head causing anger to fill me, "Fine! Go, but don't expect me to be here when you get back," He stopped as I stood up and turned away from him, "Go Tyki..."_

 _"Polarise..." Shock filled his voice and I began to walk towards the hallway._

 _"Go Tyki," I wipped angerly at my tears, "I don't ever want to see you again..."_

 _He sighed angerly, "Damn it! I can't deal with this right now. Goodbye Polarise."_

 _The door shut and echoed around me as I froze in place. I couldn't stop the sobs that left me even as Winter coiled his body around my legs. The realization of what happened hit me and I felt my heart drop. I...Did I just force one of the best things that happened to me away? Did I just lose the one that made me whole? I bowed my head as I realized what I had done._

* * *

Next memory/Final memory

* * *

 _I smiled a bloody smile as the warmth of Tyki seeped into me. His eyes showed the combined agony of his inner noah and him as he stared down at me, "I love you Tyki..."_

 _"I love you Polarise," I felt his regret for the fight earlier, "I don't want you to die..."_

 _I know," I reached up weakly to cup his face, "But everything dies some day. I maybe going before my time, but knowing that all of you will live with a chance at peace makes me happy," I smiled at him, "I know it hurts, but please live...for me,"_

 _"I will Meu Inverno," He promised me causing me to smile before I weakly sat up and pressed my lips to his as he murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry for everything...If I had stayed, you wouldn't have-"_

 _"I would have anyway since I couldn't bare the thought of anyone losing their lives save for me," I pulled back and murmured, "Good bye Tyki Mikk. May we meet again someday."_

 _He shook his head lightly, "This isn't goodbye since those are for forever. It's merely a see you later."_

 _"Copy cat," I giggle before coughing lightly._

* * *

End of memories

* * *

I closed my eyes for a moment before I answered him, "...I still love you Tyki," I opened my eyes to see him grinning, "But," He lost his grin, "I'm only 16 Tyki. I'm not ready for us to..." My cheeks heated up as certain memories tried to force themselves to the forefront of my mind, "Can we just start slow? I want to get back into the swing of things and get over my teenage hormones before we..."

"Alright," He chuckled as he said that, "I don't see any problems with that. We'll go slow,"

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before curling up against him as a wave of tiredness hit me, "Good."

"You're tired?" He asked to which I replied with a yawn and curling closer to him, "You should go join you-"

"No I wanna sleep with you," I buried my face in his chest, "Baineann sé le bheith ró-fhada,"

"Frost what does that mean?" He asked causing me to giggle softly.

"It's been too long," I answered as I raised my head, "Please Tyki-chat?"

He let out a chuckle and nodded while leaning back against the window.

 **End of chapter. It's been a long time, so I pulled a long chapter as a present. You all get to see Frost and Tyki's** **relationship while also getting a deeper look into who Frost was back when she was still Polarise Walker.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

I let out a low groan when I felt something cold press itself against my cheek. In response to the touch, I turned my head and buried it into the warm thing I was using as a pillow. I heard a small laugh and felt the cold thing press into the back of my neck. With a small growl, I turned my head and cracked open an eye to give whatever it was a glare for waking me up. Winter's green eyes stared into my own with amusement resonating from our bond. I frowned darkly at him and he snorted before bumping his nose against my cheek. I understood the message immediately and tried to get up only to find a pair of arms around my waist preventing me from doing so. I twisted slightly and found myself staring at a sleeping Tyki causing me to blush darkly. A low laugh caused my head to whip around to find the source only for my blush to deepen. Mana chuckled again making me scowl at him before I slowly got out of my comfortable place. Once I was out of Tyki's embrace, I was wrapped in a hug by my quietly chuckling Uncle, "An interesting position since we had left you with Allen."

I returned the hug with a bit of force while murmuring, "I woke up last night and felt the need to leave."

"Why?" He asked while his eyes darkened, "Who is the threat?"

"Voldemort has spy's within the castle," I answer softly while knowing he will tell the others, "I can't let him find out about our connection until it's too late,"

"Little One," He murmured softly with warmth lighting his eyes, "You worry for us,"

"Of course I do," I growled before backing up slightly, "Mana I just got you all back..."

He sighed and let me go with a small frown, "I know," He placed his hand on my head and smiled warmly at me, "I guess we'll have to put on a little play while in front of the masses."

"Like old times," I smiled up at him before looking at the slowly rising sun, "I should get going. People'll start getting up soon,"

He waved me away, "Go on then. We'll see you at breakfast."

I grinned at him before leaving the room. It took a moment to realize where I was and how to get to the Tower. Once I did, it was easy to make my way towards the Lion's Den. Winter moved at my side as we ghosted through the halls and kept the paintings from seeing us. It was harder than hell to avoid Peeves when he suddenly came through a door I was about to pass. I barely got up a small misdirection illusion before the poltergeist looked my way. It was a tense few seconds before he darted off making me wonder why he was quiet. It was well known throughout the castle that Peeves was always crackling like a madman making me wonder for a few seconds as to why. I shook my head before continuing on my way since it didn't actually need my attention.

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the Great Hall with a stony faced Hermione and an oddly unattached Luna. A small tendril of hurt wove its way through me, but I pushed it down. I should have expected it, but I hadn't. Had I been too focused on myself to think of how they should react in that situation? Or had I overestimated their ability to understand the information? I took a deep breath and tried to center myself when Luna wrapped her arms around my waist. I stopped walking and turned my head to stare at her in shock. She smiled up at me and asked, "Remember the promise you made me?"

I frowned before the memory of last year hit me...

* * *

Memory

* * *

 _"Luna?" I stared at the normally dreamy blonde, "What's wrong?"_

 _"N-nothing," She looked away from me prompting me to frown, "The nargles are just swarming me-"_

 _I cut her off as I swung her around to face me. She had tears streaming down her face and a crumpled letter held between two hands. I took the letter from her as I asked, "Fea child what's wrong?"_

 _She shook her head and waved a hand at the letter. I scanned it and felt anger coil itself like a snake around my core. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm as I wrapped my arms around her. She froze before hugging me hard. Tears made my shirt damp as sobs shook her small body. I maneuvered us into a sitting position as I tried to comfort her. Of all the things he could do, he had to do the thing that has the potential to shatter her just because he can't bare to look at her. A growl left me causing her to whimper. I took a deep breath again as she murmured, "Why did he do that? Why did Daddy do that?"_

 _"Some people can't handle the loss of their loved ones," I murmured with no small amount of bitterness at the fact, "They are driven to the edge from their grief and will do anything to be close to their lost ones. Some will shove themselves into research to find a way to bring their loved one back, some will go to places that their loved one loved so much and kill themselves, some will try to push what they saw in their loved ones on their children, and some too will abandon everything that had to do with their loved one," Luna whimpers and sobs were like daggers to my heart, "I know not which your father was in the beginning, but now he has graduated to the last one. He is lost in his pain little one," I brought her head up to stare into her tear filled eyes, "We can do nothing for him now," She sobbed harder and attempted to bury herself in my side, but I held her back, "Fea child listen to me and listen good,"_

 _She pushed away from me violently and glared at me as she whispered, "Why?"_

 _The one word was filled with a brokenness that made me want to kill her father. I mentally growled and said, "Because you aren't alone in this fucking world," She stared at me as her magic rose to the surface, "You need to listen to me because I care about you."_

 _"So what?" She bit out, "You'll just leave me too-"_

 _"No I won't," I felt numb at hearing her say that, "Luna I am not your father," Her magic slowly fell back at her shock, "I can't leave you or did you forget what I went through to get you a place inside of my family," Anger left her as tears gathered in her eyes, "I know it fucking hurts, but I won't leave you. Stop pushing me away,"_

 _She fell to her knees and I followed as I wrapped my arms around her, "I...I..."_

 _"Hush Fea Child...Luna," I buried my face in her hair, "I know it hurts, I know it won't go away," I don't know where the words were coming from, "But you have me. You'll always have me. I promise on my life and magic that you'll always have me as your sister, friend, and anything you need me to be. I will be there,"_

* * *

End of memory

* * *

I felt a tension that had been inside of me release as the memory played before I hugged Luna close, "Yeah I remember."

She smiled and nuzzled my side, "Sisters always."

"Sisters always," I repeat before looking at a stone faced Hermione.

She was staring at us as emotions ran through her eyes. Something seemed to float around us making my head hurt. It was intense and filled the air much like the dense amount of magic inside the room of requirement, yet it wasn't magic. It felt baser, stronger, wilder, _personal._ I frowned and tried to figure out what it was, but failed to do so as Hermione just walked past us. A sting of hurt struck me as I watched my second oldest friend here walk away. My throat felt like I was being choked by an Akuma again. Luna's fingers curled around my hand as she moved back and began to tug me towards the Great Hall, "Hermione will come around. The mist just needs to get used to the idea and see the light instead of the darkness."

A familiar saying popped into my head prompting me to murmur, "Every friendship is tested at various points. No friendship is left untested. Some will end in the fire of those tests, but others will rise like a sword. Straight, true, sharp, and ready to cut through all adversaries."

Luna blinked at me before smiling softly as she murmured, "The nargles tell me that we will be finding that true for all our friends."

My mouth felt dry, but I nodded as we approached the open doors. I straightened my shoulders and allowed myself to walk with confidence that I didn't truly feel. I spoke softly as Winter brushed against my leg, "Whatever happens, we'll be better for it. We may lose some of our friends, but we must cherish what we had before."

Winter growled comfortingly and I took a deep breath. We entered the hall and I felt eyes on me as I moved with Luna towards the Badgers table. Susan and Hannah stared at us as we approached before smiling. We sat down next to Susan and she murmured, "While it's a mindfuck, we've dealt with shit like this before. We're with you."

"Yup," Hannah smiled a soft smile, "While it's going to take some getting used to, it does explain a lot of shit,"

I smiled at the two as relief crashed over me. We began to eat our breakfast. As it passed, Neville and Blaise walked to sit with Hermione at the Lions table. Ginny walked over with Draco and sat down on Hannah's side of the table. The twins ignored us completely and focused on Hermione. Tracy and Daphne sat down with me. Tension seemed to fill the hall making me want to roll my eyes, but I didn't. It hurt like a bitch to see that I may be losing five friends. Five friends that knew everything about me and that I would do anything to protect. It hurt almost as much as Lenalee and the other believing the lies about me being a Noah even if they were later proven. The group around me was chattering only to fall silent as a shadow fell over me. I turned and bit back a smile at seeing Allen. I heard a few gasps, but ignored them as I said, "Good morning is there anything I can do for you?"

"My family wishes to meet the Girl-Who-Lived," I held back a scowl at the name, "My name is Allen Walker,"

"Frost Potter," I inclined my head lightly to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Walker,"

He held out a hand to me and I took it, "I do hope we can talk later."

"Of course," I agreed easily, "It will be a pleasure to meet with you again. Perhaps during one of my breaks?"

"That is acceptable," The politeness almost made me gag, "Until then,"

"Until then," I repeated and watched him walk away.

I turned back to my breakfast as I ignored the silent Great Hall. Whispers broke out almost immediately prompting me to roll my eyes. Daphne spoke under her breath as she raised a cup to her lips, "Isn't he your brother?"

"Yeah," I replied with a slight smirk.

"He's polite and knows how to act," She replied after taking a drink.

"We were in the circus back then," I shrugged lightly as I grabbed an apple and munched on it, "Even after that, we had to act to survive. Mana wasn't always with us and after he died, well it was tough,"

Daphne frowned as Tracy asked, "Whatcha mean?"

I shook my head and put my full attention on my food. Some parts of the past need to be left alone for now.

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I stared up at the sky as Hagrid taught his students about some type of wood sprite. It was one of the boring lessons he had to do and he didn't need my help at all. I blink as a bottle was held over my head. I turned my head to see Allen standing there causing me to sit up and ask, "What's up?"

"Want to go down by the lake?" He asked causing me to nod.

I turned towards the lesson and shouted, "Hagrid! Mind if I go do something?"

"Sure," He agreed while eyeing Allen with suspicion, "Jus' be careful,"

"I will," I jump down from my perch on the product fence and gave my brother a smirk, "Shall we?"

He nodded and we headed towards the lake. He handed me the bottle that he had while saying, "The castle is very odd."

"True," I cracked open the bottle and let out a sigh at the sweetness of it, "Damn where'd you get this?"

He let out a small laugh, "I knew you'd like it."

"Of course since it's sweet, but you didn't answer my question," I rolled my eyes as we walked under some trees.

"I got it from the Ark," He answered causing me to pause and stare at him in shock.

"The Ark? Here?" I asked while a sense of excitement filled me, "Can we-"

"Dad said we have to use it sparingly while at Hogwarts," Allen looked at me apologetically, "Sorry 'Arise,"

I let out a low groan, "Damn," I then looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"Dad doesn't like Dumbledore," I snorted softly causing Allen to ask, "Why'd you snort?"

"Anyone who likes that color blind fool is an idiot," Allen snickered softly, "Let me take a guess and say that he owed him a favor?"

"Yeah," He nodded as we returned to our walk, "Dumbledore helped dad out a while back and has kept that favor ever since,"

"Damn no wonder he doesn't like 'im," I took another dreg of the drink, "So what's up?"

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes at the answer, "It's a beautiful day,"

"Little Star please tell me what's bothering you," I turned towards him, "I love spending time with you and this drink is amazing, but what's bothering you?"

He sighed as we reached the lake and sat down on one of the large flat rocks that jutted out of the earth. I leaned back as he murmured, "It feels weird having you back."

"It feels weird being back," I reply causing him to snort.

"Not just that though," He stared out at the lake with his arms around his legs and his head propped up on his knees, "I...I hate that you went through what you did because of Dumbledore. It pisses me off that you had to go through all of that,"

"But I'm stronger because of it," I say while setting my drink down.

"Yeah, but it still hurts to know that I wasn't able to protect you-" I cut him off as I raised my hand and sighed.

"Allen you won't always be able to protect me and I won't always be able to protect you," I remind him, "It's a fact of life that everyone must live with. Just because we can reincarnate and shit doesn't mean that we're above that," I leaned back and dragged him with me, "Remember when Cross sent me away to join the order?"

"Yeah," He frowned at the sky, "It was horrible,"

"Did you think I would get hurt?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but that's because it was part of the job description," He reminded me.

"True," I turned my gaze towards the sky, "I was scared for you ya know,"

"Really?" He asked softly making me nod.

"Yeah it scared the hell outta me that you were alone with that jackass," I watched a leaf float through the air, "I was scared that the next time I saw ya, you would be someone you weren't...that I woulda lost the dearthair beag that I had come ta care for,"

"Dearthair beag?" He sounded out the word in confusion.

"It means little brother," I frowned slightly, "You don't remember much of the language I taught you?"

"After awhile," He murmured softly, "Languages that I don't use much fade out,"

"I guess you would be using Gaelic much without me being there," I murmured morosely as part of me mourned over the loss.

"But that'll change now," He said in a bright voice making me smile softly.

"Yeah," I turned my head towards him, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah," He smiled at me making warmth bloom in my chest, "I missed this ya know,"

"Us laying about like this?" I asked making him nod.

"Yeah it's one of the things I missed most after..." He trailed off prompting me to hum softly in acknowledgement.

I closed my eyes and turned my face towards the sky. A delicious type of warmth curled about me as the sun glowed overhead. I spoke softly after a while of listening to the water of the lake brushing against the rocks around us, "Well we'll just have to do this more often to make up for lost time."

"Yeah," He was silent for a time before asking, "Is it really that dangerous here?"

"Little star you of all people shouldn't be asking that question," I replied causing him to laugh, "But yeah it's really dangerous...it's kinda like..." I tried to figure out how to explain it, "Like back before the Exorcists and Noah became friends..." I trailed off before asking, "How the hell did that happen?"

"It took a few lives, but eventually we came together," I opened an eye and looked at him, "I guess it's because we were trying to cope with the fact you never reincarnated with us and the fact that the Noah gave up their ability to create Akuma for them to reincarnate,"

I hummed at the thought before shrugging, "Odder things happen."

"How come you don't call me a gaelic name?" I opened my eyes fully in surprise.

"Why?" It was something a question I never thought I'd hear.

"How come you don't call me a gaelic name?" He repeated with a frown, "You call Tyki Chat and Joido Diabhal Chat,"

I blink before trying to think of a reason and came up with nothing, so I shrugged, "Never thought ta give ya one. Do ya want one?"

"Kinda," He was blushing slightly making me chuckle.

"Fine," I puzzled over what to call him before deciding, "Realta,"

"Realta?" Allen murmured the word softly, "What does it mean?"

"It means star or light," I answer causing him to blush again, "You are both as you shine brightly among the darkness and you brighten up my day each time I see you,"

"'Arise!" I giggled softly as I reached over and wrapped him in a hug.

"I've forgotten how much fun it is to tease you," He leaned into me with a small sigh, "I missed you Realta,"

"I missed you too 'Arise," He murmured as he hugged me close.

We sat like that for a while before I sighed and let go, "Well it's time I head back."

"What?" He whined, "You can't leave yet,"

"I need ta head back before Hagrid gets suspicious," I shuddered at the thought.

Allen grimaced as he realized what I was getting at and nodded as he stood up, "Fine."

I followed him and grabbed my drink before we headed back. I finished it and gave him the bottle before putting my hands behind my head as I slouched slightly, "Damn this sucks."

"What do you mean?" He asked while tossing the bottle into the air before catching it.

"It sucks that I can't spend time with you all like I want to," I groan softly, "And I can't use my magic yet either,"

"Really?" He looked at me in concern.

"My dark matter is still settling in," I explain making him nod in realization.

"Oh so that's why you have attempted to transform back into your Noah form," I nodded to him.

"Or tried to do more than transform my senses into those of my animagus form," He stopped and looked at me.

"You're an animagus?" He asked prompting me to nod, "What animal?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I grinned at him making him groan.

"You're going to prank us when you decide to reveal it aren't you?" He asked making my grin widen, "I'm going to regret asking aren't I?"

"Nah," I waved a hand at him, "I'm going to target Lavi and the others rather than you,"

"Good," He smiled a jagged smile, "They deserve it for what they did to you,"

I rolled my eyes at his black side before yawning, "It'll be a while before I do it though."

"Take as long as you like," He then asked, "So what happened at breakfast this morning?"

"Whatcha mean?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Five of the group you sat with at dinner seemed to distance itself from you," He answered gaining a sigh from me.

A wave of hurt filled me and I let it sit there as I spoke tiredly, "They were curious as to how I knew you all...I gave them a way to find out."

"And they're reacting negatively," He finished for me and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry if-"

"Don't be Allen," I glared at him, "Do not regret finding me," I looked at the sky with a small sigh, "It was bound to happen anyway,"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

In response, I exhaled deeply and settled into explaining, "Those five don't have the closest ties to me. Sure Hermione has been one of my best friends, but she came from a non-magical background. She's been a steadfast friend, but at times she just doesn't understand like she would've had she been raised in a magical environment. The others come from a magical background, but each has a reason to act like they do. The twins follow the one they love even if they don't want to. She's their other half and due to all of us being animagus, they can't seperate themselves from their mate-"

"So being an animagus gives you animal instincts?" Allen asked gaining a nod from me, "Are they magical?"

"No, but the animals that they are, are the kind that mate for life," I stress making him wince, "Anyway, Neville and Blaise are in a whole 'nother situation. Neville is a peaceful soul that hates violence even if he will fight to protect those he loves. Because of that, he is wary to approach those that he deems may cause harm to those he loves. Blaise will stick close to Neville because he doesn't want ta lose him like he's losing his mother,"

"Losing his mother?" I wanted to kick myself for saying that.

"I can't tell you the story since it's Blaise's to tell," Allen nodded in understanding, "Because of Neville's background, he'll be wary of the Noah since the amount of violence we seem to create," Allen chuckled sheepishly causing me to file that away into the back of my mind for later perusal, "Anyway that's all there is to it. Neville and the others will come back back, but it's Hermione I'm worried about,"

"You don't know if she'll come back," He supplied.

"Yeah," I stared at the sky, "I can't do anything to influence the situation. I have to wait it out and see what happens,"

"It hurts," He murmured softly.

"Yeah, but in the end we'll all be better for it," I continued walking.

Allen followed while asking, "Why don't they have the closest ties to you?"

"It's hard to explain, but the thing about those five is that..." I trailed off as I tried to figure out how to explain it, "It's kinda like how you were with the order in the beginning,"

"A lack of trust?" He asked.

"Somewhat," I ran a hand through my hair, "The trust is there, but it hasn't cemented it yet. With Hermione, the trust is cemented, but there are cracks throughout it,"

"Only a major event will cause it to cement then," He murmured softly, "Like with Kanda and I,"

"Yup," I closed my eyes for a moment before hearing Hagrid yell goodbye to his class, "Well back to the monotony of being an assistant teacher,"

Allen snorted before stopping. I walked a few more steps before turning towards him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at me and said, "We'll talk later alright."

"Of course," I grinned at him, "See ya then,"

"Try not to kill anyway," He said as he walked away.

"It'll be hard since the next batch are a bunch of spoiled little bratty third years," He let out a laugh and I rolled my eyes as I returned to walking back to Hagrid's hut.

 **End of chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The Bookman clan has never been truly sure how it happened, but the war ended on one single day. The winner was not clear for both sides had walked away that day. Akuma had faded into memory as the Earl's actions slowed to a stopped. The Exorcists disappeared like shadows with the last Akuma's death. The world as it always did forgot about the war after the Akuma disappeared completely. Unknown to the world, it would soon learn what happened that day as a new war dawned on the horizon. The war this time would not be between Exorcist and Noah...Fem!Harry AU! Select!WeasleyBash! Ministrybash! DumbledoreBash!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

I wrapped my arms around myself as I listened to the faint sounds of the forest. My eyes closed as I allowed myself to relax against the cooled stone. The day had been far hotter than it should have been for an October day causing the castle to become particularly stifling. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open and offered my companion a small smile, "Hello Earl."

He chuckled as he reverted to his human form, "Hello Frost. You seem lighter."

"The night calms the day's stresses," I murmured before looking out at the forest, "What brings you to the astronomy tower?"

"I came to speak with you about yesterday," He answered causing me to sigh, "You made it hard for us to find you,"

I shook my head slightly upon hearing that and frowned, "Perhaps I wished for some solitude to think."

"Perhaps, but it would be best for you to talk about it," He insisted causing me to let out a dry laugh.

"Who knew the most feared enemy of humanity has a soft side," I instantly regretted saying that as I saw a flash of hurt cross his face, "Sorry it's just-"

"You maybe losing some of your hard won friends," He replied with an easy smile, "You have a right to lash out even if your words do cause a bit of pain," I looked away from him, "It's alright Frost. You wouldn't be the first nor the last to lash out at me like that?"

"Really?" Interest peaked, I looked back at him.

He chuckled and walked over to wall that usually kept students from falling off, "Yes Nea often reacted like that when I pushed him too far especially when it came to Maria," He sighed and closed his eyes, "He could be a total drama queen about it, but that's how I knew when he was hurt badly," A heavy air surrounded him, "You take after him in that aspect. It's part of the reason I stay so far away from you back then and didn't try to really bond with you," He turned towards me and I was surprised to see regret on his face, "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

I raised my hand and moved towards him only to stop. I bit my lip and tried to think of what to do. When my mind came up blank, I sighed and looked away from him at the grounds, "You aren't the only one who pushed people away. I..." My hand clenched into a fist, "For the longest time, I hated you for hurting Allen and turning Mana into an Akuma...I wanted to use my innocence to kill you and watch you die in agony," I admitted before sighing, "But as I kept running into you, I started to see parts of Allen in you and it drove me insane," I shook my head, "I...I tried to keep myself away from you. Tried to keep myself from seeing my little brother in you; the man I hated and wanted to kill, so I pushed you away and avoided you at every turn. Even when I was working on golems and knew you could help, I just ignored you," A bitter smile rose upon my lips, "Funny how we both pushed each other away because we saw the other acting like someone we loved so dearly."

I turned towards him when he chuckled and saw him holding a hand out to me, "Then let's start anew. I know it will be hard, but perhaps we can move past everything and gain the parental relationship we should have."

My lips twitched into a smile and I nodded, "Alright," I reached out and took his hand, "Name's Frost Potter-Evans formerly Polarise Walker."

"Adam Millennium," He replied with a chuckle, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you,"

"Same,"

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I wrote down the last of my transfiguration notes for the second time and set my quill down. I messaged my hand and muttered, "Why the hell do we have to use these ancient things?"

"Because Wizards in England are behind on the times," Came the smart ass answer from behind me.

"And you would know," I turned towards the redhead, "Whatcha doing Lavi?"

"What I can come by to see my best friends sister?" The green eyed redhead asked causing me to give him a deadpan look.

"Lavi the minute I believe that is the minute I agree to let Road play dress up with me and put me in a bright pink dress," My dry statement caused him to groan in misery and flop down on the couch behind me, "What is actually going on?"

"I'm bored," He said and gained a snort from me.

"Why did you come see me?" I picked my quill up again and grabbed another piece of parchment to break down my transfiguration notes.

"Because you used to always have good ideas for pranks and stuff," My lips twitch, "Do you have any ideas about what I can do?"

"Nope," I felt his pout and snicked softly.

"C'mon you must have something!" I shook my head and continued my work, "What are you doing?"

"Breaking down my transfiguration notes to make the lesson we had easier to understand," He moved over to where I was sitting, "One of my friends struggles with Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms, so I do stuff like this to make it easier for her. In exchange, she gets me stuff I can't get,"

"How?" The redhead looked intrigued making me smirk, "And why?"

I turned my head to offer him the smirk as I gave my answer, "Simple she is a half-blood whose family is in the shipping industry. She can get items from all over the world without any trouble or any big cost since her family is already getting those items. The items are then used by me for various things such as potions, drawing, and other such things."

"So it's something that benefits both of you?" He asked and gained a nod.

"It's what started our friendship actually," I turned back to my notes.

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I leaned against the low wall and breathed in the crisp autumn air. A small smile spread across my face as I heard the flick of a lighter and smelt the familiar smoke of cigarettes. I didn't even turn as I murmured, "Hello Tyki."

"Frost," He replied as he walked up beside me, "You're up early,"

"Quidditch practice," I answer as I gestured to the broom next to me, "I was about to go enjoy a small flight before my team makes an appearance,"

"You're still playing while everything is going on?" He asked causing me to nod.

"A stress relief," I explained as I turned towards him and was graced with a smile, "What about you?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Morning walk."

"Old habits die hard," I smirk teasingly at him as I gesture towards the cigarette in his mouth.

"Of course they do," His eyes went to my hair or rather the feathers braided into it, "Where did you get those?" I sighed softly and looked towards the sky as my good mood took a small dip, "Frost?"

I spoke softly as I tracked the path of a hawk across the sky, "They were given to me by someone I consider a teacher."

"They died?" I nodded softly, "What do they mean? The feathers,"

My neck creaked warningly at the speed my head turned and my eyes locked on his. Confusion coursed through me as I squeaked, "How did you-"

"It's obvious from the way you acted and the fact they were given by a teacher you were close to," He answered with a somber smile, "With how you are, or at least how you were, it would be something you'd do,"

A small pang of happiness hit me upon hearing how well he knew me. With my confusion gone, I sighed and turned my eyes back to the sky as I answered his question, "They mean that I've come to a halfway point in a friendly relationship. It means that I may lose that friendship or it will become far stronger. The brown color means it's an old friendship while the green symbolizes growth. The black symbolizes endings."

"Do you have more?" I nodded prompting him to ask, "Why did your teacher give them to you?"

"In his words," My eyes closed as I recalled the memory of that grumpy old man...

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

 _"Sensei?" I called softly towards the old man with faded red hair and red eyes, "Is something wrong?"_

 _"No brat," He growled even as my instincts screamed that he was a liar, "Come over here,"_

 _"Are we learning something new?" I made my way over to him in that old kitchen that smelled faintly of ramen._

 _The beginnings of a grin on his face made me tense before he chuckled and shook his head, "No Kit. I have something to give to you for being such a good student."_

 _I looked at him in shock as I shouted, "WHAT?!"_

 _He glared at me for the outburst. I flinched and noticed his eyes soften a bit. He settled his large hand on my head and looked out of the window, "I am not good with words, you know that. I can't praise someone worth a damn, so take it or leave it," I nodded to him, "You've been my student since you were four years old and you're still the mouthy little brat that I found digging in my pantry," I blushed causing him to chuckle, "But you've grown into a fine young kit that I'm," He paused before growling and spitting out, "Proud," My eyes widen at him, "To call my student. Because of this, I'm going to give you some things that I know you'll actually use," He gestured to the box on the table in front of him, "These feathers are known as Seichō no hane **(1)** and are given to kits once they either reach a certain age or a certain level of maturity."_

 _"Sensei?" He picked up the box and held it out to me._

 _I took it from him and opened it to see a wide array of feathers. Each feather was part of a set of nine and each set was a diffrent color. They were diffrent shapes and sizes, but all of them radiated a feeling that I knew to be magic. I looked up at the old man in shock and saw him grinning. He patted me on the head and took the box from me. He closed it and then flicked his wrist causing the box to become engulfed in reddish orange flames. The box seemed to melt and change it's form until it became a set of prayer beads. Once the flames faded, he placed the beads upon my neck. The beads glowed faintly in the light as he murmured, "Only those you allow will be able to see these beads, but you will be the only one able to make them transform back into their actual form."_

 _"Sensei why?" I asked and to my shock gained a sober smile._

 _"For many reasons kit," He turned towards the window with a deep sigh, "While you still have a long way to go before you deserve those feathers, I have chosen to give you these," I stared at the man that was my teacher, "Many years I have lived and see so much. I've lived through the destruction of my village. I've lived through the near extinction of my race and seen it rise from the ashes. I've seen human kings rise and fall. I've seen great wars that spanned generations, yet were only known to a special few," He turned his eyes towards me, "Kit you have something inside of you that makes me believe that you could be one of those special few, but I do not know how," He turned back towards the window, "In all this time, I have never found one that I believed could make me care after watching my family die, but you made me care," He chuckled softly, "My mate was right. Humans can be as confusing as kitsunes," He shook his head, "Kit the reason I give you those feathers is because I believe you can carry on my clan's legacy far better than I ever did," He turned towards me, "I give you these feathers as a symbol of trust and knowledge that you will carry on the legacy of the greatest illusionistic clan that has walked this earth," He grinned at me with his usually baleful red eyes, "You kit are going to carry on the legacy of the Kyuubi, the greatest of the five clans of illusion using Kitsune thieves,"_

* * *

~End ~ of ~ flashback~

* * *

"...And since then, I've worked on my illusions as well as my skills as a thief," I finished with a bitter smile, "That old fox, he died not even two hours after that,"

I felt a hand on my arm and opened my eyes as Tyki murmured, "It still hurts."

"Yeah," I nodded and shook my head lightly, "But in the end, I'm still alive. I've got a life to live and he would kick my ass if I didn't come through for him,"

Tyki chuckled in reply and tugged me towards him after stubbing out his cigarette, "I think all of us would be happy to hear that."

I giggled and leaned into him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"FROST!" The shout of Ginny caused me to sigh softly.

"And that's my cue to get ready for three hours of drills," I moved away from Tyki and offered him a small smile, "Talk later?"

He nodded to me, "Later."

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

"...And that has got to hurt," The announcer, Dennis Creevey, called out, "Slytherin's really out to win this game,"

I winced as I looked at the injured third year chaser and muttered a curse as I caught sight of the snitch only for a time out to be called. I flew down and grimaced as my boots were sucked into the mud. I trudged over to where my teammates were standing and asked, "Are all of you alright?"

"Yeah though that Harvey's arm looked bad," One of the new chasers, Jessica briggs, sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll continue, but if Harvey's arm is bad, we need to use one of the backups," I answered, "I won't risk further damage to that arm of his,"

"A wise call Miss Potter," The hawk-eyed Madam Hooch said as she walked up, "The boy's arm can't be used anymore today. Call in your substitute,"

I gestured to Ginny and she ran towards the locker room as Madam Hooch zoomed off towards the Slytherin team. I tugged at my rain slick hair and grimaced as I found a large matted tangle, "This is shitty weather."

"Don't suppose you have spells in that head of yours to make it stop?" Helen Fox, a short and stocky fourth year, asked.

"Nope," I received a round of groans and turned to the twins, "You two have my permission to give those bastards a hell of a time," Both offered me strained smiles causing me to sigh, "Boys even if you're siding with 'Mione, I still care about all of you. Trust me on that at least,"

"Alright," George nodded to me.

"Good," I offered the two a smile before grimacing as another harsh blast of wind struck me and covered me in even more water, "This reminds me of third year only there ain't any dementors around ta make us call off this shitty game. How they can expect us to function properly in this Doineann **(2)** , I will never know **,"**

My teammates looked at me with confused expression, but it was ignored as Ginny showed up with a brown haired boy named Nick. Nick grimaced as he saw our states and muttered, "This is going to suck balls man."

"Yup," I shook my head to disperse some of the water, "Guys we're ahead by 20 points, but that won't last long if we don't step up our game. With Nick, we have a fresh player, so there's a small advantage. I don't care about what you have to do, but we need to end this fast. Keep the ball away from the snakes and I'll do my damndest to find that cacach ordha beag bala **(3)** ,"

With that said, the timeout was over. We got into the air and started to play. I flew around trying to find the golden ball and finally caught a glimpse of it flying around near the ground. I shot towards it and almost reached it when something slammed into my back. I felt my fingers close around the smooth metal of the snitch as my body hit the ground. Darkness flood my vision as pain blared through my mind.

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

Tyki Mikk and the other Noah had always been amused by what the magicals had created to make their lives better. They had been more than amused when the magicals created the game of quidditch. The amount of fighting caused by the game alone was more than enough to occupy their time when bored. The amusement was always at it's height when one team managed to hit someone with a bludger whether it was meant for that person or not. The combined amusement of it all was dissolved as they watched one of their own was driven into the ground with a bludger to the back. The amusement was further pushed form their minds at the fact that it was one that they had just regained. They all knew how bad the damage a bludger to the back could cause and the impact with the ground would only add to it because Frost wasn't going slow when she approached it. It was because of all this that they left the stands as the still form of their family member was removed from the stadium even as the crowd cheered over the fact she had caught the snitch. Road's eyes narrowed into slits as the normally happy girl hissed, "They don't care about Pol-Frost!"

"They deserve to be punished," Toraido muttered with darkness in his eyes.

"We'll kill them," Devit growled.

"Yeah," Jasdero agreed.

"In time," The Earl assured them, "For now, we must focus on Frost. Nea go to the Ark and gather some of my potions,"

Nea nodded to him and headed towards the gates. Most followed him save for the Earl, Tyki, Allen, and Lulu Bell. Allen's fingers clenched into a fist as Tyki growled and struggled to keep Joido from rising. Lulu Bell spoke as they walked, "I assume we'll be making a statement?"

"Yes," The Earl smiled as he transformed into his Noah form, "We will make it known that she is one of ours. Allen, Tyki you two will stay with her while she recovers. Lulu you will gather her things and bring them to the tower. She will be staying in Allen's room when she recovers,"

Lulu Bell nodded as they reached the castle and immediately split off from the others as she went to follow the Earl's orders. They soon reached the hospital wing and the Earl stopped causing the two remaining Noah to look at him. Allen looked at him, "Dad?"

"You two need to stay out here until you calm down or I call you in," He held up a hand when the two went to protest, "I know you want to be there for her, but I can't concentrate on healing her with you two in those states,"

Grimacing, they reluctantly nodded and watched the Earl sweep into the hospital wing. Tyki growled darkly as he glared at the door, "Damn it."

"I know," Allen slammed his clenched fist into the wall next to the door, "I hate being useless," He glared at the stone, "I knew I should have listened to Mana when it came to healing spells, but no I didn't because Polarise was always better at healing then I was,"

Tyki sighed in acknowledgement, "You're not the only one to do that," Allen looked at the Portuguese Noah, "I've been offered the chance, but I only learned some of the basics and only because Frost needed someone to take care the wounds she couldn't reach,"

"She got hurt a lot?" The white haired boy was slightly surprised.

"Yes because those Crows never stopped chasing her," Tyki growled darkly at the memory, "She never got proper rest unless she was with me. Even then, she barely ever let her guard down unless she was either in her shop, in a crowded town, or on the Ark,"

"I never knew," Allen murmured and finally took a good look at the man that had been so close to his sister, "Thank you for taking care of her,"

Tyki shook his head with a small smile, "Don't thank me. I wanted to do it."

Allen shook his head, "I guess I had you all wrong when it came to 'Arise. You really did love her."

"I still do," Tyki's fingers wrapped around the kitsune necklace in his pocket that he had yet to give her, "I doubt I'll ever not love her,"

Allen eyed the man before sighing, "Considering everything, you're probably the only one I would ever let near her let alone be with her."

Tyki chuckled causing Allen to give him a raised eyebrow, "We're having that brother talk again."

Allen cracked a smile just as a low growl was heard from Allen's left side. They found Winter stalking out of the shadows and looking at them with baleful eyes. Both were reminded of the reason they stood outside, Winter looked at the door and growled again. Allen reached out and set a hand on the leopards shoulder, "She'll be alright Winter. Dad's taking care of her and Papa's going to be around soon too."

The leopard merely dropped to the floor with another growl and oddly enough seemed like he was somber. The familiar ignored the two that his mistress cared for. He knew that both were worried for her as well, but their words wouldn't help. The odd smelling human with that disturbing form was in the room arguing with the matron while trying to help his mistress. It made the shadow user angry for more reason then one, but he would have to stay out here until the door was opened as there were no shadows in that damned stinky room that were big or stable enough to hold him. If only those beds didn't have magic in and around them, he could have just traveled into them. With another growl, he closed his eyes and sent his energy towards his mistress to help her heal.

 **End of another chapter and I somewhat hate myself for what I did, but oh well.**

 **(1)** **Seichō no hane- Feathers of Growth**

 **(2) Doineann-** **storm, tempest**

 **(3) Cacach Ordha Beag Bala- Shitty golden little ball**


	14. Not a chapter!

AN: Should I continue this story?

I know it's bad of me to just up an abandon it, but I've just reread it and I have to say that there are a lot of mess ups. A poll will be up on my profile, so please vote and tell me what you guys think


	15. Serious AN

To those reading this, I left a message on my profile explaining my actions. Please read that.

I am truly sorry to all of you.


End file.
